Love Is War
by Shadow Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are inseperable...just your average teenage friends. But just as things are looking up for Sasuke and Sakura as they embark on a relationship... war breaks out- tearing them apart.
1. A bra full of frogs

_You lucky people! Another fan-fiction from me! Now-... okay, I have a lot of explaining to do with this one.  
This is a SasuSaku roleplay that my girlfriend and I started a while back on skype... we really regret not making it into a fan fic at the time so I searched back through our conversations and attempted to save it all.  
Easier said than done.  
It is mainly SasuSaku based as I said, however... we wanted to pair someone with Naruto to save us from the temptation of making it SasuNaru, so... as much as it pains me to say it, we made an OC called Mai! A girlfriend for Naru :B  
I don't usually like OC fan-fic but, she's quite a cool character in my opinion and it is just a side pairing so Naru doesn't get jealous and lonely!  
There'll also be some ItaDei and a little drunken SasuNaru goodness thrown in for good measure.  
OH and its AU._

This is 18+ M rated FOR A REASON. Strong language, adult themes, sexual content, etc etc.

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, this is purely fan written :3

_

Chapter 1_  
_

It was the first day back to school after the Easter holidays. Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto and Sakura for the whole two weeks since his mother had made them go on holiday to have 'family' bonding which neither Sasuke, or his father and brother were too thrilled about... However, a part of Sasuke, deep down, had actually missed being around the irritating loud blonde and well-... he didn't see anything that annoying about Sakura.

They'd known each other since kindergarten but now they were half way through their first year at middle school.

They're uniforms had changed in middle school too, to set them apart from your younger students, it used to be pink sailor dresses for the girls and blue sailor outfits and shorts for the boys... Sasuke hated it with a passion but he preferred his navy trousers, white short sleeved summer shirt and blue tie.

Since September, the three of them had got a lot closer... they always seemed to be put together for everything in threes, the two boys and a girl, music, cooking, art class, school projects, trips to the museum, so eventually it became second nature to the three to just hang out, they had their own lunch table in the canteen, their special spot on the bench beneath the cherry tree out in the yard... it was the first time Sasuke Uchiha had ever been part of something like this... you could say, these were his first real friends.

He and Naruto still had a rivalry and usually were found fighting about something. Naruto would say inappropriate things and get a punch off of Sakura, Sasuke would sigh but secretly smirk... they'd even started hanging outside of school, but it was ALWAYS the three of them... they were never in pairs, never left the third person out.

He wasn't dumb... he knew Naruto liked Sakura, he knew Sakura liked him... not as obsessively and vocally as she used to but, he could tell, he was happy though... just the way things are.

Sasuke finished his morning routine of spiking his hair, hanging his Uchiha fan necklace around his neck and putting on his three black shag-bands. He grabbed his brown leather shoulder bag and jogged down the stairs, pulling on his navy blue converse which co-ordinated perfectly with his uniform. He didn't need to wear a jacket now it was spring; the weather was so warm out. Sasuke sighed as he went into the kitchen and rolled his eyes at the little bento box with a post-it note from his mum saying 'have a great day sasuke, love mum xx'

Never the less he shoved it into his bag, grabbed a bottle of coke from the fridge, ten minutes early as always, left his pretty Japanese house and grabbed his blue bike, iPod on full blast as he cycled down the street, to the lamppost where the three of them met every day without fail on their bikes, as usual he was the first.

Sakura awoke to her obsessive Mother's voice. "Sakura, you're going to be late you know!'' she called in through the door."Sakura? Sakura! Come now!"

"Mum! I do have an alarm set you know!" Came Sakura voice beneath her mountain of duvets and blankets, just as she finished yelling sleepily her alarm started bleeping.

"Oh right! Sorry Sakura I just didn't want you to be late for your first day back! I left some sweet dumplings on the side for you! I'm off to work now, bye hunny!"

"Bye...'' Sakura grumbled as she got up with a sigh, throwing off her covers and standing up with a sigh in a baggy holiday t-shirt that went down passed her ass, she stretched her arms above her head and walked over to the window, leaning on her elbow for a moment. "Nice day!'' she smiled to herself as she opened the window, letting the spring breeze blow in which blew in a flutter of cherry blossom petals that matched her hair.

Sakura went through the process of having a shower, blow drying her hair and getting into her summer middle school inform as she ate her dumplings at the same time, multi tasking. Her uniform consisted of a navy skirt now with a white sailor top, the sailor part navy blue with a red ribbon around it, she pulled on a pair of long white socks that went up to her knees and slid on her black doll shoes, when she was completely done she grabbed her messenger back that had a bunch of keyrings attached to it and stickers that she'd had in the photo booth in the mall, some with Sasuke and Naruto and some with Ino, but she didn't like her anymore so..

As Sakura walked downstairs ready to leave she went passed her tubby fat, white cat she crouched down to give him a stroke. "No more bringing mice in to the house, okay?'' she told the cat who just gave a long tired meow in response and rolled over. Sakura smiled at him before she left the house, going around to the side of her house to unlock her pink bike and soon she was on her way to their meeting spot. She could see Sasuke already there, the same as usual, Naruto was late... she wouldn't be surprised if he was still sleeping.

Sakura pulled up beside Sasuke with a smile "good morning Sasuke!'' she said with a smile. ''Naruto not here yet?''

Sasuke was leaned against the wall, tapping his foot to the beat of a Japanese song on his iPod when he saw Sakura's shadow over him he yanked out his white headphones and folded them swiftly around his iPod, giving Sakura a smirk as he slid it away in his pockets, followed closely by his hands. "Hn... is he ever?" He grunted, checking his watch as he straightened up from the wall, blinking at Sakura as the morning glare of sunlight hit his eyes, cicada's chirping all around them as Konoha slowly came to life.

"You'd think since it was the first day back he'd make a bit more effort." He said dryly, beginning to wheel his bike up the road which they'd probably see Naruto come zooming down shortly on his annoying orange bike that had those clicky things on the wheels that rattled, you always knew when he was coming.

Sasuke wasn't the chatty type, he usually just responded to questions, grunted, snapped at Naruto, informed Sakura when she was being irritating, the usual... he had no interest in small talk, but the sun was putting him in an oddly uplifting mood. "Good Easter?" He asked simply, holding the handlebars of his bike as they walked.

Sakura walked beside him contentedly, she knew how Sasuke was and how he worked in a way, she was quite happy to just be walking along side him, to be honest... she'd been thinking about him all Easter, she, him and Naruto hadn't spent so long apart in...Well, probably since they first met. "Hm?'' Sakura glanced over at him in slight surprise before smiled and looked ahead of her again "well... it was okay I suppose, my Grandparents came over and seemed to forget about how old I am, they bought me a chocolate bunny and Mum made me eat all of it in front of them to show I was grateful.. Then we went to an Easter party in town, Naruto was there too...dressed up as a rabbit, it was really embarrassing actually...'' she laughed weakly with a sweat drop slowly forming on the side of her pink head. "-but, what about you Sasuke? I... really missed you!'' she told him with a smile.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and bowed his head a little, smirking to himself. "A party hm?" He asked idly, avoiding the last part... he didn't do stuff like that. "Uh well... I suppose it was okay... I don't really like sweet things, but we went away to Okinawa, a friend of my father's has a place there... it was pretty relaxing actually... Makes a change." He shrugged, tilting his head and glancing up at the clear cloudless sky as they turned a corner. Naruto was usually here by now... he glanced at Sakura thoughtfully, realising they'd never done this walk with just the two of them before... Naruto was usually wedged between them yelling about something, he was such a loud irritating person to be around first thing in the morning, Sasuke found it was pleasant to just have a peaceful conversation. "Oh... that reminds me. I got you this." He paused then and dug about in his school bag, pulling out a stick of bright pink rock that had 'Greetings from Okinawa' written on the inside. "I know you like sweets." He said simply, handing it to her with his head turned to the side.

Sakura looked over at his face then down at the brightly coloured pink rock, it wasn't a romantic gift like a bunch of roses or a chocolate love heart but coming from Sasuke that meant a lot, her cheeks became pinched with pink and she found she didn't know what to say.

'It's just a damn rock Sakura, grow up!' her mind yelled at her, smacking her mentally. Sakura nodded a little to herself as if agreeing with her mind, she reached over and took it from him. "Thank you!'' she said bashfully with a shy smile as she put it into her messenger bag, she was about to say something else when the dreaded sound of Naruto's bike could be heard.

"SAKURA! SASUKE!" he hollered down the street embarrassingly loud before skidding to a halt right beside them, his face red and his blonde hair messy and ruffled from rushing around when he woke up late, a sorry start to his first day back, his buttons were done up all wrong and he even had a bit of left over instant ramen around his mouth...

"Naruto you're late!" Sakura informed him with a frown making him flinch and sweat drop. "I uh... watched this really awesome movie last night, and then I got hungry so I called up the home delive-..Yeah I'm sorry Sakur-"

"-And whats with your uniform? Have you even watched it? Honestly Naruto!"

Naruto just blushed with embarrassment, scratching the back of his head and laughing foolishly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes irritably and took out the stick of rock he'd got for Naruto which was the same as Sakura's, only bright orange, he smacked him over the head with it and then shoved the end of it in his mouth to silence him before straddling his bike again, glancing at his watching and groaning a little. "Tch, even more late than usual." He scolded him irritably as he began peddling down the street. "Come on guys!" He yelled back to them tiresomely, he had no interest in Naruto's Easter vacation; he probably just pigged out for two weeks and neglected his homework which he and Sakura would have to do for him... He smirked to himself though as he rode ahead of them... he'd missed this, admittedly... Okinawa was pretty boring.

Naruto being the oaf he was unwrapped his rock as Sasuke and Sakura left him behind, Sakura started yelling at him so he frantically shoved the whole rock in his mouth and began riding down the street sucking it happily, he sped right passed Sasuke and nearly drove into a parked car because he was too busy grinning at him with the brightly coloured sweet in his mouth before they were all riding happily to school.

As they got closer they started recognising people like Neji and Lee, Tenten, Ino and Shikamaru, they greeted them all in their own ways as they went to the bike sheds and locked up their bikes.

"Good Easter Sakura? I spent mine on the beach tanning this gorgeous body of mine'' Ino sneered leaning against the bike shed as she stuck her tits out which actually weren't that great in Sakura's opinion. Sakura twitched but smiled calmly. "Yes actually, I had a lot of fun!'' she lied."-but the best part was coming back and Sasuke giving me a present!" she flaunted the rock in front of a red face, angry looking Ino.

Sakura giggled to herself and skipped after Sasuke and Naruto in her skirt, sticking her tongue out with an 'mm' sound over her shoulder at Ino. "It's good to be back!" she smiled at Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke slid his eyes shut as they strolled in, ignoring the usual 'good morning Sasuke-kuns' from all the girls, even some in the first year, the amount of Easter candy he'd got in his locker before term ended was insane... Sasuke just gave it all to Naruto and Sakura to share out.

They went over to the bike sheds and chained up their bikes before continuing to head up the path to the main entrance.

"Mm... I suppose it is. Though, we have Cooking first lesson...I'm likely to end up covered in flour." He muttered icily through gritted teeth, glaring sideways at Naruto before closing his eyes again, downing the last of his coke zero and tossing it carelessly over his left shoulder, only for it to land skilfully in the bin.

"Uwaaah! Did you see that! Sasuke-kun is sooooo cool!" A girl wailed, fainting on her friend.

Sasuke didn't bat an eyelid as they ascended the steps to the front doors which he opened in the middle, though he held the right side open for Sakura and allowed the left side to close right in Naruto's face... the amusement began.

By the time they reached their cooking class, Naruto was already bickering about how Sasuke had 'totally done that on purpose' and was giving Sakura a migraine. "Naruto, it's too early in the day for your annoying voice!" she fumed at him but he continued and even started pushing Sasuke, they both had a little fight to get in the door as to which Sasuke won casually, leaving the blonde grumbling on the floor.

Sakura left them to it and went to sit in her seat beside Sasuke's at the back by the window, she sat down and put her bag down, looking over at the two boys.

There was a note on Sasuke's desk though, it had pink writing, glitter and love hearts covering it and Sakura's eyes narrowed when she saw it... she quickly looked around and disposed of it before Sasuke sat down, scrunching it up and 'hmph' in as she rubbed her hands together.

Sasuke was so thankful they didn't have an assembly today... they usually did first day back but it was straight into lessons.

Sasuke took out the bag of ingredients he knew they had to bring to this lesson as they were making Tempura today, he put a bag in front of Naruto too as he'd bought extra, knowing he'd forget.

Sakura always remembered, its why they got on in a strange way, she's was a good student, always got As like Sasuke... he wasn't QUITE sure why the two of them hung out with Naruto but, it worked... somehow.

The sensei of this lesson was Chouji Akimichi's father and he was even fatter than his son and was so enthusiastic about food it made your ears bleed, also, the students NEVER got to taste any of their food as he always got there first.

"Good morning class! First things first, I hope you all wrote down your tempura recipes and remembered ingredients, everyone put on your aprons and get out your equipment.

Sasuke opened the drawer of his cooking station and put on his clean white apron, glancing down to see drawing of boobs on his chest and on the pocket it said 'I have a small ochin-chin = ^ u ^= 'ttebayo!' written in orange felt... a vain formed on the side of Sasuke's head and he gave Naruto's chair leg a harsh kick, knocking it from underneath him, gritting his teeth, he glanced at Sakura. "Do you... have a spare?" He asked frostily.

Sakura looked up at him with a soft 'hm' her eyes lowered to his graffiti's apron and her cheeks went a little pink before a vein throbbed on her head. "Naruto!" she yelled and turned around to punch the back of his blonde head, Naruto was already sprawled out on the classroom floor rubbing his head with one scrunched up eye, muttering 'oww' to himself. But he looked up at Sasuke and gave him a thumbs up and a grin. "Nice apron Sasuke!" he laughed at himself, finding his joke hilarious but he was soon flinching and scrambling away from Sakura.

"You're not a kid anymore Naruto we're in middle school!" Sakura scolded him then went over to her bag, pulling out her pink apron that she always brought from home, refusing to wear the schools ones as she believed they didn't wash it, she put hers on and tied it up before going to the back of the classroom where they all had lockers for their bits and bobs, she pulled out another apron this one was purple...and sweat dropped, glancing over at Sasuke.. She shyly held it out to him. "I only have a purple one'' Sakura informed him apologetically, glaring at Naruto who sniggered.

Shikamaru could be heard sighing from the sidelines "come on Naruto... how old are you? Man what a drag... being put in the class with a kid...''

"Hey! Shut the hell up Shikamaru!" Naruto hollered jumping up to his feet on the defence.

Sasuke sighed and twitched a little, pulling on the apron reluctantly, but no one dared laugh... Sasuke was the most popular boy in school, everyone looked up to him, he got the best grades, he was arguably the best looking, good at art, music, sport, everything really... they were all pretty popular, in their own way, Sasuke just for being... too cool. Sakura was the type of girl everyone liked or, pretended to like and secretly hated behind her back because they were jealous of her, like Ino and her army of skanks. Naruto was just a loud mouth class clown who everyone generally liked being around but made fun of openly.

Sasuke idly filled up a cup from under the station with water and threw it carelessly all over Naruto's crotch as he was now wearing his own orange and white striped apron.

"Aw shit Naruto... you pissed yourself." He muttered idly, putting the cup down as everyone burst into fits of hysterics.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura with an apologetic smirk.

Naruto went bright red in the face but took it as a good, as he always did... he wasn't the type to think too much into things, he leapt at Sasuke and smashed his fist into the side of his face. "You bastard! I took all week to find these trousers under my bed!" he yelled at him, the two of them squabbling on the floor, everyone watched in amusement as they always did until the teacher decided to step in lazily with a groan, telling them to stop it or they'd be sent to the headmistress Tsunade's office.

Finally the boy's settled down and Sakura was already in the middle of making her Tempura, her hair tied back up to keep it out of her face and to be hygienic as she wore a look of concentration on her face.

Sasuke effortlessly made up his tempura batter and was in the middle of heating up his oil to fry it when he happened to glance at Sakura and frown at her, he put down his own chopsticks in his batter bowl and went to stand behind Sakura, casually taking hold of her right hand as she was about to put her batter soaked prawn into the hot oil. "You're holding your chopsticks much to low down..." He muttered in her ear, putting his other arm around her he took hold of her hand and carefully re-positioned her hand further up them. "If you hold them like this, the oil has less chance of splashing and burning your hand..." He told her idly, glancing sideways at her face... they'd never been this close before, Sasuke's observant eyes noticed the hairs standing up on Sakura's neck and arms.

Sakura didn't know when exactly but at some point she stopped hearing exactly what Sasuke was saying to her, she went a little frozen but somehow managed to turn into jelly at the same time... Her soft pink lips parted a little and she stared at Sasuke's hands that were atop hers. 'What did he just say to me? I can't remember... now Sasuke's going to think I'm annoying... What's the point in Sasuke telling you something if you're not going to listen Sakura?you might as well be just like Naruto!' she fumed at herself, she turned her head slowly to look at his face, noticing details about it she hadn't before, her bright green eyes flickered about the curve of her lips.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said with a frown as he noticed the girl's vacant, staring expression, blinking at her as he let go of her hand, causing the prawn to fall into the wok and splash oil up violently and cause a huge gush of fire right up from the pan, Sasuke cried out and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, yanking her away from the flaming pan, but he moved so quickly, Sasuke tripped over the stool behind them and fell back on the floor with a thud, breaking Sakura's fall who landed right on top of him... she was heavier than she looked and Sasuke groaned as all her weight fell on his stomach, chest and.. Other parts.

Everyone was gasping and muttering things like 'oh my god are they alright?' and 'I hope Sasuke-kun's face didn't get burnt' when the teacher came over to fuss, he was asking Sakura if she needed to go to the nurse and if she was burnt anywhere but Sakura's bright red face was on Sasuke's, her heart thudding in her ears.. she'd never felt...so much of Sasuke before, she could feel his neat muscles beneath his shirt like this, how he wasn't 'cool blooded' like Naruto claimed, he was actually really warm... or maybe that was her but she didn't know... before she knew it Naruto was knelt down beside them with a look of concern, he took hold of Sakura's arms and helped her up. "Are you guys alright?'' He asked looking between them both.

Sasuke could have sworn his cheeks were burning, probably because of the awkwardness of having a girl on top of him... he and Naruto were always rolling around and grabbing each other... but a girl... Sakura's body felt so light and feminine. Sasuke quickly got to his feet and brushed down his clothes, glaring at Sakura a little. "Yes... you should be more careful Sakura." He scolded her, looking away as he skilfully placed his own tempura prawn into the wok with a pleasant sizzle, ignoring everyone whispered and muttering and the ruckus.

Naruto looked between the two; Sakura looked devastated at the moment. 'Well done Sakura...' she thought to herself as she averted her eyes down to the floor. ''Excuse me sensei... I need to use the girl's room'' she muttered under her breath.

"Hm? Oh sure, are you sure you're alright? No hidden burns?''

''I'm fine...'' Sakura reassured him with a weak wave and a small smile as she walked passed Sasuke and Naruto and left the room to go to the toilet. 'Sasuke hates me now...' she thought as she closed the cubicle door and put down the lid, sitting on it as she brought up her knees. 'He could have been hurt too idiot... you're so stupid Sakura...' Sakura sighed and head butted her knees.

Meanwhile back in the cooking room Naruto was looking after her, a worried expression on his tan face he wanted to go after her but he couldn't exactly go to the girl's room...even though it wouldn't be the first time, he had a scar on his chest from the last time he was in there... from Sakura herself.

Naruto went back to his food and gave it an exasperated look before pouring everything in. "Well done Sasuke, you've upset her'' he muttered to Sasuke next to him.

Sasuke didn't even bother telling Naruto it was wrong, there was no point trying to help the moron, he cast his eyes to the side at Naruto and narrowed his eyes a fraction but persisted with his own cooking... Sakura was gone for the whole lesson so Sasuke fried up her prawns for her in his own wok, then took them all out and drained off the grease, putting them neatly in a little box so the sensei could try one before Sasuke slammed the lid on.

"Mmms! A+ Sasuke!" He beamed. Sasuke cleaned everything away, including Sakura's stuff, then he the bell went and he walked out of the class with Naruto, she still wasn't back. "Naruto, I'll see you in biology." He grunted to the blonde, turning in the opposite direction to the science block, heading towards the girls toilets.

He didn't go in; he wasn't that desperate, simply leaned up against the wall opposite the bathroom, holding his little box of tempura prawns.

Sakura hadn't even noticed that it was the end of the class, she faintly heard the bell but she was in her own world of beating herself up mentally right now, when she eventually did come back down to earth she sighed and dragged her sorry ass out of the cubicle and to the sink, splashing her face with water and looking up at her reflection, she smiled a bit as she remembered Sasuke's scent, she'd never been that close to him before after all this time and she'd never felt his sweet scent that strongly before...She closed her eyes for a bit and smiled to herself before exhaling and drying her hands, she walked out of the girl's toilets with her head down so when she lifted her head and saw said Sasuke Uchiha straight ahead of her she actually flinched and made a startled sound. "Sasuke!" she exclaimed with her hands raised in front of her. "Wh-what are you doing here?''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and stood up straight, looking her up and down. "Uh, relax... it's not like I'm IN the bathroom." He muttered, looking away awkwardly, he didn't mind being around Sakura but he was generally quiet and a bit socially awkward.

"And, you didn't finish your tempura... so, I fried them for you and well, I'm not keen on prawns so... here." He muttered, turning his head away and extending the box to Sakura, his other hand slid into his pocket. He didn't know what was with him today... had he really missed being away from school and his... friends, that much over the Easter holidays? He was being much too thoughtful.

"Eh?'' Sakura whispered looking down at the box with her hands still head up in front of her; she blinked once at it and reached over very slowly taking it from him. "U-um...thank you Sasuke but...why are you being so nice to me?'' she asked quietly then, holding the box in both of her hands and looking down at her feet."I could have got you hurt today, like you said... I'm an idiot and I shouldn't be allowed to go near you.''

Sasuke let out an exhale at that and turned to look at Sakura, smirking at her. "I didn't call you an idiot." He said flatly, blinking at her. "I said... you should be more careful." He corrected her, scuffing the floor with his trainer idly. "You could have got hurt too, and why would I want that? It means I'd be stuck on my own with Naruto." He smirked a little, turning away so his bangs hid his smirking face. "Now, come on... if you're done sulking, we'll be late for class... "He said wearily, turning and walking up the corridor with his hands slid into his pockets, adjusting his bag on his shoulder a little as he walked.

Sakura stared after him with her lips softly parted before looking back down at the box in her hands, she closed her eyes and let out a little giggle which sounded more like a 'hehe' before she ran after Sasuke, stopping when she caught up with him looking really happy with herself right now as she held the box in both her hands and walked down the corridor with him. "I've never tasted your cooking before; I bet it's going to be delicious! The prawns I mean!'' she told him delightfully as they walked, smiling up at him.

Sasuke gave a casual shrug, glancing down at her. "Mm... well, I like to cook I guess...its better eating something when you know exactly what's got into it..." He mumbled wisely, glancing down at Sakura, noticing the happy smile on her face. "Maybe... in the summer, I could cook a barbeque for you... and, Naruto... obviously." he muttered awkwardly, glaring at his feet he decided to shut up then, wetting his lips... had the walk to the since block always been this long? Their footsteps echoed down the long deserted corridors, they were late... Sasuke hated being late, mainly because he didn't like to miss the start of the lesson and have to copy Naruto's awfully messy handwriting to catch up, and he hated walking into the class with everyone staring at him.

Sakura looked up at him and noticed the irritated expression on his face, it didn't change much... his face, but she could just tell by his eyes. She sucked in her bottom lip before giggling a little, Sakura reached up then holding the box with one hand as she took hold of Sasuke's wrist and began running with him through the school, the faster they got there the sooner they could start working and find out what they'd missed. Sakura laughed a little as they ran down the corridors, making sharp turns around corners and looking back at Sasuke who she pulled along with a smile.

Sasuke's eyes widened a little as Sakura pulled him along... at first he resisted and scowled, it was pretty embarrassing, what if anyone saw?

Then he smirked a little and sped up, running properly, he was much faster than Sakura, his long athletic legs made wide amble strides through the school grounds as they approached the science block, soon it was Sasuke pulling Sakura along.

They arrived at the classroom where Asuma sensei had already begun the biology lesson... which was a disection, Sasuke burst into the room, pulling Sakura who all but smacked into his chest, the pair of them were ruffled, red in the face and panting... it didn't look good right ow.

Sakura looked around as everyone turned to stare at them and the teacher paused, a group of boys which included Kiba started muttering and Ino turned to the girl beside her and started whispering to her. Naruto looked up as Sakura brushed her uniform down a little and went over to her desk with Sasuke; she sat down and put her messenger bag down pulling out her pair of gloves and looking at Naruto who was giving her a weird look.

"Where have you two been?'' the blonde hissed to her with a raised eyebrow.

''The toilet, Sasuke met me outside not that it's any of your business...and whats that look for?'' Sakura hissed back.

"Did Sasuke go in the toilet-''

"Be quiet Naruto!'' the teacher scolded.

Sakura just shook her head to herself and rolled her eyes, Naruto was an idiot.

Sasuke composed himself and sat down in his usual spot by the window, Sakura sat between the two boys on their science bench. Science and tech were the only lessons that they shared desks; otherwise they just had individual ones, like maths which was after break...

The biology lesson wasn't exactly pleasant, they all had to dissect frogs and examine their insides. The teacher handed them all out and they all rolled up their sleeves and set to work, the lesson was well underway and most people were saying 'eww' and 'this is disgusting!' or just messing about with their frogs.

Behind them, two boys who Sasuke didn't really know were tossing their frog to one another until one whispered, "Hey, I dare you to shove this frog down the front of Sakura Haruno's top! I'll give you my lunch money if you get it into her bra." One giggled and the other blushed and grinned evily. "You're on!" He said, quickly leaning over the table, shoving his hand down the front of Sakura's top with the frog in it, getting right down under her bra where he left the frog with a squelch before withdrawing his hand quickly.

Sakura had been studying her science book on frogs when she felt the intruded, the wet sliminess... she looked down and her eyes bulged out of her sockets, she let out the loudest shriek. 'Who would do that? That's disgusting!' she thought as she desperately tried to get the frog out of her bra.

Naruto looked over at her with wide surprised eyes "Sakura, what's wrong?''

"There's a frog in my bra!" Sakura shrieked back, Naruto moved towards her "here I'll get it out Sakura-!"

"Stay away from me Naruto!"

Naruto withdraw his hands and looked behind her to see the two boys sniggering and narrowed his eyes, he picked up his own frog and threw it right at the guys face with a splat, and he let out a yell of shock. "Eurgh!"

"You picked the wrong girl to do that to! You pigs!" Naruto yelled.

An all out frog war started then, despite the efforts of the teacher, frogs and guts were flying left right and centre everyone yelling and screaming out.

Sasuke meanwhile put down his scalpel and grabbed hold of a shrieking Sakura, casually he shoved his own hand down her top, looking away as he slid his hand down into one of the cups, expecting to find a frog there, but all he did was brush his hand right over Sakura's nipple... his hand froze then and his eyes widened a little, his whole face going red, his body so rigid he was unable to move... "Oh-... the... other... bra." He whispered hoarsely as if he had something stuck in his throat, sheepishly moving his hand over to the other side of Sakura's bra, yanking the dead frog out by its leg and dropping it quickly onto the desk, unable to look at Sakura after accidently groping her tit.

Sakura was holding her arms across her chest then, her face couldn't get much redder she actually looked like she might faint, she had to sit down during all the commotion listening to Naruto having a fight with a guy distantly and the yells of the teacher trying to calm all the students down. 'Sasuke just touched my boob... Sasuke Uchiha just put his hand right on my boob... he touched my nipple and everything...' she thought to herself not sure whether to feel humiliated, bashful or whether her heart shouldn't be beating quite so fast as it was, she'd never been touched or anything like that by a boy before.

To his DELIGHT the bell rang... Sasuke shoved his frog in the bin, rinsed his hands and grabbed his bag, shooting out of the classroom before the bell had even stopped ringing... he was SO embarrassed, it wasn't like him to get embarrassed easily, he didn't do anything TO get embarrassed about... but right now.. He'd just touched Sakura's BOOB? He'd never be able to look her in the eye again.


	2. The rogue eyelash

Chapter 2

It was break now and the corridors began to fill with students, Sasuke instinctively made his way to their cherry tree but for once, didn't really want Naruto and Sakura to join him, he needed to wallow in his own embarrassment.

Sakura made yet ANOTHER journey to the girl's toilets where she sat on the same toilet lid and thought about what had just happened with a bright pink face, she even looked down at the breast Sasuke had touched shyly and put her hand over it through her top. 'I can't believe that just happened right now...' She thought to herself, most of the other girls in the school would be swooning, bragging, spreading it around that Sasuke had 'tried a move on them' something like that but Sakura was a little different to that, after she'd collected her thoughts Sakura went to drink the fruit smoothie she always brought for lunch elsewhere in the courtyard and mingled with some other girls who were saying that was so out of order what those boys did, she barely heard them though.

An oblivious Naruto made his way to the cherry tree like usual, a chocolate bar in hand and a can of Coke as he flopped himself down beside Sasuke, after a moments silence he looked over at him with a raised eyebrow "are you doing it with Sakura?'' he came out with it bluntly then.

Sasuke was half way through eating one of the tomato rice balls his mother had put in his lunch and choked on it, his eyes popping out his skull like a cartoon character.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered, swallowing rice and glaring accusingly at Naruto, a red twinge to his cheeks. "O-of course I'm not... doing anything with Sakura... tch." He glared at him, shaking his head.

"What the hell makes you say that?" He muttered, glaring down at his bento box irritably, was that what people were saying? Just because he and Sakura were a little closer recently it meant they had to be having sex?

"Uh.. I 'dunno just everyone's been talking about it, they think you...did IT before Biology today, they don't think Sakura's a virgin!'' Naruto informed him as he chomped on his chocolate bar, lying back on the grass with an arm behind his head. "That's good though, I didn't think so! Because I want to marry Sakura someday y'know!'' he grinned at Sasuke with a little chuckle. ''I've always thought Sakura was pretty but I think she's sort of beautiful y'know, she's not like Ino or the other girls...she's..'' he thought about this with a scrunched up face before looking up at Sasuke "real..y'know?'' he smiled a bit before downing some of his coke and looking up at the sky.

Sasuke groaned a little to himself, Naruto was SO irritating... y'know y'know, that's all he ever heard, but what he said, for once, made Sasuke think, he blinked at the ball of rice in his hand, then looked up at the cherry blossoms fluttering down around them both. He took another bite of the rice ball and slowly chewed it, swallowing thoughtfully. "Y-yeah, I guess your right..." He mumbled idly, leaning back against the tree he glared sideways at Naruto. "But YOU can't do it with Sakura, one, because you annoy her, and two... it'd ruin... you know. Our... team or whatever we are." He mumbled casually, awkwardly in fact, concentrating on eating his lunch.

''Huh?'' Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a blink, mid-chew of his chocolate. "But that's what happens Sasuke...we're growing up, we're not kids anymore y'know? And the only girl... woman I'm ever 'gunna want to be with...is Sakura, I'm not very good at showing it...and I know I annoy her...'' he muttered with narrowed eyes, looking away. "But one day...she's 'gunna see... she's 'gunna see how much I love her...'' he looked back up at Sasuke."Haven't you ever thought about the girl you're going to be with? There's plenty of girls after you, are you having trouble picking?'' he asked casually. "Everyone falls in love, its part of growing up, y'know. Otherwise...you'll be pretty lonely.''

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that and turned to face Naruto properly, thinking about that for a moment, not that he had too... he knew how he felt about that subject. "I don't have time for girls... or relationships, sex is just a distraction. I have to focus on my studying now for the next three years, then university then I need to build a career, maybe then I can settle down with a girl, get married and have kids or whatever. Or... maybe I'll just live alone with lots of cats. Or, be gay." he smirked, looking away again and picking up a dango stick from his Bento box, chewing it idly and still smirking.

Naruto snorted as he finished his chocolate, scrunching up the wrapper in his hand. "I wouldn't be surprised! There are some boys who think you are gay!'' he grinned up at Sasuke before laughing to himself. "They always say in the changing rooms...Sasuke has so many girls interested in him but he doesn't care, he must be into men then. Maybe you'd be better off with someone like...Neji then!'' he mentally cackled. Naruto looked back up at him and sat up properly "but Sasuke, you'll be lonely if Sakura and I get together, you really should find a girlfriend...or boyfriend, maybe we can go on double dates! That'd be cool, y'know?'' he grinned at him giving Sasuke's arm a playful punch. "But you're really boring, you need to lighten up a little!''

Sasuke rolled his eyes and grunted at Naruto, taking a strawberry out of his box and shoving it into Naruto's mouth; to shut him up he held it there, glaring at him with a vein throbbing in his temple. "Tch... what makes you think you're going to get with Sakura? She's not interested, can't you see that? She-... likes someone else." He smirked at him, raising his eyebrows, was Naruto REALLY that oblivious?

Sasuke knew... everyone knew... it was like, a school fact, Sakura used to be in a fan club for Sasuke until the second year when she began to grow up a little... maybe Naruto was just in denial that the only person Sakura was interested in was Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him and blinked a few times, his eyes slid to the side and narrowed. "Yeah well... no one's good enough, sometimes girls like stupid boys...and they don't realise how much better other people are for them'' he told him matter of factly. "Girl's need to be respected, they need to be taken on dates, given flowers, cuddled, told they're pretty damn beautiful, y'know? And if Sakura doesn't get that I'll continue staying by her side until she realises how strong my feelings are, I'm not 'gunna push them on Sakura like some ass but I hope she knows I'm always 'gunna be there for her, I'm never 'gunna let anyone hurt her'' he gave him a grin at that and chuckled bashfully at his own words. "Anyway...where is Sakura? She's been acting really weird today...'' he muttered in thought looking around.

Sasuke had been staring at him in surprise... he barely spent any time with Naruto alone when they weren't fighting... he didn't know he had these kinds of feelings for Sakura... they were, pretty deep, he wondered if he'd ever feel that way about anyone. He quickly shook the thought from his mind then and shrugged at the question, whipping out his phone, sending a text to Sakura saying, 'Oi... me and Naruto are bonding. Come quick before the universe implodes. P.s. sorry I touched your boob. Sasuke.' and sliding it away. "Maybe she's hanging out with girls for a change, or, maybe she's just sick of your disgusting smell." Sasuke teased, finishing off his strawberries.

Sakura was sat on a bench at the opposite side of the courtyard surrounded by gossiping chatting girls, she reached inside her messenger bag and pulled out her white phone that had a few cute phone charms hanging from it, she flipped it open and looked at the message smiling at the screen.

"Who's that texting you that making you smile so much then?'' Tenten perked up and smiled at Sakura leaning close making Sakura shut her phone, she didn't want any more rumours... despite how she used to be, she'd calmed down a lot, grown up and matured quite a bit, she was a much more sensible young girl now and she didn't want anyone starting rumours about her and Sasuke...anymore than they already had, she didn't want their friendship to ever be jeopardized. Sakura looked up at Tenten and shook her head a bit "just a friend... said something funny'' she told her."I'm going to go and find them actually, I'll see you later?'' Sakura picked up her bag and walked away from the group at girls, finding relief in being away from them... it was nothing against them but she just wasn't a gossiper anymore, she preferred the company of her two best friends.

As she walked across the courtyard she spotted Sasuke and Naruto sat beside each other chatting...not fighting, actually chatting... she admired the 'shocking view' for a moment before she went over to them.

"Hey Sakura! There you are, where've you been?'' Naruto asked cheerfully as Sakura sat down with a smile. "Oh... um, spending some time with Tenten and the girls'' she explained "because I am a girl.. believe it or not Naruto'' she reminded him.

Naruto laughed at that, finding it funny which made Sakura twitch.

Sasuke looked up at Sasuke and his eyes got just a little brighter, as if he was smiling, only his mouth remained in a straight line... he was a pretty un-expressive person.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted her, offering her the strawberry he'd left for her, it was no big deal though, they always shared each other's lunch, well, Sakura didn't eat much.

"Oh, you know whats funny, Naruto seems to think we're sleeping together." Sasuke informed her matter of factly.

"Probably just jealous, huh Naruto?" He smirked, giving him a teasing kick before moving back against the tree which he leaned idly against.

Sakura made a choking sound, similar to Sasuke's reaction. "Wh-what?-'' she gasped with an infuriated expression. "Why do people...make up stories about my sex life? I'd understand it if it were Ino... but, I'm nothing like that..'' she shook her head a little with narrowed eyes, her cheeks pinched pink at the mention of 'sex' and 'Sasuke' in the same topic, she got a sudden flashback of what it felt like as he groped her breast earlier and blushed a darker shade, she quickly shoved the strawberry in her mouth and chewed it.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and grumbled something under his breath "I don't think you're sleeping together, I know Sakura has much better taste!" he yelled back defensively receiving a look from Sakura that made him flinch and raise his hands up.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then slid them shut, his arms behind his head as he re-opened his eyes to watch some clouds float by way above them, drowning out the noise of all the other kids in the school yard.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and Naruto then who were now talking about some TV show that had started during the holidays that they'd obviously both watched... he kept looking between them and frowned, watching Naruto's face light up as he spoke to Sakura, then turned to Sakura... she was so much more relaxed around him, at ease, always smiling genuinely... whenever he talked to her she seemed to be on edge, fiddling with her hair, blushing or fidgeting... he began to wonder if Naruto and Sakura would end up going out... they seemed pretty well suited, for some reason, that really irritated him, probably because he didn't want to be a third wheel, or be torn between them if they split up... Sasuke packed up his bag and got to his feet then. "I just remembered... I have something I need to do, see you in math." He grunted, storming off but heading nowhere in particular.

Sakura and Naruto both looked up after Sasuke and yelled 'okay' in union before looking at each other in confusion before they continued talking.

When the bell finally went they put their bags over their shoulders and headed to maths, once inside they saw Sasuke already sitting down and went to sit down beside him getting all their stuff out... Naruto groaned to himself as he pulled out his math's book, his worst ever lesson... he was failing in this class completely.

When Sakura walked passed Sasuke to get to her seat, she paused before continuing to her seat and sitting down, the class hadn't started yet and they were actually a little early for once, Sakura had a feeling Sasuke had gone straight here when he'd dismissed himself.

When the class began and they got settled into doing some work from their books, the class was chatting lightly as they got on with it so Sakura leant over to Sasuke's desk laying a note on it which read. 'Is everything alright?' with a little cherry blossom flower next to it.

Sasuke looked up from his maths book and blinked at the note, then at Sakura. He ignored it for a moment before discreetly pulling it over to him and turning it over, writing 'Yeah, why wouldn't it be. I was just giving you and Naruto some alone time.' he wrote back, drawing a little Uchiha fan in the corner, then glared at himself, he wasn't gay like Sakura but he couldn't scribble it out now, he'd look stupid. He reached over slyly and slid the note onto Sakura's desk without looking at her.

When Sakura looked at the note her eyebrows knitted together, she glanced to the side at Sasuke with a small frown before she scribbled her reply. 'Alone time? with Naruto? why would I want that? you just seem a little strange, I worry about you, that's all.' she drew a little sweat drop face and handed it back to him discreetly before pretending to be doing her work.

Sasuke quickly tore some paper out of the back of his back and wrote, 'Because Naruto likes you.. no, he loves you. I'm in the way. Don't worry about me, idiot. x' he wrote back, scrunching it into a ball this time and tossing it to Sakura's desk, looking up at the board.

The maths teacher, Ebisu looked up then and narrowed his eyes at Sakura. "Oh? A note hm Sakura? Well, whatever it is it has to say, I'm sure we'd all love to hear it... so why don't you stand up and read it out, or maybe a detention?" The nasty maths teacher attacked her and Sasuke stared at her apologetically.

Sakura looked over at Naruto who was innocently looking at her in interest, amused that his best friends were passing notes and were probably going to get into trouble, not in a horrible way though of course... that wasn't Naruto. Sakura's green eyes flickered about his tan face as he grinned at her from ear to ear, she couldn't read this out... everyone would bully and laugh at Naruto, she'd known for a while he liked her.. and chose to not say anything, she'd allow Naruto to go on and carry on feeling how he wished to, it wasn't Sakura's place to say he was wrong. But she couldn't be with Naruto... and she hoped one day he fell in love with somebody else so it wouldn't hurt him, though.. she doubted that.

Sakura took a deep breath and held the paper up in front of her ''I'm sorry sir... it says-" she scrunched up her face "I was just saying to Sasuke.. that, this class...may be better if someone with proper eye sight was teaching it..'' she mumbled and a few people started laughing.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he smirked with glee at what Sakura had said, that wasn't like her...

Ebisu was fuming, bright red in the face he stormed over to the desk and snatched the note, glaring at Sakura. "Is that so young lady! Well then, if thats the case...I better prove you wrong by reading this... Let's see." He squinted through his glasses.

"Because Naruto-" Ebisu was cut short then by Sasuke getting to his feet and openly yanking the paper off of him and to everyone's surprise, including his own... Sasuke shoved the scrap of paper in his mouth and chewed it, swallowing firmly and sticking his tongue out a little smugly. "Detention!" Ebisu yelled at the top of his lungs, pointing at Sasuke, then Sakura. "You too!"

Then he pointed at Naruto. "And you!" He declared trying to sound menacing and failing.

Naruto stood up and slammed his hands on the desk "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" he yelled at the teacher but was secretly amused, he looked at Sasuke and Sakura with a grin. "Anything to get out of this boring class!'' he put all his stuff away in his bag and he, Sasuke and Sakura left the class, Sakura felt a bit guilty.. she didn't want to seem mean, she wasn't bad at maths and had no problem with it really.. but she giggled a long with Naruto who hooted with laughter as they got outside. "You're hilarious Sakura! I would have never expected that from you in a million years!"

Sakura looked up at him with a smile and looked to the side "yeah well..'' she just shrugged her shoulders a little bit and carried on giggling over it. Naruto put his arms around each of their shoulders as they walked down the abandoned corridors. "Now what're we 'gunna do?''

Sasuke glanced at him and rolled his eyes. "Well... contrary to belief, getting a detention doesn't mean skipping class but-... I can't really be bothered with maths." He admitted, pulling a face as Naruto's beefy arm wrapped around his neck uncomfortably.

"Mm... how about we go and sit on the roof of the English block?" He suggested randomly.

There was a loose ceiling tile in one of the cupboards which you could climb through to get through a hatch that lead to the door to get out onto the roof, Sasuke used to go there to think sometimes and no one would find them there.

Sakura looked at him quizzically then as if to say 'how is that possible?' but before she could say anything Naruto was all for it, seeing Sasuke's 'secret base' as he called it as they walked along the corridor and outside, he found the whole thing simply 'awesome' as he kept yelling as they climbed up through the hatch, gasping like a loud kid. Sakura was helped up by Sasuke and she smiled at him gratefully. "How did you know about this place?'' she asked him as Naruto ran about the roof she was half tempted to grab him to make sure he didn't accidently fall off.

Sasuke was watching Naruto and twitching anxiously, Naruto was so thick anything could happen.

"Hm... well, my brother told me about it. He and my cousin Shisui discovered it on cleaning duty one evening... I don't know." He shrugged dismissively. "He told me about it in my first year...it's a good place to come and, clear your head." He sighed, sitting on one of the power boxes. It wasn't that high, the science block was higher, but you could see the whole school from up here, and most of the town too.

Sakura hesitantly sat down beside him keeping a gap between them, she rested her hands in her lap and stared out at the town with a content smile on her face with her cheeks a light pink, she closed her eyes a little as a breeze blew through them and all her long glossy pink hair blew to the side a little. Sakura reached into her messenger bag and pulled out the rock Sasuke gave her, a Sakura from a few years ago would have creeped Sasuke out too much to get gifts, her drastic change was quite surprising. Sakura would have worshipped it and never eaten it but now she unravelled the wrapper and licked the side of it a little, smiling with a 'mmm' it probably taster even nicer because she'd been given it by Sasuke, Sakura looked over to see Naruto giggling to himself, he was like a five year old amused by anything.. it was quite heart warming though, it's why he was so nice to be around, so easily made happy.. Naruto flopped onto the floor and put his arms behind his head as he gazed up at the clouds. Sakura looked at Sasuke then, her eyes on the side of his face thoughtfully..

Sasuke felt as if so much weight was lifted off him up here, like no one could irritate him, it lifted his mood a lot... Sasuke felt eyes on him and cast his own onyx orbs to the side, the corner of his lips twitching into a small smile. "What is it?" He asked softly, tilting his head to the side as he watched her licking the rock... it made him subconsciously lick his own lips too for some reason.

Another strong spring breeze blew over them then and blew Sasuke's bangs which usually hung and hid his face, to the side, showing his eyes more.

Sakura stared at him a little, her eyes found their way to Sasuke's as he looked at her.. she saw the glint of a chocolate brown in them, the tint of it.. they looked so much warmer when you could see them properly, up here especially.. not dark like everyone thought, she found herself smiling at him. 'You're really beautiful Sasuke... not 'sexy', 'hot', 'gorgeous'... but you're so beautiful I can barely stand it sometimes...' she thought as she stared at him, she could even feel her body going all tingly as she looked at him. "O-oh.. I um, you just look... really peaceful, right now..'' Sakura stuttered and quickly spoke, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Your eyes..are different up here, that's all'' she smiled a bit.

Sasuke blinked at her in surprise then, his perfect eyebrows knitting together just a little... Sakura really did notice the smallest strangest things? How could somebody's eyes look different? Sasuke found himself looking at Sakura's eyes then, they were green... well, that was obvious... tiny little flecks of blue to, and darker around the outside... acorn shaped, and slightly slanted, Sakura's make up was so neat around her eyes, really framing them... they kind of sparkled too... Then Sasuke noticed an eyelash in the corner of her eye he edged closer to her and wet his lips...

"You got... something in your eye." he murmured, slowly leaning in closer to Sakura, his eyes fixed on the eyelash. He was a bit oblivious... making it look like he'd used that as an excuse to kiss her or something like in a lame movie.

'What?..' Sakura's mind exploded as she stared at him, her heart beginning to pound 'why is he?...' her pink lips parted a little as her breath hitched in her throat and she breathed in sharply through her little button nose, she couldn't believe it... This was so perfect, the sun, the breeze, the view.. the atmosphere up here with Sasuke, the weather really was beautiful today and he was going to... Sakura knew Sasuke didn't like her though so she didn't really understand but she was leaning towards him, one of her hands letting go of the rock to come up and lay on Sasuke's cheek, she never touched Sasuke really, anywhere, not even his hands or arms usually so to touch his face was a pretty big thing for Sakura..

Sasuke was pretty confused by her behaviour, it was just an eyelash? He stuck out his finger and swiped it up from her eye, blinking at it on his finger before wiping it on his trousers and leaning right back again from her so her hand slid off of her face. "There we go." He said simply with a weak smirk, getting to his feet and walking away from Sakura, to the edge of the roof, looking down obliviously. He did feel a little strange though, he'd never been up-close to a girl like that... and he and Sakura had had so many close encounters today, the tempura fire, the boob, now this, why did she react in these strange ways? He knew she liked him but, he just couldn't get his head around it... probably because he'd never liked anyone.

Sakura stayed very still with her hand still a little extended in the air, her eyes begun to shake a little then and she had to quickly snap her head to the side, lowering her hand quickly and curling it into a little fist, Naruto happened to look up then and see the hurt on Sakura's face, he didn't say anything he just stared in confusion, frowning a little...He didn't understand why she looked in pain and troubled all the time lately..especially today.

Sakura scrunched her eyes so tight as well as the rock in her other hand 'grow up Sakura..' she thought to herself as her eyes burned, that is never going to happen and you really need to learn that, you're not a little girl anymore and Sasuke isn't interested. When Sakura re-opened her eyes, she was staring out of the town.. for the first time, she just wanted to go home...

Sasuke sat down on the little wall of the roof then, leaning against a pole sticking up from it, one leg hanging down beside him, his hands idly in his lap as he glanced back at Naruto who was humming to himself and Sakura who looked like someone just died. "Sakura-... whats that look on your face? Cheer up." He sighed obliviously, shaking his head a little, turning his head back to stare out at the village. This day seemed really irritating, school seemed tiring actually for once, they had P.E. next... then detention...

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like something had changed over the holidays... he assumed it might be because Naruto and Sakura got closer but that wasn't quite it.

Sakura tried to think of something to say back, something Sakura-like, something to brush off how she was feeling... but she just couldn't, she felt like the biggest idiot.. she'd actually believed for a split second that Sasuke Uchiha was going to kiss her and it had given her the happiest feeling she had ever felt... only it was just false happiness wasn't it, it didn't happen and it never would... Sakura looked towards Naruto then who'd pulled out his orange and blue skullcandies and had them around his neck, he was tapping his leg to the beat of the song he was listening to, something really up beat and hyper by the sounds of it... Sakura stared at the back of his blonde head, did Naruto feel how she felt sometimes? when she ignored his feelings? Sasuke didn't even acknowledge hers... Sakura began to feel a little bit guilty for how she'd always treated Naruto, it wasn't his fault... what if he genuinely loved her and she brushed it off as a stupid crush? Why was Naruto so different to her? Sakura suddenly felt really ashamed of herself.. Over the Easter, Naruto had text her asking if she wanted to go to the movies, the park, the fair in town, the market.. she didn't even reply to say she was busy, she'd been such a bad friend.. and truth of the matter was, maybe the only person that would ever like her was Naruto, she wasn't anything special after all.. In her eyes, her body was average, her boobs were average, her face was average.. she was average, she'd need plastic surgery for someone like Sasuke to like her.

Sakura must have sat there thinking these thoughts for a LONG time because all of a sudden she heard the bell, she felt a lot of relief because she could rush off to the girl changing rooms and she had Netball today... Sasuke and Naruto had basketball, but today of all days... why did she have to get detention? Otherwise she could quickly get out of her games kit and rush to her bike at top speed to get home and crawl underneath her covers. It was typical really..

Sasuke started to stand up, as did Naruto who packed his headphones away and turned to say something to her when she quickly blurted out a 'see you later' and ran quickly to the hatch, climbing down and all but...flying to the girls changing rooms.

Naruto stared after her, then looked at Sasuke in confusion. 'I don't like this..' he thought, his eyes narrowed with worry as he climbed the hatch with Sasuke to go to P.E...

Sasuke quickly changed into his P.E kit, not listening to the irritating 'boys talk' that always took place in the boys changing rooms... same old shit, tits, action films, getting laid, Xbox... Sasuke had no interest in small talk, even Naruto joined in sometimes... but he was silent as always. The boys P.E kit was a leaf-green t-shirt with the school logo on it which was a swirly leaf symbol on the right breast, with black shorts, long black socks with a green stripe around the top. He pulled up his gym socks and switched his converse for black Nike trainers, packed his stuff up as they all filed into the gym where they'd be playing basket ball, they split into two teams and got given bibs.

Sasuke was good at all sports, he enjoyed them too... but today his mind was elsewhere, he made little effort to snatch the ball, dribble and didn't score any goals... his team were growing irritated that their best player didn't seem to be paying attention.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped in the middle of the court and frowned to himself... 'why is Sakura acting so strange? Up on the roof...' he suddenly realised then, the scene of what just happened played out in his mind like a movie... how he spoke to her, how he leant in slowly, staring right into her eyes, the breeze, the atmosphere... it looked like the scene of a first kiss and all Sasuke did was swipe an eyelash out of her eye... did Sakura think he was going to kiss her? Was THAT why she was so upset?

"Oh shit.." He murmured out loud, then THWACK the bright orange ball smacked into the side of his face, knocking him to the ground.

A few people chuckle and yelled 'come on Sasuke, get it together!' but Naruto went over a little red in the face from the game, HE'D been making effort, he liked sports more than any other subject. He reached down and took hold of Sasuke's arm pulling him up to his feet. "You alright Sasuke?'' he asked him with a frown. 'That's two of them acting weird now... what's wrong with the world today?' he thought as he looked at Sasuke who would have never have been hit by a ball like that before, he was always aware he would have smacked it away like some pro, so what was wrong with him today.

Sasuke got up and groaned, holding his hand to the side of his face, narrowing his eyes to himself... 'what kind of an idiot am I becoming?' He thought angrily to himself, shaking his head and pulling away from Naruto irritable. "Tch... yeah..." He muttered, swiping up the ball and turning to toss it at Lee who was sitting on the sub bench. "Here, Lee, you take my spot... I'm going to sit this one out." He mumbled, pulling off his red basket ball vest and tossing it at Lee.

"Oi! Sasuke, don't be such a bloody pussy!" Kiba yelled but Sasuke was already walking back into the changing rooms, so pissed off at himself... he wanted to go home... school just wasn't the same today, but they had that wretched detention...

Meanwhile Sakura was outside jolting about the netball court wearing a 'pretend skirt' as the headmaster called it.. secretly a pervert, it was disgusting green skirt with shorts attached to it underneath and a white t-shirt with a green leaf logo above her breast, she was wearing a green sweatband and her hair was tied up into a high pony tail, she was determined to forget about Sasuke before today messed up anymore... all three of them were good at sports, they often stuck together at sports days and when they did uni-sex sports as they were called like Badminton they worked together and never chose to be with anyone else, it was like instinct, second nature, Sakura loved playing badminton with Sasuke.. she'd get to see his muscular legs, watch him down half a bottle of water in one go, Sasuke was even more beautiful when he was sweaty.. 'Sakura, you're not a high school girl, stop fantasizing about Sasuke!' she scolded herself and shook her head, grabbing the ball and getting into the game..

By the time it came to an end, she was exhausted... more mentally and emotionally than anything, as the school came to an end.. she walked up to the vending machine outside her changing room in her 'pretend skirt' she couldn't be bothered to go in there right now and listen to all the girls planning nights out and outfits.. She selected a can of strawberry milkshake and watched it fall to the bottom of the machine with a clanging sound, she crouched down to get it out and cracked it open, drinking some of the cold, sweet liquid with a sigh.

Sasuke didn't bother to change back into his uniform since they had detention, ignoring Gai the irritating boys gym teacher as he ranted about hygiene... Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he intended on going home and jumping straight in the shower... a cold one preferably, besides, he'd hardly worked up a sweat, standing in the middle of the basket ball court like a mong...

As Sasuke walked out of the changing rooms he got a full shot of Sakura's ass in her tiny 'skirt-short-hybrid' thing that none of the boys really understood. He blushed to himself and looked away, feeling like a pervert.

"Sakura." He said in a low tone, pulling his bag over his shoulder. "I'll... walk with you to detention." He muttered frostily, an air of awkwardness about him as he spoke.

Sakura snapped up straight and at the same time whacked her head on the vending machine in surprise, she let out a cry of surprise and reached up to grip her head.. going completely red, mostly in embarrassment. 'Way to go Sakura.. today has been the worst day, ever!' she thought to herself as she scrunched up her eyes. "O-okay..'' Sakura forced herself to say, she put her bag over her shoulder and drank her strawberry milkshake, walking quite a distance away from Sasuke down the corridor, her high ponytail bouncing a little and her green eyes averted to the opposite direction of Sasuke all together... ''I-it..really sucks we have detention, hm? I-I've never had one before'' she forced herself to say in a stutter, why was speaking to Sasuke so hard..

Sasuke glanced at her and smirked a little. "Tch... me either, well.. not for something like this anyway... usually just fighting with Naruto-.." He paused then to look over his shoulder... the three of them always went everywhere together but... he needed to apologise to Sakura at some point, and he had no intention of doing that in front of Sakura... he didn't even know how to go about it? What was he supposed to say 'oh, sorry you thought I was going to kiss you'... this was stupid, it had gone on long enough... they couldn't be friends if Sakura was going to be like this with him.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks then in the corridor, turning to face Sakura he grabbed her shoulder with one hand, looking up at her face. "Look-... Sakura, I feel... like I owe you an explanation." He muttered stiffly, narrowing his eyes at the floor.

"I-... I have no interest in dating you. It's... not your fault I just, don't want a relationship right now. You should... give it a go with Naruto..." He muttered through gritted teeth. "He... he actually deserves you and, he'd treat you well." He told her, it was probably the hardest thing he'd ever done, he got asked out ALL the time, confession notes in his locker, girls coming up to him and looking as if they were going to pass out as they shakily asked him out on a date, Sasuke usually gave them a dirty look and a 'no' before stalking off... but Sakura was probably the only girl he felt he owed it to, to speak out to... he couldn't keep letting her chase him, always living in hope that something might happen one day... it might, one day... but not now. Not in high school, Sasuke was certain of that.

Sakura stared up at him as if she looked like she was about two seconds from turning and running off, but smiled.. it took a lot of effort and she was positive it wasn't COMPLETELY real, but it was a smile none the less. "I know that, so don't worry Sasuke.. I know we'll never be together, I sort of gave up that childish thinking over a year ago now. But.. I can't be with Naruto, just like you can't be with me..'' she shook her head and looked down at her trainers, squeezing the half empty milkshake bottle in one hand. "I like Naruto.. I do, I care about him but it's because I care about him I can't ever lead him on.. I can't give him the chance because I know... I know that I'm not going to want it a hundred percent... and you should only be with someone if it's a hundred percent... otherwise it's not fair on Naruto..'' she explained glancing back up at him with a smile. "So you shouldn't say things like that Sasuke, no one SHOULD be with anyone..and if they should be, they will be..'' when Sakura was finished she downed the rest of her milkshake and tossed it skilfully in the bin, getting it in with a smile, she felt better now.. the air was clearer again, she reached over and linked her arm with Sasuke, something she usually wouldn't have done but.. she was feeling confident right now, happy as she walked with him.

Sasuke blinked at the arm linked in his own and let out a sigh. "I never said never... I just think we're too young to be worrying about that sort of stuff... its, kind of stupid." He told her sheepishly as they walked, but breathed a sigh of relief. If he'd said that to Sakura two years ago she would have broken down, cried and begged him then become even more dead set on getting his attention... but, they had found a sort of compromise now.

He just wished Sakura treated he and Naruto like equals, the slight tension between them all was too much. If Sasuke had feelings for Naruto it'd be a complete love triangle and that was never healthy.

They got to the detention room and Sasuke threw himself down in a seat at the back, glaring at the lines written on the board. 'I must not be insolent in class' to be written 100 times... how annoying. He'd prefer cleaning duties over lines.

Naruto came in late as usual, he stumbled in and the detention supervisor gave him a look with a disaproving frown. The blonde held his hands up in defeat and laughed foolishly. "S-sorry sorry... Got lost'' he lied.

"Oh really? considering you've been here for four years Mr Uzumaki I find that excuse to be rather ridiculous'' the teacher said with a sigh ''sit down.''

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and Sakura with a grin and quickly rushed to his seat beside him. "This is so cool huh? Detention together how awesome is that!" he chuckled like an idiot as he got set on his lines, finding it hard to spell the words... even though they were the same thing and written on the board..he stuck his tongue out in concentration like it was the hardest thing.

'What an idiot..' Sakura thought as she glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye but smiled to herself, she pulled out one of her notebooks and ripped a smart part out the back... Sakura was really asking for it today but the teacher was flopping half asleep at a desk at the front, he seemed to just want to go home too.

Sakura wrote a quick note saying 'Naruto, do you want to do something on the weekend? I'm in town so maybe I could go shopping with you, help you buy some clothes or something ~ Sakura :3' she passed the note to him and watched as the blonde went bright red as he read it, completely taking it the wrong way... she quickly added another note to his desk reading 'it's not a date Naruto -.-' and he scratched the back of his head and sent her a quick note back saying. 'Sure! I bet I can fit you in in my busy life since you asked so nicely y'know!' he drew a little swirl and a thumbs up picture and handed it back...reading it made Sakura twitch but she decided not to react to his annoying behaviour and change her mind, which was tempting... but she needed to be nicer to him.

Sasuke glanced up at them and scribbled his lines as quickly as he could, when he got to a hundred he got up and put them on the teachers desk who didn't even look at them, screwed it up and tossed it in the bin. "You can go." He grunted.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and Sakura and smirked a little. "See you guys later." He called back to them and left the two of them alone, walking briskly out of the school as he took out his iPod and selected one of the loudest heaviest songs he had. Sasuke had pretty much every genre of music on his iPod, he didn't have a particular taste. He didn't like heavy metal that much but, it was the best thing for drowning out his irritating thoughts today.

Sasuke got on his bike and began cycling home at top speed, a pissed off look on his face... he needed to shake this mood and make tomorrow a better day.

Sakura and Naruto left together, they went to the bike shed where their pink and orange bikes were locked up and Sakura stared at Sasuke's empty space... they always rode home together, complained about the day, moaned about tomorrow, about a teacher, a class, something.. her eyes saddened a little. 'Have I made him mad at me today? so much as happened since we first walked into school.. the rumours are stronger than ever... that must really piss Sasuke off..-' her thoughts were interrupted by Naruto who was giving her a shake. "Sakura, you look 'kinda sad y'know? What's wrong?''

Sakura looked up at him and stared in a spaced out manner for a moment before looking down at her feet. "I just... I just don't want anything to get ruined this year..'' she responded and closed her eyes.

''Ruined? huh? what do you mean Sakura?''

"How we are.. how Sasuke is, our group.. next year is our last year and everything might change.. so I don't want anything to go wrong right now.. I'm just fed up of people making up rumours about Sasuke and I.. it must really make him so angry at me..'' her green eyes began to shake a little and she clutched the strap of her messenger bag.

Naruto stared for a moment before he made some kind of snorting sound "I don't think it bothers Sasuke that much, he's not that type of guy y'know? you're such a girl Sakura.. I-i mean you worry too much! you're going to make yourself ill or something! If today was a bad day, you just make tomorrow a better one! and don't worry about Sasuke... he needs us just as much as we need him and each other, you ever thought about that? He doesn't make effort with anyone else but us, y'know?'' he gave her a grin and Sakura stared at him with parted lips, her eyes glinted a little and she was soon smiling. 'Oh Naruto..' she thought and reached over to lightly punch his arm. ''Hey! I was trying to help!'' the blonde yelled back with a grin as they unlocked their bikes.

As they rode through the calm town they lived in, just off of the main city Tokyo, everything was traditional and respected around here, at this time of the year was Sakura's favourite.. the town was covered in Cherry blossom tree's, petals covered the clean pavements and fluttered everywhere, it made Sakura really look forward to summer.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, don't be late this time!" Sakura yelled as they reached the street where they separated to go home.

"Yeah! I'll do my best! See you later Sakura!" Naruto yelled back as they rode off down the street, standing up on his bike, clearly very happy with himself.


	3. A day without the dobe

Sakura went straight home and locked up her bike, her Mum was already home as her car was out the front so as she stepped in the front door and slid out of her shoes, she could smell dinner already cooking, the scent of sweet beef dumplings and teriyaki sauce was what she picked up on, she smiled to herself and went upstairs... Naruto's speech and positive words had put her in a really good mood, that was the thing about Naruto.. he could make anyone crack a smile, mostly from his stupidity but for other reasons too..

Sakura got out of her uniform and hung it up, pulling on a pair of white shorts and a light pink lazy t-shirt, she kept her long white socks on that went up to her knees and kept her hair up, she'd have a shower after dinner anyway, for the second time today.

Sakura rushed downstairs with her little box of prawns Sasuke had made her "Mum, I'm going to have this for dinner too okay?'' she smiled up at her Mother who was in an apron and stirring the sauce on the stove. Quickly warming up the prawns, Sakura pulled out her phone as she sat on the kitchen side with her legs dangling, the smell of Sasuke's cooking filled the kitchen and she couldn't stop smiling to herself, especially as her Mum commented and asked if she could try some.

'Sasuke, let's have a normal day tomorrow? okay? Sakura 3' she pressed 'send' as she tapped out the text and sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

Sasuke was in his room, wearing a pair of black jogging bottoms with white stripes down the side and a navy blue t-shirt with a white seven on the front. He'd been practising his violin on his mothers orders when he heard the chimey text tone from his mobile.

Sasuke put down his violin and threw himself down on his bed, picking up the phone, smirking at the text, quickly tapping out a reply, 'Yes definitely... today was weird. Sorry about that. Sas. x' he typed, which was rare, he never said the word sorry and never put a kiss at the end of his messages.. he was too blunt but, Sasuke was in an oddly good mood since he got home, showered, went for a run, found out his cat was pregnant and that they were having Suki yaki for dinner... life wasn't that bad, not really.

Sasuke text Naruto then 'We should do something this weekend, the three of us, if you're up for it, oh and... talking today was good.' he sent to Naruto before getting off his bed and sliding his phone away as his mother called him for dinner.

That evening was a nice evening, Sakura sat down and ate dinner with her Mum they both ate Sasuke's beautiful prawns and thoroughly enjoyed it, obviously. They watched night time TV after Sakura's shower, Sakura with her fat white cat in her lap which she stroked idly, she went to bed early that night..Eager for the next day, 'tomorrow will be better..' she told herself as she drifted off to sleep.

Only the next morning she was woken up not by her Mum but by her phone ringing from her bedside table, Sakura lifted her hand blindly for it with a groan, flipping it open and holding it to her ear. "Hello..?'' she said sleepily into it.

"H-hey Sakura.. it's me.. Naruto..y'know?''

Twitch.

''Naruto, I don't wake up for another hour yet...do you have a death wish?''

Naruto could be heard chuckling weakly down the other end, then coughing. "S-sorry.. just, I won't be in school today..''

Sakura's eyes fluttered open a little more and she sat up on one elbow in her bed, her pink her a mess of bed hair right now. "Why not? come to think of it, you sound pretty awful Naruto..'' she frowned in concern.

"Yeah well..you would too if you'd had a night like me!'' Naruto chuckled on the other end again then groaned. "I was up all night in pain, I've had it before but it got better..Dad's had a enough so we're going to the hospital today to find out whats going on, y'know..which sucks as I really wanted to see you today! sorry Sakura..''

Sakura was sat up properly now, running her fingers through her messy strawberry milkshake coloured hair. ''Oh...'' was all she could say but there was worry flickering all over her face. "Okay well.. I'll tell the teacher, just.. text me later to tell me if you know what it is?''

"Sure! hopefully they don't have to cut off my arm! y'know.. because that would really suck.''

'How would your stomach...-' Sakura just shook her head, shaking her thoughts off.. Naruto would always be an idiot.

"A-anyway, Dad's coming to help me get dressed as I can't move.. wanted to tell you though! Don't worry too much about me Sakura! bye!"

When Naruto hung up Sakura lowered her phone and looked at it with a frown. 'Naruto's never off school... I hope he's alright' she thought with a sigh, flopping back into her bed... she was going to have another hour but, she might as well just get up now and watch a bit of TV or something.

Sakura and Sasuke knew that Naruto didn't have parents, he had a Foster Dad called Iruka he'd been fostered since he was one years old so that's all Naruto could remember, he saw Iruka as a real Dad and nothing else, they lived in a small house ten minutes away in town, Naruto was a pretty basic guy though.. his favourite food was BBQ pork instant ramen, his favourite drink was... milk, his favourite animal was frogs, his favourite hobbies were...eating, trying to beat up Sasuke, going camping with his Dad and flirting with Sakura, he watched a lot of action films all night too and never did his home work... that was Naruto in a nutshell, he seemed happy enough and he never complained, but he'd been bullied in primary school although he never spoke about it or showed that it affected him at all, he'd really come out of his shell when he got closer to Sasuke and her anyway.

Sakura had a slow morning, it was nice though.. her Mum wasn't even awake yet, she drank herbal tea in her back garden in her pyjamas with her cat, ate some Special K with strawberries and a leftover sweet dumpling that was in the fridge, then she ran herself a long bath, scrubbed herself in bubbles and washed her hair with her cherry shampoo. Sakura had a lot of time to get ready so she made a lot of effort today, she put her clear nail varnish on her clean nails, put a very thin line of liquid eyeliner on her upper lid and the smallest amount of mascara to define her lashes, she brushed her hair and then decided to curl it so it was in ringlets.

When Sakura was finally ready to go, she felt really good as she went out to get her bike and rode to her meeting place with Sasuke.

Sasuke was already there as usual and sighed when he saw Sakura... great, no moron today to keep the tension broke. "Hey Sakura..." He greeted her, as he pushed himself up from the wall and straddled his bike, peddling slowly beside Sakura so they could talk. "I got a weird text from Naruto this morning saying 'uugh, bad stomach. Won't be in today y'know, going to the hospikal.' He read out skilfully, holding his handlebar with one hand as he read out Naruto's badly spelt text, sighing and sliding his phone away.

"The idiot probably are too much ramen... but it's really not like him to miss school, don't you think?" he murmured thoughtfully as they cycled through town, since they were both early, Sasuke stopped at the corner shop and bought himself an instant cappuccino, he was a sucker for coffee, especially in the mornings but, they usually spent so long waiting for Naruto... they never got the time.

Sakura went through the list with a thoughtful 'hmm' and selected a strawberry frappachino with a cookie, she went over to Sasuke and sat down beside him in the small coffee shop, she looked out of the window as she sipped her drink, it was a little warmer out today, summer was definitely coming...

"Naruto didn't sound too good on the phone'' Sakura muttered then in concern, looking over at Sasuke across the table as she nibbled her cookie, chewing it slowly. "We'll find out later anyway hm?'' she smiled a bit, leaning back into her chair with a happy sigh. 'This is such a nice day...' Sakura thought as she hung her head back over her chair so it was partially upside down, her eyes on the petals fluttering across the sky out the window.

Sasuke nodded and broke the plain chocolate kit-Kat he bought in half, dunking it in his coffee, at home he would have sucked off the bitter chocolate... but it didn't feel appropriate here with Sakura so he just ate it normally, nibbling at it elegantly as always.

"Mm... hope it's nothing to serious. Its nearly the end of the year, we're going to have so much homework over the next few weeks, assignments and stuff... finals are at the end of next month." He sighed, shaking his head. He knew he'd have to end up helping Naruto with his work or he wouldn't pass the year and get held back.

Sasuke looked up across the table at Sakura then and actually smiled a little when he saw the happy expression on her face. "So... just me and you today hm?" He said thoughtfully with a smirk, getting out his timetable, which he knew off by heart anyway and checked his homework diary. "Damn.. that music assignment is this morning... we were supposed to do duets... and Naruto isn't here, we have half the day to do it... would you... would you mind helping me out?" He asked awkwardly, looking up at Sakura who he knew was already doing her assignment with Ten-Ten...

Sakura looked back over at him in slight surprise but nodded once eagerly "sure!'' she smiled getting up from her chair and moving her's across so she was right next to him, bringing her stuff with her.. she sipped at her frappachino and looked up at Sasuke. "Did you have an idea of what you two were going to do?'' she asked him with a tilt of her head.

Sasuke shrugged a little at that and awkwardly wet his lips, stirring his coffee foam. "Uh...well, I wasn't actually sure... I've never... sang in front of anyone... so I was going to ask Naruto to do a piano duet of Hallelujah with me, he can't really play but... the chords he could manage, then... Kurenai sensei said we have to do vocals too so... I was wondering if you'd sing... with me." He mumbled, glaring now into his cup as if it had offended him. Sasuke was such an un-expressive person outwardly but he secretly loved playing the piano, the violin and the flute... he never performed though, just head lessons since he was a kid, all but forced to go by his mother... and his Dad forced martial arts, he was a typical Japanese boy really...

Sakura could actually see how hard Sasuke was finding this right now; she was watching his face, small details about it... 'You're so cute Sasuke...' she thought to herself and had to bite down on her bottom lip, she couldn't help herself she giggled behind it and smacked a hand over her mouth. "Of course, I'll sing with you!" she blurted loudly, making people around her stare in surprise. Oh god... 'no this is going to be a good day Sakura...You're not going to get embarrassed and turn into an idiot today' Sakura took a deep breath through her nose and reached over to lay a hand on Sasuke's arm. "I'll do anything you want, for Naruto too, okay?'' she smiled, trying to avoid looking at his eyes. 'Let's face it..I'll always be a fool for you, Sasuke.'

Sasuke blinked at the hand on his arm and finally looked up at her. "Anything? That's stupid... what if I asked you to jump in front of a bus?" He teased in his own, dry Sasuke way, raising an eyebrow and smirking a little, then his smirk slipped into a small smile. "But... thank you." He said genuinely. "I'll probably get a better mark for it with you anyway... have you heard Naruto singing? He sounds like a drunk clown getting run over." He actually snorted a little, shoving some kit-Kat into his mouth before he could start laughing, recalling the time they'd had to record themselves singing for Music and Naruto started wailing... it was nearly impossible not to laugh, even for Sasuke.

Sakura snorted again and tried really hard not to laugh but little giggles came out of her lips then all out laughter until she had to wipe the corners of her eyes, Naruto wasn't even here and he was still making them laugh, making them smile..that was the magic of Naruto Uzumaki.

When Sakura had got over her little giggle fit, she drank the rest of her frappachino and put her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go, we have no excuse to be late today if Naruto's not here'' she smiled at him and took hold of his arm, waving to the nice tubby coffee lady who smiled at them as they walked out, Sakura went over to her bike and got onto it.

When they got to school... that's when it all went terribly wrong, her perfect day. A group of boys and a couple of girls approached Sakura and she looked at them in confusion.

"So, Sakura what was it like to have Sasuke Uchiha's cock inside you?'' One of the girls sneered.

"You're not a virgin now are you?'' one of the other boy's added and Sakura was getting redder and redder. "N-no.. I am-"

They burst into laughter "everybody knows you've done it... everybody knows you're the exact same as Ino Yamanaka''

"I-I am a virgin!'' Sakura snapped at them finally. "I would never sleep with Sasuke! Just because he's not interested in you doesn't mean that's my fault!" she yelled at them finally before rushing off through the front of the school doors.

Sasuke was fuming, he silently got off his bike and grabbed one of the girls by the front of her collar, the one that said the 'cock' comment... he yanked her close to him and glared down into his eyes. "So what if Sakura was sleeping with me? You tease her and yet, you'd do anything to have my cock inside you... you sad little slut. If I were to sleep with any girl at this school, it would be Sakura. Not a cheap little tramp like any of you." He snarled, pushing her to the ground and glaring down at her. "Now why don't you go and be sad jealous bitch somewhere else... tch.. Scum." He snapped nastily at them all, pushing through the gaggle of girls and heading after Sakura, on the way to the locker rooms he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her round to face him, anger all over his face but it wasn't at Sakura. "Hey.. sacra." He said firmly, pulling her into an empty class room, getting a little awkward, she wasn't crying was she?

Sakura looked up at him with watery eyes, she had been crying but she was just finishing up, she didn't cry that much so she could usually sort herself out, her eyes were glistening with liquid and her nose and cheeks were a little reddened, she turned around and buried her face in his chest with an 'umf' sound, she scrunched her eyes tightly and just stayed there. ''I'll be okay in a minute..'' came her muffled voice. "I'm sorry.. I-I don't want to embarrass you, I wish they'd all just... shut up already...'' she whispered frustatedly into the material.

Sasuke looked away for a moment, wetting his lips in irritation. "Tch... yeah well... you know they're just jealous, you know Sakura... I mean, even if... what they said... were true, its... not exactly something to be ashamed of is it?" He muttered, quirking up an eyebrow, arms folded across his chest. He wasn't being big headed, just honest...

"Mm-..c'mere... I don't want you to be upset, its... sort of my fault." He muttered, randomly doing something he'd never done before, reaching out he pulled Sakura to his chest with a soft thud, wrapping his arms around her in a manly way, giving her a squeeze as he looked up at the class room ceiling with a sigh.

A gasp left Sakura's lips and her eyes gave a soft shake in their sockets as she came face to face with Sasuke's chest, she couldn't help but breathe in through her nose, Sasuke's scent filling her nose and she couldn't help but mentally smile, he smelt so clean unlike most boys who smelt of b.o in her opinion and cheap deodorant, Sasuke smelt so elegant and it really summed him up. "Sasuke...'' his name rolled off her tongue in a whisper and she lifted her hand to clutch the front of his chest, sniffling quietly and closing her eyes. "I've just... got to toughen up, I'm sorry I'm being a baby... I-it's not something to be ashamed of to me, but I don't... want to degrade you or anything, you're a gentlemen.. you don't just, sleep around..'' she told him quietly.

Sasuke smirked at that and looked down at her, shaking his head as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. "Yeah, I know that... and you know it too... thats all that matters. This is just high school... it seems like... it's the only thing that matters but, in a few years time, you'll forget the names and faces of all those idiots..." He muttered to her, leaning back and holding her by the shoulders, casually swiping a few stray tears from her cheeks. "Now... chin up." He muttered, tilting her chin for emphasis. "And don't hide your face so much, you have really nice eyes, so show them off." He said idly, picking up his school bag and turning to leave the room.

"Hey-... this is kind of a dumb idea... but, since everyone thinks we're at it anyway-... how about we... play along, give them a reason to be jealous." He smirked, a little childishly but, then again... they were still kids.

Sakura's eyes widened a little as she wiped the corners of her eyes with her sleeve and sorted herself out, she looked up at him with parted lips. 'That sounds like something Naruto would do but... it sounds... fun' she felt herself smiling, anything to get back at those girls, she'd never been bullied in her whole life apart from when she was in nursery and everyone laughed at her forehead but all of this felt like bullying sometimes.. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea'' she smiled a little mischievously.

Sasuke smirked a little and nodded. "Fine... anything to shut those sluts up." He muttered irritably, thinking back to the girls... They had assembly, this could be fun.

Sasuke took his black zip up hoody which had white Japanese Kanji down one sleeve and went over to Sakura, pulling it on her quickly, he mentally chuckled at how big and baggy it was on her, like a typical boyfriend hoody. "Come on then, assembly." He smirked, draping an arm idly around her shoulders and lead her out of the room... it was pretty weird, he was already doubting his master plan, but the look on everyone's faces as they walked into assembly like this, he couldn't stop smirking, wow.. he really was a big kid, no better than Naruto... that pissed him off.

Sakura's actions weren't exactly acted, she shyly clutched Sasuke's hoody around her with one hand and held onto the strap of her messenger bag with the other, she looked up at him shyly and then around at everybody else... it was amusing at just how many people were interested in their private lives, even the 'geeks' were whispering about it, a lot of people were saying 'I knew it' to each other and usually it would have frustrated Sakura but she mentally giggled like a little girl as they went to sit down together, a space next to them where Naruto would usually be.. She leant close to Sasuke, laying a hand on the front of his chest shyly as she pretended to be interested in the front of the assembly hall as the teacher began.

Sasuke blinked down at Sakura... no one was looking now, she didn't have to keep acting? But he tightened his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his chest he gave her arm a small pat and smirked down at her.

He tried to keep focused on the front as Tsunade the head mistress gave them all a speech... though Sasuke wasn't listening, he didn't care about the rules, he knew what they were and he abided by them... the usual stuff was covered... but as usual assembly was pretty dull.

Sasuke heard Ino gossiping away behind them and smirked to himself, leaning down to whisper in Sakura's ear; "You're really queen bee today" but making it look like he was kissing her cheek to people sat behind them.

Sakura glanced up at him with a soft blink and her lips curved into a smile. "I don't know if that's a good or bad thing...'' she whispered back to him, her smile weakening a little. ''I think a few girls would attempt to beat me up if I slept with you.. I know what some of the girls are like, I hear them talking...you should be really, really...creeped out'' she giggled softly. "One girl was plotting to get you drunk at a party she was planning... she was going to spike your drink and have sex with you and try and get pregnant with your baby..'' she gave him a serious nod. ''The girls are dangerous.''

Sasuke made a choking noise, his eyes visibly bulging in his skull a little... his mouth went very dry... if that were true.

"Jesus... maybe I should be more careful." He mumbled, staring at his legs. 'I should have gone to an all boys school' He added mentally, turning round to shoot the girls a glare.

Finally the bell rang and Sasuke was tempted to run out of assembly, he didn't know girls could be that psychotic.

He could sense Ino and her 'gaggle' following them as they walked out, gossiping to each other.

Sasuke casually slid his hand down and rested it on Sakura's butt as they walked, holding her to him as they headed to the music block. "I'm just going to the bathroom... babe." He muttered to her, getting into the role as he slipped away from her to go to the boys toilets.

That was a bad idea, Ino grabbed the back of Sakura's hair and yanked her right back as soon as Sasuke was out of sight she shoved her against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing with your filthy hands all over MY boy Sasuke!" She shrilled, pulling on her hair sharply.

Sakura let out a gasp of surprise as her back was slammed into the wall, she cried out a little with a wince and scrunched her eyes, daring to crack one open at the blonde haired girl in front of her, she had far too much make up on her and her hair was fried from bleach, why Ino thought she was attractive she'd never known, especially with that nose.. it looked like a pig's snout.

Sakura kept her eyes squinted but she smiled cockily at Ino, she was a pussy after all, she could be a bitch too. "I don't think my hands were on him... didn't you see? His hands were on... me'' she bit down on her bottom lip with her eyes glinting at Ino.

Ino wasted no time in slapping Sakura right across the face, the loud smacking sound echoed through the corridor.

"Stupid billboard brow! Why the HELL is Sasuke with you! You're just a flat chested little skank who thinks she's so much BETTER than everyone else! He's probably only doing this to piss off Naruto, you know that right?" She smirked, yanking Sakura's hair again and giving her a nasty kick in the shin.

Then she froze, feeling a tall presence behind her and breath on the back of her neck.

"O-oh Sasuke! I didn't see you there... You know... sakura's so possessive of you, she was trying to tell me about how big your dick is... how disgusting." She said in a fake suck up tone.

Sakura had a hand held to her reddening cheek, her eyes were on the ground but she looked up at Sasuke then at Ino... she was DONE with these girls, she moved towards Ino and curled her hand into a fist, not a slap.. She grabbed Ino's shoulder, span her around and slammed her fist full force into the side of her face with a loud 'cha' sound, sending Ino to the floor. Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her hands together, adjusting her bag as she turned and walked off down the corridor. "When are you going to grow up Ino? if I ever saw Sasuke's 'dick' I wouldn't be telling you about it'' she muttered as she strutted along, her doll shoes making tapping sounds on the floor.

Sasuke stared at where Sakura had been standing moments ago with wide eyes... wow... that was pretty impressive, he'd seen Sakura take down Naruto before but THAT... was something else, it made his stomach knot a little.

Sasuke smirked down at Ino on the floor and shook his head, walking off after Sakura, still smirking.

"Nice." He said simply as they walked together to music... he was so bored of these distractions all the time... people needed to get over it.

When they got into the music class, Sasuke was pretty quick to sign into the assessment and pull Sakura into one of the recording rooms before anyone else could swipe it.

It was a smallish room, containing various instruments, recording equipment, in the centre of it was a baby-grand piano with a metronome on top of it and a stool big enough for two people to sit on.

There was a small window but no electric light, meaning the room was pretty dark and sound proof with just a beam of light coming through the small, slightly dirty square of glass, illuminating the piano like a spot light.

Sasuke looked around thoughtfully and began getting a little nervous then.

"So-... uh, can you even... play piano? It doesn't matter if you can't." He shrugged, rooting through the stack of music books.

Sakura looked up at him then put her bag down on top of the piano, getting out a drink she had in there from it she drank some of the lemonade and put it down on the side before sitting down on the piano stool. "You underestimate me Sasuke Uchiha'' she smiled in a mock 'posh' tone, looking up at him as she started play some random keys, creating a soft bit of music. ''My granddad taught all his grandchildren to play whenever they stayed when we were little'' she explained.

Sasuke let out a silent exhale of relief, grades meant a lot to him so, he was glad Sakura had some musical ability, unlike Naruto... for his final exam last year, Naruto wrote a 'song' about frogs... he got an F...

"Okay.. good." sasuke muttered, pulling out the book of music he needed and began flicking through it until he found 'Hallelujah' the only song he and Naruto managed to agree on before the Easter holidays... and Naruto only agreed to it because it was on Shrek...

Sasuke put the book in front of Sakura so she could get accustomed to the notes then got out the laptop, plugged in his iPod and a microphone than began fiddling with the software but, didn't turn on the mic yet.

He got a highlighter pen and highlighted the parts on the sheet of printed lyrics in yellow to show Sakura the bits he wanted Sakura to sing... he was still pretty nervous, his hands shaking as he sat beside her and tinkled on the keys.

"Okay... so you just do the scales... like this." He all but whispered, wrapping his arm around her so he could guide her hands to the right notes and got Sakura to play the basic melody... "Ready?" He asked nervously.

Sakura was smiling the whole time, she really liked music and doing this with Sasuke reminded of her of when she was young and running around in a little summery dress at her Grandparents with her cousins, things were always so much easier when you were young of course, the summers were the best. She closed her green eyes and turned her head towards Sasuke, re-opening them to stare up at him as she started playing the keys Sasuke had got her to of her own accord, glancing at him..

Sasuke found his throat going very dry... it might have been the way Sakura was looking at him right now, or maybe nerves he didn't know. Sasuke leaned up and pressed record on the laptop and began to play, moving his hands elegantly up and down on the ivories, sometimes having to lean over to get to lower notes, but he and Sakura didn't get jumbled up, their hands just moved around each other effortlessly.

Sasuke had a bit of a lump in his throat as he started to sing. He had an odd singing voice, it was a cross between rough and low, and sweet and elegant, a bit like Sasuke himself really. He wasn't looking at Sakura at first but when it was her turn to sing he began trailing off and looked up to watch... wetting his own lips.

Sakura had been listening to him sing, a few times she nearly messed up on the piano as she lost herself in his singing voice, she'd never heard it before and her lips were parted as she played the piano, not wanting to mess up at all which she didn't.. she swallowed when it was her turn to sing but took it in her stride, she was pretty confident in anything other than Sasuke Uchiha, he was the one thing that could make her shake and tremble in her shoes, blush, choke up, fall over, everything... Sakura sang in a very typical girl fashion, it was sweet, light but it wasn't horrible and 'ghetto' like a lot of the girls tried to sing like in this school, trying to sound black when they were white to be blunt, it was a very pretty voice and she sang all the lyrics softly with Sasuke, actually enjoying herself.

Sasuke relaxed a little then, the side of his mouth turning up a little as he tried not to smirk and joined in at the chorus, soon they were both belting it out, singing naturally in perfect harmony with each other, hands getting faster on the keys, weaving in and out of each other... it was quite intense actually as the song sped up, their shoulders brushing against each others, hands occasionally grazing on the keys, Sasuke slender but manly ones which were rough from playing so much sports and instruments next to her soft feminine ones, her neatly manicured nails.

Sasuke found himself gazing at Sakura then... she looked so elegant when she sang really... at ease, he was so used to her being this shy quivering, blushing fool around him that he could really appreciate her right now... in fact he found himself leaning closer to her so the lyrics they sang collided in the space between them he could feel her breath on his lips as he sang... his voice becoming a little strained as his stomach did a weird knotting thing that it had never done before..

Sakura had her eyes close as she sang, playing the keys.. she felt really peaceful right now, really at ease...and herself. She kept smiling to herself, completely relaxed into the music, having fun here doing this with Sasuke they'd never have got a chance to do something like this before, she opened her eyes then and the green acorn shaped iris' slid to the side to look at him and widened a little at how close he was, she blushed a little but continued to sing, too happy to become embarrassed right now. When the song was coming to an end, Sakura slowed down her fingers on the keys and withdraw her hands slowly, exhaling softly. "That was really fun..'' she whispered with a smile.

Sasuke did the same and stayed close to her face, letting out a shaky breath. "You#

"You're perfect-..." He whispered, his mind away with the fairies right now until his eyes widened and he realised what he just said, sitting back quickly and looking away. "A-at playing at the piano... you're... really good." He said quickly, glaring down at the keys before getting to his feet and stopping the recording, not bothering to listen to it, he knew how amazing it was and that they'd get an A. He saved the file and secretly put a copy on his iPod too which was plugged in, swiping it and putting it in his bag. "So, we're all done." He muttered, covering up his embarrassing moment in his usual frosty tone, burning a copy of their song onto a CD to hand into the teacher... that was it now, they had all morning to do this and Sasuke and Sakura got it done in about twenty minutes.

Sakura spun around on the piano stool, her hands resting together in her lap as she watched the back of his head. "We should.. sing together again sometime!'' she offered up to him then "that's if you want to, but I really enjoy singing so'' she clapped her hands together and stood up from the stool. "Do you think that'll be okay? you'll pass?'' she asked him with a tilt of her head, looking down at the disc in his hand.

Sasuke blinked at it and nodded a little. "Yeah, I'll pass... well, we'll pass, this is your grade too. Though... Now Naruto won't get a grade." He shrugged, looking at the piano and glaring at it accusingly for making his stomach go weird.

Sasuke closed up the laptop and then took the disc out to the teacher who put it with the others and remarked 'that was quick'

Someone looked up from the song they were writing and said, 'yeah sensei, they probably just recorded themselves fucking!' making Sasuke twitch a little.. why was this school so obsessed with sex...

Kurenai casually gave the girl detention and smiled at Sasuke. "If you and Sakura are finished, you have the rest of the morning off but, use it wisely." She told him with a smile.

Sakura put her bag on her shoulder and got Sasuke's for him, holding him out to him. "What should we do? it's pretty quiet around here without Naruto around.. maybe we should go to the library? I want to do some research on ancient Rome for History, I've never been to the library as Naruto thinks it's the devils room'' she frowned a little with her brow knitting together. "We should study.. then go and sit on the roof with a drink from the machine?'' she decided, Sakura was being much more herself today, calm, relaxed and speaking to Sasuke normally.

Sasuke blinked at Sakura with interest, looking her up and down, she looked so dinky in his hoody... it was really weird, wearing that seemed to be like a cloak of invisibility for Sakura, she was so much more confident, more gutsy... was this the power that dating him would really give her? The boost... it must be really tiring to want someone all the time, but walking around in his hoody seemed to be good enough for Sakura, he simply nodded at her with a smirk and they went to do just that.


	4. Rooftop Kiss

Sitting in the library with just the two of them was, oddly relaxing, no Naruto wailing and complaining or saying inappropriate things. Sasuke actually found himself loosening up a bit. He undid his tie a little and kicked off his shoes, though neatly placed them by a book shelf as the two of them sat in bean bags with a big stack of books, studying quietly in the corner of the room.

"Sakura.." Sasuke asked idly then, scribbling some notes down in his history book. "Don't you ever get bored of... liking me?" sasuke asked randomly then, not looking up from his book.

Sakura had been casually holding a book about Rome infront of her on the table, her legs dangling beneath it and Sasuke's sleeves hanging over her hands as she held the book but she paused with a surprise 'hm?' and looked over the top of the book at Sasuke for a moment. 'Huh? why's he asking something like that all of a sudden?' she thought. "Um.. well, I don't really think I could get bored of liking someone, otherwise I just wouldn't like them.. would I?'' she replied softly with a slight smile, looking back down at her book. 'Who could ever get bored of you Sasuke?' she thought as she forced herself to start reading again.

Sasuke frowned to himself and bit the inside of his cheek... he wasn't the type to pry and ask questions... he was usually pretty silent but, seeing JUST how out of control the obsession for him at this school was had opened his eyes... he felt sorry for Sakura, she got picked on just out of mere jealousy... girls were a nightmare, perhaps he should just be gay.

Sasuke began to feel... broken then, everyone had a school crush, everyone except him? Was he so devoid of emotion he couldn't even develop feelings for someone?

Even Neji had a thing for TenTen and he was like, almost as much of an ice prince as sasuke was...

"What does it feel like?" sasuke mumbled out loud then without realising, his eyes flickering about the text book he was reading.

Sakura had just been getting back into her book when he spoke again, her green eyes appeared above the old looking book and she blinked at him. 'Sasuke's really changed over the Easter.. I wonder if something happened to him.. I don't know but.. this isn't like Sasuke at all..' she thought as she stared at his face for a moment thoughtfully. "I um.. how can I really describe it.. hmm..'' Sakura lowered her book and looked about the library thoughtfully. "well.. it's a little like, your whole day can be made just by seeing that person smile.. magic doesn't exist but it feels like it when you're around that person.. They turn you into someone you didn't know you were... and it's such a strong feeling it can either make you feel so weak...or so strong because it's just that powerful, sometimes it's a little scary because of that... but it's always excited, exhilerating...and worth the risk of falling, they make getting out of bed early in the mornings of winter seem like getting up in the summer, they make school seem like a walk in the park, everything tastes better.. feels better, it's just the happiest you've ever felt'' she got a little lost in her own words then smiling to herself when she came back down to her senses and looked at the book quickly.

Sasuke lowered his book and stared at her pretty openly, thinking 'what a load of shit' to himself... how could a person FEEL that god damn much? All sasuke felt was irritation, anger, determination, placidity... or just generally apathy. Sometimes he had concern for either Sakura or Naruto, but that was only pretty recent since the start of this year...

He loved his parents, and his brother... because, well... thats just, what you do? He really hated feelings and emotions and decided they were best just... left alone.

"Oh." was all he responded with, looking back at his book.

Sakura put her book down on the table and ran her finger along a few sentences, writing them down in her notebook and whispering the words out to herself in concentration, but she glanced up at Sasuke mid-write and stared at him a little. "Sasuke..?'' she muttered softly then. 'oh god.. word vommit..' "Don't..forget to feel, when you're in university and a girl likes you.. falls in love with you.. or when you have a job and you have a beautiful looking receptionist ask if you're single.. don't forget to feel something'' she told him softly.

Sasuke scowled down at his book and looked up at Sakura with a quizzical expression. "Forget?" He repeated as if she was thick. "Well-... its not like I forget to have feelings, like I forget to plug them in the morning... if something just clicks one day when I happen to like a girl... or a boy, or whatever. And I want to marry them, then it will happen..." He informed her, shaking his head.

"If I could switch feelings on and fall for someone, don't you think I would have by now?" He snapped a little, scribbling something out irritably in his book, tutting to himself. He didn't think too much into what he just said though...

Sakura stared at him for a moment blinking slowly, she mentally sighed to herself. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to offend you.. but when we're all grown up, when you, Naruto and I aren't together... I don't want you to get lonely'' she explained quietly with a sigh, she just shouldn't speak... Sakura closed the big book with a bit of a slam. "Well.. I'm done, I'll um... meet you at the roof?'' she said before Sasuke could reply she'd got up and was rushing out of the library with her bag.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and didn't go after her straight away... he stayed in the libary for a while, finishing the page he was on, then went down to the canteen and grabbed them both some lunch since he forgot his this morning... sort of on purpose because his mother made him have egg mayonaise sandwhiches... disgusting.

He bought himself and Sakura a bento box each, Sakura's favourite strawberry smoothy and a blueberry one for himself, as well as two cup cakes, carrying it all up to the roof. He dumped it down between them both wordlessly and opened his sushi-bento box, snapping his chopsticks and digging in.

"Any news on the dobe?" He asked idly, chewing a piece of salmon.

Sakura looked down at the bento box in surprise, smiling at him appreciatively picking up the little box and pulling out her own pink chopsticks from her bag. "Oh yeah..he text me earlier but I only just chucked my phone, he's got some wrong with his apendix.. it's all enflamed and possibly infected, it's not life threatening.. he just needs a lot of rest and if worst come to worst, it'll need to come out.. and Naruto thinks that's awesome, Iruka's been waiting on him hand and foot and he's able to watch all the TV he wants so.. he's happy'' she smiled and started eating some rice, she was sat at the edge of the roof with her legs crossed, looking out at the town.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, it wasn't just eating too much ramen then?

"Oh... well, I bet he's thrilled, no school for a while then?" he shrugged, looking at the hoody which Sakura was still wearing. 'I wonder what he'd make of our childish game'

"I said to Naruto last night, we were texting, that we should all go and see a movie tonight, you know.. the three of us, he obviously can't come but, maybe you and me could still go, get a bite to eat and then, go back to mine and study... I suppose I have to make up for being away all easter." He smirked weakly, picking up a dumpling and popping it into his mouth, chewing idly and taking a swig of smoothie, then gulped a little, hoping Sakura didn't take this as a date... Maybe it could be? Sasuke had never been on a date before but, it helped if you were generally interested in the person.

Sakura looked over at him and nodded once. "I'll feel mean without Naruto there, but atleast he's happy at home in bed.. where he says he belongs and should stay forever'' she twiched a little and shook her head at their third lazy trio member. "That'll be fun! you've never let us come over to your house before it's always been mine or Naruto's! I bet you have a really pretty Mum!'' she smiled at him as she put some more food in her mouth, drinking some of her drink.

Sasuke shrugged at that, poking around and picking out bits of pickled ginger out of his Bento box, tossing them asside in distain.

"Mm... I suppose she's alright." he smirked, blinking up at the sky and frowning as he imagined bringing her home... oh god, his mother would be a night mare... and his brother too. Why did he come up with this idea again? He said he didn't want to lead Sakura on and now here he was all but asking her out...

When Sakura was finished eating she leant over with a sigh as a breezey wind blew through them, laying her head on Sasuke's shoulder she closed her eyes just for a moment, she was really happy today.. so happy, not just because her and Sasuke were 'pretending' because it was only acting on his part... but because she was able to be so natural with Sasuke, not worry about things, talk to him like a human being and laugh and joke with him, she knew today was going to be a much better day..

Sasuke smirked down at her and picked up a sushi roll, holding it out to her with his chopsticks. He didn't like the cucumber ones...

"Open." He commanded idly, looking down at her as his bangs blowing to the side in the breeze, draping an arm carelessly around her shoulders, though... they were up on the roof, no one could see them up here, it wasn't an act. He just felt genuinely relaxed right now, happy almost but he wouldn't go that far as he held out the little sushi roll.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the sushi roll with a pleasant, cute smile. Cucumber was her favorite.. she parted her lips with a soft 'ahh' sound to allow Sasuke to put the sushi roll in her mouth, she looked up at his face passed the chopsticks still sat there swamped in his hoody as she blinked at him.. studying him, as if her green eyes could look right through him..

Sasuke paused as he felt his eyes on her, he took in her appearance for a moment, the way her hair was clipped out of her face, she looked so small in his hoody, a little rice on her pink glossed lip, her big eyes looking up at him... then there it was, the stomach knotting.. maybe Naruto wasn't the only one with an inflamed appendix.

Sasuke found himself chuckling a little then, raising a hand to his mouth he gave a the front of the hoody a tug and took the chopsticks out of Sakura's mouth. "You can keep this by the way." He added.

Sakura chewwed the sushi slowly and blinked at him, pausing... before she swallowed. "But it's yours? I-i'll.. wash it, don't worry..'' she sweatdropped looking away from him quickly and tucking her hair behind her small pierced ear that had a white star earing in it, she looked down at her drink as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Sasuke snickered a little and bowedhis head, biting back a smirk. "Its just a hoodie Sakura, just keep it, it looks better on you somehow, even if it was ten times too big." He told her, reaching over and pulling the hood up, tugging it down over her eyes, acting oddly playful for Sasuke, he watched her with an amused glint in his eyes and ruffled the top of her head through the material.

His feelings towards Sakura had changed so much over today, since hearing those girls this morning, he felt really protective... but, not in a big brotherly way like he first thought, he couldn't put his finger on it.

Sakura's eyes became lost beneath the hood but you could see her lips and cheeks, she was openly smiling a big pretty smile that would have met her eyes if you could see them right now, but as Sasuke ruffled her hair and probably messed up her ringlets and waves from this morning... her smile turned into a pout and she gave him a playful shove, pushing him onto his side on the floor of the roof with a giggle.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he was knocked sideways and he sat up and genuinely laughed. "Oh yeah? You think I won't push you back cause you're a girl hm?" He snorted, giving her a shove so she fell sideways too, though, he was a little more rough than she was, so used to mucky fighting with Naruto who was twice her size and built like a brick shit house compared to Sakura.

Sasuke was genuinely laughing now, he didn't know why, they 'sobs' of laughter just came spilling out as he watched Sakura fall sideways in a heap in his big baggy hoodie.

''Sasuke!" came Sakura's scolding 'wife' like voice, the voice she usually used with Naruto, she huffed from the floor and sat up, pushing the hood back a little so she could actually see... she was giving Sasuke a look but it was obvious she was biting back a smile by the pinch of colour on her cheeks and the look in her eye, Sakura reached up then and grabbed a cupcake shoving it in Sasuke's mouth and pinning him to the floor, giggling softly. The sounds coming from the rooftop were so innocent, so unlike the rumours and 'stories' at the school.

Sasuke groaned as sickly sweet cupcake frosting that Sasuke usually scraped off and gave to Naruto filled his mouth and he pulled a face, though he was still laughing, sitting up with an arm around Sakura's back so she didn't fall he pinned HER down instead, wiping a load of icing off his face and wiping it on her nose instead, then right across his lips.

It was so strange, though Sasuke wasn't giving it much thought, he and Naruto did this all the time, but he was always irritated, never laughing and enjoying the playfight like this, well... he did enjoy them with Naruto, though only because he loved kicking his ass at anything.

Sasuke pinned Sakura's wrists either side of her head and smirked down at her, the pair of them covered in icing as he laughed, properly for the first time infront fo Sakura... the laughter made his eyes light up a little.

Sakura was laughing herself but... her laughter died down softly and she was soon gazing up at Sasuke, listening to the sound of him.. it really made her heart pound, Sasuke's laughter was one of the most beautiful, mesmerizing things she'd ever heard... it was almost like Naruto, Sasuke's laugh was so heart warming, it made you want to smile, get up and face all the things that bugged you strongly, the spring sun behind his head and the flutter of cherry blossom petals everywhere just made Sasuke even more beautiful.. if that were possible. Sakura quickly licked the icing off of her lips but she couldn't do anything about her nose, she wasn't a messy person but all this was just too fun she didn't mind or care right now. "I don't think...I've ever heard you laugh like that before...'' she whispered to him then from beneath Sasuke, looking up into his eyes with so much wonder in her own.

Sasuke's laughter died away to small chuckles and 'hehs', smirking at her as he tilted his head to the side, leaning down a little. He pushed Sakura's arms up above her head and leaned down a little more. "Yeah well... you're... deluding me today I think." He murmured, his eyes flickering about her face, studying it closely... very closely, she looked so happy... he wished she would look like this more often... today, she really seemed different, he was seeing Sakura in a whole new light, and it was intreaguing him, just a little.

Sakura for once...wasn't taking this the wrong way, becoming shy and embarassed, feeling 'below Sasuke' ..even though she actually was BELOW him right now or having a big fit inside her mind, she was just... happy, caught up in that moment, beneath Sasuke with him looking at her like that... she could smell his deodrant, the shampoo he used, the salmon on his warm breath. Sakura lifted one of her arms free from behind her head and traced the edge of his jawline delicately, sensually with her womanly manicured fingers. "You should laugh more everyday..'' she whispered to him as if reading his thoughts.

Sasuke's eyes slid shut on feeling her soft finger down his jawline... as he did so, a slideshow of memories played out in his mind, all from today... Sakura's face when he walked after her this morning, how upset she looked...then in assembly, her small hand on his chest, the way she looked when they were singing together... her sparkly green eyes as he fed her sushi, he happy laugh and the playfighting.

'I have to try... just once... if nothing happens, nothing happens' he thought to himself, slowly opening his eyes and quickly glancing down at Sakura's pouting pink lips...

Sasuke broke the distance between them quickly, before he could change his mind, it was so sudden and unexpected, not as cliche as yesterday would have been, had he kissed her when the eyelash incident occured. Sasuke kept his lips pressed a little firmly to Sakura's, breathing out shakily through his nose and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

Sakura's heart gave a sharp thud in her chest, a big pound.. it echoed throughout her entire body it seemed and the whole roof around her...even the whole damn town because she couldn't hear anything else right now other than her heart beat, she was staring straight through Sasuke with wide, trembling iris'.. 'no, theres no way.. there must be a trick, Sasuke must be.. there might be some icing on my lips! something... AN EYELASH ON MY LIPS!' Sakura's mind exploded dumbly, but as her eyes slowly focused from the shock and she slowly lowered them to look at Sasuke's lips on hers, she realized...this was real, for whatever reason... Sasuke was kissing her, maybe it was spurr of the moment because they'd had such a fun day... that happened sometimes right? They WERE a boy and a girl after all... But even so, Sakura's hand which was already resting on Sasuke's cheek tensed a little to hold his cheek and she finally allowed her eyes to close, returning the kiss with a little bit of pleasure.. Her legs were trembling and she couldn't stop them, her heart was beating too fast and she could of sworn she was about to fall unconcious from the lack of oxygen she was breathing in right now... but who cared if she died? Sasuke was kissing her! Sakura very slightly parted her lips against Sasuke's, making the kiss proper... more 'official', she could taste the salmon on his lips...

Sasuke didn't really move much, his intelligent brain analysing this...'why am I doing this? What am I going to gain from, putting my lips here? What do I do? Is this it?' His mind was racing 'Kissing is so weird anyway, why do people do it-... oh god, she tastes... good... this feels... weirdly right' his mind spoke to him and slowly, very slowly, Sasuke kissed Sakura's lips properly, making a smooching sound as he opened his mouth and closed it again slowly, so his lips moved against Sakura's... no, that wasn't right, too messy... to sloppy, he didn't want to eat her face... but he actually found himself shaking, he'd never daydreamed about kissing a girl before, or anyone, he didn't wonder how or when he'd have his first kiss like most people... He tried to remember movies he'd seen with kissing and tilted his head to the side, yes, this felt better, their mouths meshed together.

Sasuke was a quick learner, at this new angle his mouth began moving slowly and almost sensually against Sakura's, steady heaving breathes coming from his nose as his lips moved, the kissing sounds were doing inexplicable things to his stomach right now... he thought he would have pulled away by now, wiped his mouth and gone awkward, but it was like time had frozen... this kissing, however weird it was was doing something to him, he felt so light headed, forgot about everything, just kept moving his lips, varying the pressure and vigourosity of the movments...

'where the hell do I put my hands?'

Sakura couldn't believe how he was kissing her... she thought it might be a simple peck on the lips if she was lucky, that would have satisfied her for well... life, but he was moving his lips and making her stomach flutter with butterflies as the outcome, she noticed things though..about Sasuke, he was shaking...trembling, she could feel it beneath her hand on his cheek.. and in her mind she, smiled... Sakura moved her thumb on his cheek then, stroking it very slowly as if trying to calm him, soothe him... As she did so, Sakura who was quite a confident kisser.. she'd had boy's 'smooch' her growing up... but it was nothing like this, they tasted bad and all she remembered was...it felt like a puddle of slime on her face afterwards, not very attractive.. Sakura lifted the other arm that was still behind her head and very hesitantly...slid it around Sasuke's neck as they kissed, she felt a flutter of petals land on them, one landing on her forehead and almost blending it with her hair, but she could barely think of anything else right now... Sakura parted her lips a little more, she couldn't help it.. she was eager, this move.. made Sasuke's taste fill her mouth a lot more, she could taste his saliva on her lips a bit more now...and she could feel him breathing so heavily out of his nose... She let out a soft, shakey breath against his lips and tilted her head the opposite way, a soft girly 'mm' coming from her lips as they kissed.

It felt like someone had put their hand around Sasuke's heart and squeezed when Sakura made that noise... Sasuke was a competetive person, he always wanted to be the best at EVERYTHING he did, whether it was frying some tempura prawns or kissing Sakura...

He shifted his body weight a little then, leaning down on his left arm, his right hand lifting a little and sliding into her hair which he began running his fingers through, slowly and rhythmically as they kissed... he really should stop... but he couldn't... this taste, this feeling this, intoxicating feeling or whatever it was in his head, his chest, his gut, making him feel, drunk almost... Sasuke parted his lips a little more so both their mouths were open and more locked together, he made an involuntary but manly 'mmnh' noise against her mouth, sliding his left arm beneath her and holding her to his chest as they kissed a little more firmly now and then slowly very slowly, Sasuke poked his tongue forward, gently giving the pink-haired girl's tongue a poke and a lick.

Sakura's body trembled against Sasuke's as she felt his tongue touch her particularly sensitive lips at the moment, then moved INSIDE her mouth... the girl's mind exploded. 'Tongues? That's Sasuke's tongue inside my mouth! I've never kissed anybody with tongues before! ...all I can taste is Sasuke!' she thought to herself, during this time she realized that Sasuke's arm was around her.. holding her so close to his body, she could feel his warm toned up skin against her femenine curvy body, his stomach was pressed against hers... it was a simple thing, nothing other girls would write home about but to Sakura it was more of a reason to have a bigger swarm of butterflies shoot across her stomach. As Sasuke's tongue touched hers Sakura couldn't help but gasp it was embarassing but she couldn't hold the noise in, she'd never kissed anyone with tongues before she acted on instinct really, like most people did... and moved her sweet tasting tongue against his, she gave his tongue a lick and felt a pleasurable shudder rush through her, she was breathing so shakily through her button nose and her hand finally left his cheek and ran up into his raven hair, femenine fingers shakily curling in his dark locks.

'Oh god not the hair..' Sasuke cursed mentally, it was a weakness of his, fingers through the hair, behind the ear... he only knew because his mother used to do it when he was little and it used to make him sleepy, now it rather had a different effect Sasuke noticed as he felt Sakura's warm little hand run through it and he let out another groan.

Sasuke's tongue grew a little more curious then, he pressed his body down against Sakura's so every inch of them was touching through their clothes, causing heat and friction between them in their uniform.. Sakura tasted so good, he could taste strawberries, cherry lip gloss, sushi and soy sauce, and very faintly mint toothpaste from this morning, a strange but pleasant combination that summed Sakura up, as well as the occaisional taste of icing.

Sasuke's tongue grew confident then and he began stroking Sakura's with his own, massaging it and giving it little licks, his own mouth filly up with saliva as his dominant muscle explored the girl's wet cave..

He couldn't believe he'd gone this far... it was only supposed to be a curious peck on the lips, but now he found himself grinding and pressing his body against Sakura's a little, his teenage, hormonal body growing ever more curious, because despite everything Sasuke WAS just a teenage boy, he did get hormones, he did wank, he did get random boners in the morning... he just didn't think about sex all the time like most boys, he wasn't thinking about it now, just... how nice, intermate it felt to press your body against someone, especially as Sakura was so dinky, so feminine... he felt strong, powerful and dominant and he liked it, his hand stroking the small of Sakura's back, sliding up the back of her shirt a little to carress the exposed lips as he swirled his tongue around her mouth slowly with a squelch.

Sakura was so thankful to the breeze today otherwise she was pretty sure she might have melted by this point, she was feeling things she...as a woman hadn't felt before right now, Sakura used to be obsessed with Sasuke yes... but it always seemed to be in a different way to everybody else and she just thought that was the right way when they first started school.. she'd be 'normal' if she jumped on the band wagon.. but she'd always been a bit different to other girls, just enchanced by his handsome beautifully looks, mysterious eyes and nature about him, his good he was at everything, how he wasn't like other boys, how different Sasuke Uchiha was to everybody else.. he'd drawn her in from day one. Sakura didn't even care right now that her skirt was blowing up a little, if she wasn't so light headed she might have blushed about it and tried to discreetly reach down and lower it but that would have been impossible since Sasuke's body was blocking the way anyway. Sakura was lost in licking Sasuke's tongue back, following his massages, chasing his tongue a little..so blown away by the feeling, her eyes had remained closed this entire time and she was off in some other world alltogether. Sakura ran a hand down from his hair, down his neck to his shoulders, feeling everything beneath his shirt, she moved her hand to the front of his chest and curled it on his uniform, the ribbon on her sailor top creased between them as his weight pressed her breast upwards, one of her long socks lowered unevenly on one leg. Sakura could have kissed Sasuke like this all day, tomorrow too and the next.. she didn't think feeling like this was even possible in the real world... as she felt Sasuke's hand up the back of her shirt, her heart sped up faster.. his hand was on her bare skin...and really near her bra where the hook was, the feeling of his hand on her made her kissing a bit deeper, it started to grow from sensual to passionate and her breathing got even heavier through her nose as the hand in Sasuke's hair raked through it down to the side of his neck.

Sasuke had never breathed his raggedly before, it was so strange every so often he'd gasp into her open mouth as their tongues danced around eachother... everything was progressing so quickly, they were exploring eachothers bodies, Sakura's small gentle hand felt so good stroking his chest like that, he could feel her skirt slowly riding up beneath them which made his heart flip a little... part of him wanted to pull away and run, but part of him, the part that was winning right now wanted to keep going, keep kissing her and kissing her untill they both passed out... he didn't even know WHY he was still kissing her? Where would this go, what would it lead to? Would Sakura expect him to ask her out? He should ask her out... otherwise that'd be toying with her emotions but he didnt WANT a relationship... or anything... kissing was so complicated, sex, feelings... all too complicated. 'THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL KISSING HER?' His mind scolded but Sasuke simply groaned more deeply, needily into Sakura's mouth and sped up a little more, the kissing becoming more vigorous and passionate as he tilted his head the opposite way, the hand that was on her back stroking firmly now, the other reached down to grip her hip as he pushed against her tongue dominantly with his own.

Sakura's hadn't ever been made to feel this good before by somebody else, she was trembling because it made her feel so good, shudders rushing through her body ever so often..her hot body, that was reaching meltable tempratures...like lava, definitely like lava.. she was a engaged valcano about to erupt and destroy the town around them...definitely. Sakura couldn't believe how hard she was breathing against Sasuke's mouth, she was so into this... so lost in it, she reached down in between them and began moving Sasuke's white school top up, revealing more and more of his toned, creamy pale stomach... not that she could see it but she could feel it, her palm shakily laid flat on his stomach then and she began moving it upwards, the tips of her fingers grazing over his hot skin...he was clammy she noticed, his skin was starting to get slightly damp, as Sakura felt his hand on her hip her mind exploded the thousandth time today, the feeling of his hand there made her arch her body...she wasn't quite sure why though.. maybe it was an act of nature, she pushed her small dinky body up into Sasuke's masculine one and gasped against his lips.

That sent Sasuke into a crisis then... because that arch of her hips, caused a poweful jolt of something through his body... he wasn't sure what exactly it was like a pleasurable shudder, at first he met the arch by pushing his crotch forward, making it brush against Sakura's... that was the mistake, Sasuke's hormonal, quivering body went into over drive and loads of blood rushed south, filling his cock... sasuke felt his pants tighten quickly, probably because of all the kissing, touching, grinding...he was getting hard. There was no way they could continue this now. Sasuke finally tore his lips away from Sakura's with a helpless gasp, a string of saliva connecting their lips for a moment he let out a shaky pant, staring down at her through glazed eyes through his messy fringe, his hair all uneaven on one side as sakura had been stroking it.

Sasuke parted his lips to speak, but all that came out was a horse strained noise... "I-..." Was all he managed to say... god he was solid as a rock right now! How could penises get arroused that easily? It was so annoying... now the kissing had to stop or who knows what might happen. Sasuke got to his feet so fast it was like a blink motion, grabbing his school bag to cover his boner he turned away from Sakura and fled pathetically... he had to go home... right now... For the first time in four years, Sasuke left school, he was bunking technically but that didn't matter right now.

Sakura lay there, very dazed...she stared up where Sasuke had been, at the sky now with her bright red cheeks and messy pink hair.. she slowly rose two fingers up to her lips and touched them, they were a little swollen..and red from the kissing, the corners of her lips curled...more and more until she was smiling so much, her eyes randomly filling with liquid. 'I'm so happy...' she thought, girls didn't work the same way as boys, she didn't have a 'problem' she might be slightly damp down there but she didn't notice, boys always got arroused far more easier than girls anyway it was in there reproductive system and instinct so they 'mated' with chicks.

Sakura forced herself to sit up, looking around her dazedly as if she didn't know where she was... she could have sworn she was on cloud nine or something, Sakura looked around her... then a giggle left her lips, followed by a snort and then she was laughing to herself... Sakura pushed herself up and started skipping across the roof, twirling a little with her arms outstended and her eyes closed, pink flowing around her as her hair followed.

Sakura didn't expect anything of the kiss, she didn't mind if...Sasuke just needed that maybe, wanted to experminent, she wasn't even upset that he ran away.. infact, she expected that of Sasuke.. he wouldn't be able to face the awkwardness after, he wasn't socially made that way so she forgave him.

When Sakura was done, she collected up all her stuff and finally went to her next class, only Sasuke wasn't in it. 'He's gone home? or is he bunking?' she thought as she stared at the empty desk, Naruto's was empty too of course... it gave her time to daydream and think atleast, everyone was staring at her.. Sakura was smiling to herself like a dork.

Sasuke did go home, faced with the hideous task of riding his bike home with a raging boner... thats it, he vowed never to go near a girl again... it was too embaressing, his body got ready for sex way too fast for his liking, it wouldn't be so bad if it were another boy, but... girl's weren't that easy... it was just shameful, even if he wasn't thinking about sex his cock was.

Shamefully sasuke let himself into the house, luckily everyone was out he ran upstairs and jumped straight into his en-suite bathroom, stripping completely naked, glancing down at his rock hard cock between his legs, glaring at it as he stepped into the shower, turned on the cold water with a high, hissing as it hit him like a hundred bee stings...

Things felt different today... as Sasuke tossed himself off in the shower... he felt really hot... his heart began to pound and he found himself panting, pressing his hand against the cool tiles so he was leaning against it and instead of just tossing himself off quickly as usual he started thrusting into his hand... slamming into it and pressing his forehead against the white tiles, ragged grunts and groans coming from his mouth as he pictured Sakura in his mind, she just sort of, appeared there as the pleasure began over taking his brain... he was thinking of how it felt to be on top of her as he all but fucked his hand... her hand in his hair, his tongue in her mouth, they bodies pressed against each other, her breasts-..

"A-aagh!" Sasuke cried out, his knees buckling beneath him he fell to the bottom of the shower, a gasping quivering heap as he spilt his load all over his stomach and chest, his vision flashing white... Sasuke groaned and leant back against the wall, staring up into the water jet, trembling and panting...

'Shit... I like you' he thought angrily to himself, sliding his eyes shut...


	5. One Date

"Sasuke! Wake up!" Sasuke groaned to himself and opened his eyes hazily to see his mother looming over him in her apron, scowling. "Sasuke you'll be late for school!" She scolded him and his eyes widened. "School?" he exclaimed, glancing at his alarm clock, it was already 8am! He didn't even remember going to bed last night... he was in pyjamas though, in his bed but as he sat up he groaned, feeling light headed and clammy. His mother noticed this too and began fussing over him. "Oh, you're burning up... you have a fever... you're going nowhere, now, lay down, I'll bring you some soup and call the school." She informed him, bustling out of the room. Sasuke groaned and collapsed back to the bed, pulling the covers over his head. 'Now look what you've done you've made me ill' he snapped at Sakura mentally.

Sakura of course hadn't stopped thinking about her kiss with Sasuke all night.. her Mum noticed her mood but she didn't tell her, she just giggled and said it was a secret, she hadn't been this happy and chirpy in a long time, she even did some gardening with her Mum that evening and went down the store for her.

The following morning, she got up early in hope of meeting Sasuke's again, she didn't know what to say to him though... but she was too happy to think of that, so as she put his hoody after her morning shower on top of her uniform and fixed her hair, she noticed her lips were a little dry and reddened still... proof of yesterday actually happening. 'That dream was for real!' she thought with a big smile, she put rose smelling Vaseline on her lips and rushed out to her bike.

Sakura got there early... but when she drew closer to the tree...and didn't see Sasuke, her face fell... she waited and waited...becoming more and more devastated, had she really.. effected Sasuke? had she done something wrong? she'd been so happy that she hadn't thought about his feelings regarding it all considering he didn't like her.. ''oh god..'' Sakura whispered out loud, putting a hand to her lips... what if she had just ruined their friendship? what if she'd done something she hadn't? it was all a bit of a blur now, putting her hand under Sasuke's top, his hand on her hip, everything...

As Sakura went to school, late... she might add, she went through the day with her head down, barely speaking to anyone..trying to ignore the two empty seats in all her classes and how she sat under the cherry tree alone at her break times.. she wrapped herself in Sasuke's hoody and buried her face in the baggy sleeves.. 'I never thought I'd feel this lonely without Sasuke AND Naruto..'.

In her last class, which was History.. she did her work, it was an odd subject for her to like but she did really enjoy history.. she reached into her bag under the table and finally pulled out her phone.

'Sasuke, can I come and see you after school? ~ Sakura' she pressed send hesitantly and quickly got back on with her work, trying to forget about it all.

It was not Sasuke Uchiha who got the text message, but his six years older brother, Itachi... Mikoto was very fussy when Sasuke was ill, she took his games console, his TV aerial, phone, laptop, iPod, she wasn't a strict mother, well, sometimes she was but, she was just determined for him to get better, however she had to go to work and called Itachi over here to 'baby sit'. Itachi thought this would be a beautiful opportunity to irritate his little brother and was now sat in the living room watching a film with all Sasuke's stuff piled up next to him, his brother upstairs asleep, there wasn't much else to do...

Itachi heard the phone and quirked up an eyebrow as he read the name, "Sakura hm?" He said allowed, texting back, 'Yeah sure, bring condoms. ;) ' and pressed send, a little surprised at himself, when did he become so immature? He'd been spending too much time with Deidara, Hidan and Kisame...

When Sakura read the texts it was after history now and she paused in the middle of walking in the corridor, staring at the message with shaking eyes..she blushed bright red. 'Wh-what..' she thought to herself desperately. ''Sex...'' she said aloud which made some people look at her with wide eyes and begin muttering to herself... Sakura had a habit of spacing out in the most random places, she brought the phone to her lips in thought and stared down at her thought. Everyone assumed she'd had sex...with Sasuke actually, they'd never believe she was a virgin...but she actually was, completely and utterly a virgin Mary, she hadn't so much as had a boy grope her...apart from Sasuke and the frog incident. But sex...was a little too much wasn't it? too soon? 'I know we got...intimate but... it was just a kiss wasn't it?' she thought to herself..starting to feel quite frightened of this whole ordeal, if Sasuke really wanted that...right now, when they weren't even together... when he'd said he didn't like... was he really the guy she thought he was? The thought of him possibly being someone who she didn't know... scared her.

But she shakily went home first, having a very slow shower...actually dragging out going to Sasuke's, she ate before she came in her towel... admittedly she did make an effort to shave herself everywhere, rub creams in, cover herself in sweet smelling perfume and took extra care with her hair and selecting an outfit... but at the back of her mind, she was terrified.

When Sakura did leave to visit Sasuke it was nearly six o'clock and she said goodbye to her Mum who told her to be safe and not come back too late, she unlocked her bike and began riding to Sasuke's house, she was wearing a pair of white shorts with light pink tights underneath them and a white cardigan, a couple of strawberry hair slides in her hair as she pulled up outside his house and shyly walked to his front door, ringing the bell.

Itachi smirked when he heard the door, knowing his parents wouldn't be back for hours. He got to his feet and walked to the door, looking through the peep hole.

When Itachi opened the door, he leant against the door-frame and smirked down at the girl in the doorway. "Ahh... you must be Sakura." He said in his cool, smooth voice, wearing a tight white t-shirt and black slim jeans his hair loosely tied back. "Sasuke's upstairs, waiting for you in bed." He said smoothly, playing on his text from earlier... if this was his brother's girlfriend, he hadn't told him about her and that pissed him off a little so he decided to play his little brother a bit.

"Sasuke usually gets pretty noisy when he has girls over so-... I better make myself scarce." He added casually before extending his hand. "Itachi Uchiha." He introduced himself.

Sasuke meanwhile was sprawled out in his bed, still flushed and feverish, his head sweating and clammy, he was a little out of it, a cold flannel on his forehead, he was totally oblivious to his brother's evil antics downstairs.

Sakura reached forward to shake his hand which was huge, even bigger than Sasuke's in comparison to hers but their hands were similar somehow.. that was a weird thing to think but Sakura took notice of these things. "I-I'm Sakura..'' she said stupidly, looking like a shaken leaf right now, she was nervous...terrified, she even took a little step back.. she could still text Sasuke and say she'd come down with something...

but she didn't want to be such a 'bad friend'... Sakura took a deep breath and nodded a little at Itachi, she looked around the house... it was beautiful, a huge, old fashioned Japanese house very traditional it made Sakura smile a little, she'd never been here before of course. Sakura looked back up at Itachi and smiled politely "it's nice to meet you... I-I'll go and see Sasuke now'' she said shyly, quickly scampering off upstairs in her pink ankle converse shoes, she walked around slowly.. seeing a room with a crack open in the door... she went over to it veeeery quietly and looked through. "S-Sasuke?'' she called... when she heard no reply, she pushed open the door with a bright red face... when her eyes fell upon Sasuke, the flannel, his flushed clammy face... she became very confused. 'Sasuke's...sick? is that why he wasn't at school?' she thought as she stepped closer to his bed, when she thought about it... she couldn't see his phone anywhere in his room..

Sasuke distantly heard Sakura's faint voice somewhere around, though he figured he was hallucinating, he saw purple lizards on his ceiling earlier, because of the fever.

"Sakura... you shouldn't come near me... you make my cock hard." He murmured almost drunkenly into the pillow... he would NEVER have said that if he were healthy... but he felt so strange right now, spaced out like he was in a dream, everything around him was blurry and unfocused, making him very disorientated. He lifted his head a little, narrowing his eyes at Sakura for a moment before groaning and laying back down, with a feeble groan.

Sakura made a squeaking sound at his words, all the hairs shooting up on the back of her neck.. she took a slight step back hiding behind the sleeve of his hoody she still wore. ''Wh-what..?'' she asked him shakily before she took a deep breath and stepped closer to the bed, seeing a note on the bed side table 'Sasuke, I've invited your brother over to watch over you whilst I'm out, stay in bed all day and drink plenty of water. Love Mum x x' as her eyes read over the note she looked back up at Sasuke and reached over, her hand connecting with his cheek..it was really, really REALLY hot. Sakura very slowly sat down on the edge of his bed then, reaching up to turn over the flannel on his head to the cooler side and dab it slowly..

Sasuke lay back properly then, expecting to see his mother when he opened his eyes but as they slowly focused he saw it was Sakura...the corners of his lips twitched a little and he smirked at her. "Mm-... sakura-... you came to look after me." He murmured pathetically, trying to sit up in bed properly, looking around, he was so dizzy and disorientated, which was odd considering Sasuke was such a composed serious person, he was acting like a drunken idiot or a little kid, scrubbing at his eyes a little. "'m hungry." He mumbled, pouting a little and groaning again, he was really useless at being ill... he wasn't used to it either.

Sakura was smiling down at him with her head tilted to one side, she was a woman after all... and her wife instincts kicked in, she wanted to take care of Sasuke if he was ill, the mystery of his text could wait until later...though she had a weird feeling it hadn't come from him and if it did.. he was in a completely different world right now anyway so she'd let him off...

"Oh?'' Sakura hummed with a smile "I'll go and make you something to eat if you want, if I can find your kitchen, I'll ask your brother.. stay right here'' she told him putting the flannel back on his head and leaving the room, she went back downstairs and as she passed the living room, she recognised Sasuke's phone on the arm of the chair...her eyes narrowed. ''Itachi...Sasuke's brother...it can't have been Sasuke, can it?'' she thought with a shake of her, 90% sure it wasn't him now as she went to make him something to eat in the kitchen.

There was so much to choose from in this kitchen that she put her cooking skills to good use, rolling up her sleeve and giving herself a complete side fringe as she clipped her hair aside. Sakura came back upstairs with a tray of freshly made tomato soup, little soldiers of bread on the side, she thought it would be cute, she'd made Sasuke some udon noodles too with her own mix of chicken and special ingredients, she also brought up a glass of fresh water and a bright red apple. Sasuke was pretty lucky it wasn't Itachi looking after him otherwise he'd never get better, Itachi just liked to tease him like a typical big brother. Sakura lay the tray down on the bedside table. "Um.. Sasuke? are you still with me?'' she asked softly with a little giggle, laying a hand on his arm. "I brought your food up.. can you sit up at all?''

Sasuke kept groaning and complaining that he was hot and his head hurt, he was actually like a typical guy when it came to being ill... 'man flu' as people called it.

He pushed himself to sit up, then paused, focusing on Sakura a little more. "Wh-what? My brother's here?" He murmured thinking of what she said before she went downstairs. Sasuke gave a weary 'oh man' then and lifted the duvet, looking down at himself... he was wearing the most embarrassing pyjamas, they were light blue with bunnies on them... his very old great aunt bought them for him for Christmas last year which Itachi found hysterical and obviously decided to dress Sasuke in them while he was asleep, (after he knew Sakura would be coming over expecting sex.. genius)

Sasuke kept his embarrassing pyjamas covered even in this state and took the tray shakily, smirking at Sakura pathetically. "Thanks.." He murmured, slowly beginning to eat the soup.

Itachi was a bit useless, he hadn't fed him since his mother left for work so, Sasuke hadn't really had chance to get better but as he ate, he could already feel the goodness of the soup bringing down his fever, he wasn't ill, just all the emotions and stress had got to him and made his body really run down.

Sakura watched him eat with a smile and turned her head away to look around his bedroom, looking at all the interesting things of a Gi hanging on the wardrobe, kanji wall scrolls on the walls, a few photos of their trio stuck on the wardrobe, piano notes, homework, a desk with a laptop on it, things like that.. "Sasuke..'' she began then looking back at him, she went around the opposite side of his bed and sat down with him, kicking off her little pink converse and sitting in her tights with her legs crossed on Sasuke's bed. "Did you...send that text to me today?'' she asked softly "I text you...at the end of History asking if I could come and see you as I was worried about you...and the reply I got umm-'' she poked her tongue out as she fished in her pocket for her phone, finding the text and holding her phone up to Sasuke with a blush.

Sasuke was already feeling perkier, thanks to Sakura's cooking, even making enthusiastic 'mm' noises as he ate, downing the drink too. He glanced up at the phone, focusing his eyes on the text, as he read it his eyes widened and he spat out a mouthful of tomato soup rather un-gracefully.

"ITACHI!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes baby brother?" Itachi called back in a soft, mocking voice.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK!" He wailed back down and Itachi could be heard chuckle. "No can do Sasuke, mummy's orders!"

Sasuke groaned and ran a hand through his hair in a stressed manner, narrowing his eyes then smirked at Sakura apologetically. "Ugh... I can't believe him... sorry.. what you must have thought." He mumbled irritated at his stupid brother, he always acted so calm and serious, yet he could be such a tit sometimes...

There was a meowing sound from the door way when Sasuke's fat pregnant cat came waddling in, yowling at Sakura and brushing against her legs.

Sakura exhaled loudly with relief 'thank goodness... everything is normal again' she thought to herself, that wasn't Sasuke and part of her knew something wasn't right, it had really scared her though. She was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked down to see a fat black cat, her eyes lit up and she reached down to pick up the cat, sitting on Sasuke's bed with her in her lap. "You're not fat like my cat...you're pregnant aren't you?'' she smiled as she stroked the cat's stomach gently. "That feels like it's going to be a really big litter too..'' she hummed in thought. "Kittens! that's really exciting, you're really luck-" she looked at Sasuke and blushed a little. 'It's just a cat Sakura...' Sakura sunk down a little and just stroked the cats head in silence.

Sasuke's eyes actually lit up too a little, not excitedly like Sakura... he just, really loved cats, most of all his own. His family had four cats, one for each of them but, it was mostly himself and his mother who loved them so much, it was sort of a tradition in the Uchiha family, they'd bread cats for years and Sasuke's house was full of little cat ornaments, cat nip plants and 'bekon nekos' with the waving pours, Sasuke had one by his bed. "Yeah, I am lucky. This is her second litter now, I wasn't allowed to keep any of her last lot but, she's having six or seven so, mum said I could... her name is Suki... and she really likes you, makes a change." He smirked as the cat began nuzzling against her and purring, obviously smelling the boy cat on her. Sasuke reached over and gave her head a stroke making her chirp happily and swish her tail at him.

Sasuke started on the noodles then and smiled secretly to himself. "These are good." He said flatly but, it was a big deal coming from Sasuke...he didn't complement people.

Sasuke seemed to have forgotten yesterday somewhat, probably because he was still disorientated from his fever, he must have passed out last night in bed or something because he didn't have a clue what was going on with him today...

Sakura stay there with Sasuke quite contentedly in silence then with her legs crossed on his bed and the pregnant cat lazing in her lap as she stroked behind her ears softly, idly.. She looked around Sasuke's very traditional, neat bedroom... so unlike Naruto's room and a few boy's she'd seen in the past. She felt so relaxed in it as she sat there letting Sasuke eat and get his strength back.. but laid down on the bed eventually then with the cat laying on her breasts purring and flexing her paws in her sleep as Sakura stared at Sasuke's ceiling.. she didn't know what to say to him, she was scared to speak... and she hated that, she should be able to talk to him..he wasn't a monster but his opinion mattered so much to her.

Sasuke at every scrap of food on the tray and put it down beside the bed, then looked back at Sakura and tilted his head to one side... something happened... something was at the back of his mind... then he remembered... the kiss yesterday, he also remembered getting a boner and going home and wanking in the shower, and that was in... he went bright red in the face then, his lips parting at the memory at how arousing it felt tossing off last night, he shuddered a little at the memory and looked at Sakura, wetting his lips, really trying not to think about it, but how could he not? To suddenly go from seeing Sakura as just a friend, awkwardly knowing she liked him, to picturing her when he jacked off? Naruto had to come back to school soon or who knows what might happen.

"I-... didn't mean to run off like that yesterday... but-... well." Sasuke mumbled incoherently and decided not to take the matter further.

Sakura looked up at him sort of upside down from laying down flat on her back on Sasuke's bed, her hair fell out of her face and she smiled at him. "It..doesn't matter, that's just how you deal with things hm? it's okay Sasuke really I wasn't mad... I was...really happy'' she looked back down at the cat who got up with a meow, nuzzled Sasuke's leg and went off somewhere fidgeting like a pregnant woman. Sakura moved onto her side and buried her face in Sasuke's leg which was in front of her now, she sighed and closed her eyes. "You don't have to do things for me like that though if it hurts you, I don't want anything to ever ruin what we already have..'' she smiled into his leg. "I'll... be happy forever now so it's okay.''

Sasuke looked down at her nuzzling his leg like that and couldn't help but smile to himself, moving down more under the duvet, turning his head a little to hide it.

"Happy forever? That didn't take much." He smirked to her dryly, looking down at his hands on the duvet, his eyes hardening like rock for a moment. "I-... it didn't hurt me Sakura... I... I wanted to kiss you, I don't know why I just did." He told her matter of factly, rubbing his hot head. "But... " He wet his lips then and looked to his ceiling, he couldn't take this right now, being ill and trying to figure all of this out was just too much for him at the moment, for someone who didn't do feelings.

"I need some time to think." He muttered, exhaling a little... some time, maybe a year or two?

Sakura nodded a little, her eyes still closed "I sometimes think.. I do too, as much as I feel for you... I act like an idiot- like Naruto around you... we have a laugh don't we? you make me smile, you make me laugh and feel so happy.. but you can do all that...as my friend... maybe I just need to..grow up some more.. and become a women, realise that I need to focus on getting into my Nursing Care university..'' She lifted her head to look up at Sasuke finally, when she wasn't thinking about her feelings for Sasuke she was so relaxed, herself, confident, smart, clever and strong.. she didn't want to be chasing after someone anymore, she wanted to be better than the girls at school and she didn't want to ruin their trio, it meant far too much... Sakura leant up to Sasuke and pressed her lips to his blazing hot forehead, her lips were pretty cool in comparison as she slid her eyes shut..

Sasuke stared at her in front of him and let out a weary sigh, nodding in agreement, he slid his eyes closed thoughtfully for a moment before muttering, "was my kissing really that bad?" moving back to look at her through his clouded glazy eyes, his cheeks flushed bright red from fever and his hair a little sweaty, he wasn't feeling all that attractive right now, and this conversation was hurting his head. Sasuke gave up than and sank under the duvet with something that sounded like a groan and a whimper, wrapping his arms around his head. "You shouldn't see me like this anyway Sakura." He scolded her, his voice muffled from beneath the duvet.

Sakura sat up leaning back on her arm, she gazed down at Sasuke for a moment and giggled a little to herself. "I saw you the day Naruto threw up on you.. I think that was a lot worse'' she mused. The pink top leant down and crawled under the covers beneath him but as she did... light shone beneath the duvet and she happened to catch a glimpse of his pyjamas... a soft snorting sound could be heard. "N-nice.. pyjamas Sasuke, really cute..'' she teased him softly, tugging on his stop. "I saw them what you're trying to hide-'' she tugged the covers down so Sasuke was just laid there like a starfish all exposed and a smiling playful Sakura was kneeling beside him. "I'll never forget today now..'' she teased tugging on one of his bangs before she jumped back up from the bed and casually went into his en suite. "I'll run you a bath okay Sasuke? then I'll go and find your brother and beat him up for you if you want!" the pink 'wife' called from the bath as she started running him a bath.

Sasuke groaned in protest and weakly reached for the covers, burying his face in the pillow as he pulled them over... he hated baths. Why was Sakura being like this? Acting like his girlfriend... he wasn't complaining though, he needed a slave right now and Sakura was perfect, she could cook at least.

"Nah... just ignore Itachi. He's a Wang." He called up from the pillow, sighing and reaching blindly for the bottle of lucazade next to his bed, downing some to muster up enough energy to take a bath.

Sasuke slid out of his bed for the first time all day, a little wobbly on his feet and began undressing, taking off the embarrassing pyjamas and blushing as he realised he wasn't wearing underwear which meant Itachi had casually saw his cock... his brother was gay so, that was a bit disgusting. Never the less, the blushing Sasuke took his black dressing gown and pulled it on, sliding his feet into his bare feet slippers and shuffled to the bathroom, looking like death as he stood in the doorway, groaning to make his presence known. "Don't put any bubbles or crap-..."Too late, the bath was now filling with smelly bath bubbles.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, despite what Sasuke thought Sakura thought he looked pretty adorable right now.. She looked a bit apologetic ''sorry Sasuke, it's remedy stuff anyway... it'll relax your muscles'' she explained with a smile, going over to him and taking hold of his arms. "You get in, cover up what you don't want to be seen and I'll wash your hair for you and give you a massage okay? I'm really good with massages'' she informed him with a smile, she WAS blushing but Sasuke looked so cute and she was trying to not think about it too much, the fact that she'd never been to his house, she was in his bathroom and was about to help him have a bath... Sasuke's eyes were so glassy and his cheeks were so flushed, you could tell the poor boy wasn't feeling so good.

Sasuke stared at her blankly for a moment, a vein throbbing on the side of his head, so... he was going to be naked, in a bath, with Sakura massaging him? He eyed his mother's collection of oils, lotions, body butter and crap he didn't understand, twitching a little... he didn't have the energy to put up a fight though so, groaned tiresomely and turned Sakura around before dropping his bathrobe, covering his privates with his hands, blushing helplessly as he got into the bath and sank beneath the bubbles, covering himself in them to protect his modesty. He couldn't believe he was doing this... he had the most stunning body that rivalled a demi-god but he wasn't one of the typical boys that walked around with their shirt off in summer, just as an excuse to show off their abs.

He had a very muscly chest though, a six pack which wasn't too ripped and defined, just right, firm pecks and big muscly shoulders too, though still managed to look feminine and elegant.

Sakura turned around hesitantly with her hands cutely over her eyes, Sasuke's body was godlike.. so she was really pink right now but she turned around with a soft 'right then!' and went over to the bath, sitting down on the edge of it as she picked up a jug that was beside the bath, she filled it with water and poured it over Sasuke's head, next she scrubbed it with shampoo, washed it out and put conditioner, scrubbing his head softly with her womanly hands. "There we go!'' she smiled down at him when she was done. Sakura put the jug down and sat back down on the edge of the bath tub, her womanly fingers were on Sasuke's shoulders then as she began to massage them, pressing her fingers in circles into the muscles on his back."Is that okay?'' she asked him.

At first Sasuke felt really tense and uncomfortable and pulled a face, but as Sakura's slender, feminine fingers began working his muscles, massaging out the knots, he slid his eyes shut and let out a pleasurable groan, leaning his head back a little. "Ngh... yeah-..." He murmured his voice a bit strained like he was being tossed off or something. But people like sasuke had a lot of stress, considering he walked around like there was a pole up his ass or something... Sakura was so good at this, it felt as if his whole body was melting beneath her finger tips into the soapy water.

"Lower..." He mumbled before he could stop himself, craving more and more of the feeling as his whole body began to tingle... it was weird though, being rubbed and fondled in the bathtub by a girl and having his hair washed by someone other than his mother.

Sakura's fingers paused on his skin for a small moment and she stared at the back of his head... before she continued and moved her hands down further until they were massaging his skin beneath the bubbles a little, she rubbed the muscles in his back, around his spine, Sakura couldn't help but smile to herself at Sasuke's reaction to this, he was really relaxing.. she continued running her hands up and all over his wet back, massaging circles and long lines until her wet fingers had reddened his back a little but only from massaging him so well, she giggled softly to herself... lovingly almost. 'You're adorable...' she thought as she looked at the side of his head.

Sasuke made an odd throaty, almost moaning noise as she rubbed a knot out, right near his rips, tilting his head to the side and gasping a little. "Wow Sakura... you should... mmn... do his as a career." He murmured in a faraway tone, too blissed out to really care... how was she so good at this? He never felt this relaxed and loosened up, really casual with Sakura too like they were a married couple.

Sasuke actually had to think of... other things, so that he wouldn't get too into it, when Sakura was quite done he felt as light as air and really refreshed, his muscles all loosened up and his body relaxed and sleepy, the relaxing bath salts made him feel so much better too, but unfortunately the bubbles were beginning to get a bit... thin and he had to bring his knees up to his chest, going a little pink. "Uh... I should probably get out now." He muttered awkwardly, turning away from her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled "okay! sure, I'll get you a towel'' she told him going over to the hook on the back of the door, getting a big fluffy black towel from the back of it and bringing it back over to Sasuke... but as she held it forward and wrapped it half over his head and half around his shoulders... her eyes caught sight of something in the water... and Sakura snapped away sharply, going bright red and putting a hand over her mouth...she'd just seen the top of Sasuke's...Sasuke's... 'penis!' Sakura scrunched her eyes shut "I-I'll be outside!" she yelled rushing back into Sasuke's room without wasting another second.

Sasuke went bright red when he realised just what she saw... he knew this was a bad idea... He got out of the bath and yanked the plug out irritably, yanking the towel around him and drying himself off vigorously, then wrapped one black towel around his waist as he put deodorant on, then sprayed himself with lynx and brushed his teeth, splashing his face with icy water... he sighed at his reflection in the mirror and made sure he didn't look too flustered as he casually left the bathroom with his towel idly around his shoulders, blinking at Sakura who was stood sheepishly in the corridor.

"Wanna stay over?" he asked casually, blinking at her.

Sakura barely heard him she'd been lost in her thoughts, shouting 'penis' over and over in her mind and many other things. "H-huh?'' she snapped her head around and stared at Sasuke with a hand held to her mouth, affront her red face. "Stay...over? Here?'' she asked shyly. "I-I can't... I can't sleep in my same panties'' Sakura informed him with a sweat drop, turning to face him properly and walking hesitantly back into his bedroom.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at that and snorted to himself... 'then turn them inside out?' he thought to himself obliviously... Sakura was such a girl.

He followed her into the bedroom and went to his chest of drawers for fresh pyjamas... then glanced over his shoulder to make sure she didn't look.

"You can... borrow pyjamas? It's just, getting really late and, I can't really walk you home." He explained with a frown, glancing at his alarm clock, it was nearly 11pm! The streets weren't safe at this time of night.. he wondered where on earth his mother was, he knew his Dad always went to the pub on Friday nights after work.

Sakura went to sit on his bed with her back to him, she wasn't a pervert luckily for Sasuke as tempting as it was to get a good luck at his gorgeous, beautiful body/godly temple. "U-um.. okay, if that's okay.. and I just won't sleep with them on'' Sakura told him wisely, she couldn't believe she was sleeping over Sasuke's, she'd slept over Naruto's with Sasuke before a lot of times and they'd all slept in her living room and played videos games and watched horror movies but this felt a little different... she always thought her first time here would be with Naruto and they'd be joking around and play fighting as she rolled her eyes. Sakura got out her phone and quickly sent a text to her Mum, asking her if she could put her school uniform in a bag for her tomorrow, she'd grab it on the way to school as her house was in the middle on the way and she'd get changed in the girls changing rooms.

Sakura put her phone away after and reached up to take her cardigan off wearing a white strap tops with flowers artistically on it and some red colour here and there.

Sasuke got dressed quickly into more expectable pyjamas, Marvel comic bottoms and an assassins creed t-shirt which was much too big for him so he always used it as a pyjama top, well he usually slept shirtless but, it didn't seem appropriate.

Sasuke realised an error in his plans then... he wasn't allowed girls in his room, or to sleep over... not that he ever did... just, it was a rule of the house as soon as him and his brother got to teenage hood... not that it applied to Itachi who.. preferred to have boys in his room, but he didn't live here anymore, thank god so Sasuke didn't have to listen to him banging Deidara in the next room anymore when his parents went away...

"Uh... I'll be right back." He muttered, tossing Sakura an old t-shirt with Sonic on it and some tartan pyjama bottoms that were too small for him now. Then he went to his money box and took out a few notes from it... Itachi's silence was expensive.

He sighed and jogged down the stairs, feeling much better now, though still a bit hot and bothered.

"Oi... look, Sakura's staying over tonight because I can't walk her home and its late... so, shut up and don't tell mum and Dad." He warned his brother, handing him the money.

Itachi looked up and smirked 'knowingly'

"Oh little brother, I never thought I'd see the day... well well well, I hope your using protection, and that mattress gets pretty noisy so- try and keep it down. " he teased him, making Sasuke go bright red.

"O-Oi, shut up... we're not even-.. ngh, she's just a friend.. you shouldn't even be here, go home to your wife." He teased back snidely, referring to Deidara, shoving the money in Itachi's hand before storming off upstairs again red in the face, walking straight into his room, forgetting that Sakura could be in there changing.

Sakura had 'gotten a little distracted by Sasuke's cat plopping along back into the room, meowing happily to see Sakura still here as her master Sasuke never had anyone over late if at all, but when she was finished stroking the cat which now curled up on the end of Sasuke's bed she began to shred out of all her clothes, folding them all very neatly and in a square fashion like the typical girl, once she was in her underwear which consisted of a dark pink bra and matching panties she turned back to the bed to take the pyjamas Sasuke had got out for her when she paused and made a high pitched shrieking sound as the door opened and Sasuke walked back in, it wasn't like she was naked but she was very dignified, she didn't know what to hide first so just covered her bra with both hands.

Sasuke did oggle a little at first, though he didn't realise he was doing it... he didn't realise Sakura had such a... nice body, she wasn't boyish looking like he imagined, then he snapped his head down quickly and rose his hand up. "S-sorry I should have knocked!" He said quickly, turning away so Sakura could get dressed. "I'll need to get the spare bed out of my mum's room-.." He muttered then trailed off as he remembered, the bed was underneath his parents bed... if he took it, and all the spare bedding, they'd notice and come and ask what he was doing... this really WAS a bad idea, it'd be easier just to pay for a Taxi for Sakura... He didn't mind sharing but... he had a feeling it'd be pretty awkward given what had been going on between them recently.

Sakura was shaking a little as she nervously got into the pyjamas, stumbling a little and nearly falling over as she did it so fast, when she was done she tied her hair up into a high pony tail and let out a sigh to herself, brushing the clothes down and straightening them up, the sonic t-shirt went down to her knees and looked more like a dress. "I-it's okay.. you can look now... I'm done..'' she told him shyly with her head down, holding her hands in front of her.

Sakura never thought she and Sasuke would have this problem, the whole... guy and girl start feeling awkward as they grow up problem because she thought Sasuke saw her as...just, well the same as Naruto.

When Sasuke didn't turn around she exhaled and walked over to him, taking hold of his arm from behind. "Sasuke?'' she smiled up at him.

Sasuke was in deep thought about the bed situation, having a bit of a dilemma... he quickly turned round though and looked Sakura up and down in his pyjamas a little. 'cute..' he thought to himself then his eyes widened and he glared off to the side, irritated at his mind.

"Mm?" he grunted back at her, chewing the inside of his mouth as his heart inexplicably began to beat faster beneath his rib cage... this night was going to be interesting, especially if they did end up having to share a bed. Sasuke groaned mentally as he heard his mum come in through the door and call out, luckily Itachi stepped out to stop her going upstairs.

"I cooked Sasuke some dinner, gave him a bath, he's asleep now though so, don't disturb him." sasuke heard his brother skilfully lying. He reached over and shut his bedroom door, stepping closer to Sakura, closing the gap between them. "I'm not allowed girls in my room." He whispered in explanation.

"Oh...'' Sakura said softly with parted lips as if she found it all very interesting.. she put a finger to her lips as if it were a secret and giggled quietly behind it. "It's not very Japanese..is it? A girl in your room? .. alone?'' she tilted her head up at him and then smiled, reaching up to tug one of his bags. "Pervert..'' she teased him before she gasped and rushed over to his bedroom window, lifting up the blind and staring out at the very traditional Japanese garden, all the lanterns were lit up now, the koi fish glinting in the pond and the fireflies fluttering about. "That's so beautiful!" she beamed.

Sasuke walked out behind her and smirked, thoughtlessly laying a hand on her back and looking out too. He didn't think his garden was anything special he'd had it his whole life. There was a little decking area with a swing seat and wind chimes, a small grassy bit at the back with a barbeque, table and chairs, the rest of it was very traditional, little Japanese shrines, rock gardens and small trees everywhere, a big cherry tree next to the pond, the petals fluttering down all over it as the fish swam about, there was even a little bridge over the pond and walkway leading from the pond to the house which was covered in vines with lanterns hanging off of it, as well as scattered around the garden. "Yeah, I guess.. I'll show you properly tomorrow." He told her idly, then leaned close to her ear. "And... since I'm a pervert... I guess you won't want to share my bed then?" He asked softly with a smirk, going over to his bed to lay back on it with his arms behind his head.

Sakura was busy staring out the window, her eyes and face illuminated by the lights of the garden...when she turned her head to look at Sasuke with narrowed eyes, her lips pouted. "You're mean.. you wouldn't really make me sleep on the floor, would you?'' Sakura asked him as she let go of the window blind and strutted over, climbing onto the bed on her knees and poking Sasuke's nose.

Sasuke gave her a cocky smirk and shrugged idly, looking away as if he was bored. "Mm... it depends how I feel, but since you've been so good to me this evening...I suppose, I wouldn't make you sleep on the floor." He sighed back, turning to look at her with his impenetrable stare, fixing his eyes right on hers then all but purred out her name, "Sakura.." He muttered, sitting up a little, he rose a finger to his lips and patted them a little, one side of his mouth twisted into a smirk... he knew he couldn't resist much longer... he'd been thinking about that kiss all day when he was actually conscious... and he wanted more. Sakura seemed pretty happy and content with how things were right now.

stared at him 'what...Sasuke's...' her lips parted and she stared down at his lips.. leaning forward eagerly before she stopped herself and looked to the side with a blush."I-.. you want me to...you-...kiss you?'' she asked him shyly biting down on her bottom lip still on her hands and knees on his bed, she sat down properly on her heels before leaning over, her hand went to Sasuke's chest and she brought their lips close. 'Sasuke.. what's going on with us?' she couldn't help but think her fingers curling on the material of his pyjama top as she locked her lips with Sasuke's and scrunched her eyes, a soft 'mm' left her lips and she leant into him more eagerly.

Sasuke let out a pleasant groan against her lips, he'd been craving them since yesterday, to his irritation, he couldn't help but feel cheap though, like he was messing with her head.

'What harm could it do? Ask her out...' a voice in the back of his mind said as Sasuke's hands rose slowly to grip her hips, gasping a little as he tilted his head to the side and kissed her back slowly again, a storm brewing in his stomach a little as he began to feel light headed.. everything felt much more sensitive right now after having a fever.

"Sakura..." He whispered against her lips. "I'll take you out on a date-... one date... we'll... see where it goes." He told her seriously as he kissed her... that was a big deal for Sasuke, but he'd dug himself into a hole now, kissing her yesterday was stupid, and it was all because of... well, things... building up. He still wasn't sure whether what he had were feelings exactly but he hoped maybe he could take Sakura on a date, just the two of them, then, by the time Naruto was back in school it'd be out of his system and he could continue as normal.


	6. Caving In

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she stared at him, right through him as her heart swam.. but as her eyes started to shake she swiftly close them, THAT made her more confident... it made her smile, the familiar spark of such raw happiness returning to her that she'd been given yesterday and had danced around on the roof. Sakura lifted her legs, the baggy material of them as they were so big on her hanging off her slim legs, she moved on top of Sasuke as they kissed.. subconsciously really, it was something the confidence move made her do, she exhaled against Sasuke's lips and kissed him deeper. "Sasuke...'' she just whispered against his lips.

Sasuke gingerly began laying back on the bed, sakura moving with him.. he found they had such a natural rhythm together, playing the piano, their kissing... the way they moved in sync, like magnets or something... he couldn't deny they'd be good together, though... Sakura tended to bring out his playful side, like yesterday and for a boy who was trying to focus on school, exams and a career... that wasn't the best thing.

Sasuke found his arms slithering around her then and pulling her to his chest firmly as they both lay back on the bed together, holding her on top of him and deepening the kiss with a soft 'mmn' noise the bed sheets rustling around them as his body fidgeted... then, there it was again... he was still so shaky and nervous, acting like a complete dork, he tried to stop it by focusing more on Sakura's lips, one of his hands idly began stroking her side up and down, loving the feel of her dinky body and curves beneath his hand.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open a bit, breathing steadily against Sasuke's lips... she tore them away, sensing his anxiousness. "Sasuke..'' she just whispered again in her soft loving voice, she dipped her head and pressed her lips to his neck..this was something new, she kissed it sweetly.. grazing his lips up the side of it, trailing butterfly kisses over his creamy pale skin..

Sasuke's shaking eyes opened to stare at the ceiling, glazing and going unfocused as he felt her lips on his neck... it felt amazing, he was so sensitive there that he let out a little gasp, groaning softly as he turned his head to the side and allowed her access to his pale, muscly neck. "Mmn... Sakura..." He panted a little... that was new, he hadn't done that yesterday...but he could feel himself heating up down bellow and cursed to himself. "Ngh-... stop... " He murmured but managed to control himself and just bit his lip, hissing as she kissed his pulse point which was particularly sensitive.

Sasuke got brave then and turned Sakura skilfully to lie on her back. 'let's see how you like it...' he thought, tilting her head to the side and doing as she had done, trailing soft kisses up her neck, getting a little firmer he began sucking it a little softly, his hand on her hip which he very slowly slid just under her shirt.

Sakura's toes curled on the mattress of Sasuke's bed, she scrunched her eyes tightly and arched her chin upwards with a gasp, there they were again... those butterflies that made her feel so light headed, it was such a strange feeling... it was only a matter of time until the feeling in Sakura's stomach took over her mind... like last time. All Sakura could feel was Sasuke...all she could smell was Sasuke's scent... all she could taste was Sasuke's saliva on her lips...

"Mn-.. S-Sasuke..'' Sakura gasped shakily, her arms reaching up to wrap around his shoulders.. she fidgeted beneath Sasuke, ruffling the bed covers, her toes kept curling and she couldn't keep still... Sakura gasped again towards the ceiling and bit down on her bottom lip, arching into Sasuke from the bed amidst her fidgeting.

Sasuke was trembling uncontrollably now...he didn't know why, probably excitement, all this was new after all... the neck kissing. And all those noises she was making, her small body arching into his made his stomach knot. "Nghh..." He groaned against her neck, his hand sliding up under her top now, gripping her side, just beneath her boobs, she wasn't wearing a bra and his hand was so close to her boob right now.. there was no way he could touch it, that basically classed as third base...  
He shifted his weight on top of Sakura tentatively, pushing himself sensually almost against her body as he trailed kisses up and down her neck, sucking it a little and leaving a little love bite before moving back to her lips which he kissed hungrily again, groaning against them. Very very cautiously, he gave the side of her breast a soft stroke with his thumb. Her skin was so soft, her flesh felt good beneath his hands. He never had much interest in breasts but... he wanted to touch hers now for some reason, he wanted them to explore each other, in face sakura seemed to be bringing out Sasuke's inner teenage boy at last, he threw caution to the wind in this mood and lost control, lost in Sakura's taste, scent, feel...

Sakura's eyes opened on feeling Sasuke's thumb graze her breast. 'Oh my god...did he really just do that? Are Sasuke and I really...doing this?' she thought with a pounding heart, the slight grazing of his thumb on her...there, made her head become a complete mess... she couldn't think straight and everything was spinning. But her arms which were around Sasuke's shoulders shifted and she took both sides of his face in each of her hands, panting against his lips.. "Y-you..you can touch it...i-if you want to...I don't mind...'' she whispered shakily against his lips. 'You're such a virgin Sakura..' she thought to herself with a mental roll of her eyes.

Sasuke let out a breathless chuckle against her lips, his hair over his eyes as he gave her lips another smooch. "Mmn..." He responded sliding his hand up a little as he continued to kiss her, slowly cupping her boob in his trembling right hand beneath her top, giving it a shy squeeze. They weren't big, but they weren't really small, just.. a handful, just enough... he gave her nipple a little stroke then, blushing to himself as he did so... her nipple was really hard and perky and he gave it a little tweak before he began to gently massage her breast with his hand, pushing his pelvis down and against her... this was definitely too far... now he was feeling her up.. but his stomach was alive with butterflies- no not butterflies, snakes, slithering around inside his gut, his head light and dizzy as things heated up between them, his kissing changed then and got a little more vigorous, heated he gave her bottom lip a sensual nibble and squeezed her boob.

Sakura was quite surprised then, feeling Sasuke's teeth graze her bottom lip like that.. it made a very weird sound come from her lips, a very girly moan.. something she was sure girl's could control they just forced it for guys, that had always been her opinion...she thought things like porn were disgusting and far too acted but THAT...was real. Sakura's eyes were wide and shaking as she stared passed Sasuke's head, her face as red as anything. 'Sasuke I'm scared..' she thought to him as she breathed so hard in and out that her ribs showed a little bit, her body permanently arching up into Sasuke's. 'Sasuke you're making me feel so weird...' she thought desperately, she couldn't believe...he was actually touching her breast, he'd done it by accident before but this time... the little grazes on her nipple and the pinches from his fingers were making her body shudder with pleasure. Maybe she should... do something too. 'What if Sasuke thinks I'm frigid and boring?' she thought in panic during all of this... but what could she do... Sasuke only had one thing. 'I can't really touch..that can I-...that's a completely different level of whatever this is!' she thought but as she felt Sasuke squeezing her boob and kiss her like that... she found her hand moving down. 'Here goes..' she thought as she slid her hand in between them and groped his crotch hesitantly. 'Oh no..Sakura you've done it!' she panicked.

Sasuke tore his lips away from Sakura and stared at her for a moment... 'did she just touch my cock?' he thought, pushing his hips forward his eyes widened a little as he realised her hand was there... was she dumb? He was going to get hard and she'd probably freak out... maybe Sakura wasn't sure how boys worked. "S-sakura..." He panted at her, wetting his lips... oh well, she'd find out the hard way. Sasuke let out a strained manly noise and continued feeling up Sakura's tit. He rolled onto his side then and wrapped his free arm around Sakura, pulling the covers over them to make things a little more intimate and private... and yep, there it was... he felt his dick slowly begin to fill with blood, giving him a semi as their bodies pressed closed and Sakura's small hand groped his manhood.

Sakura's lips broke from Sasuke's for oxygen beneath the duvet, she could hear her breathing much alike to Sasuke's right now... heavy, ragged and shaky... in a rhythm with each other, their breathing mingling... she could feel his breath on her wet lips... Sakura actually looked down even though she couldn't see...

'...Sasuke's... Sasuke's got a-..' Sakura made a squeaking sound beneath the covers although it was breathless and strained, she did moved her hand away at first... scared of it and what to do. But she quickly reached up and smacked her lips onto Sasuke's, painfully actually so their teeth clanging. "s-sorry-'' she gasped against his mouth as she kissed him more heatedly than before... the fact that Sasuke was getting turned on...a...'taboo' boner in between them was very...warming to Sakura's body.

Sasuke groaned in pain as their teeth knocked together but that groan was replaced with another... an aroused one, similar to the noises he was making in the shower last night... she was scared, she'd probably never handled one of these before but what did she expect to happen? Silly cow... Sasuke found himself getting more and more turned on by the kissing as it got more heated on Sakura's part and his semi began to grow a little, it wouldn't take long until his dick was standing to attention. Sasuke slowly reached between them and took Sakura's hand, gingerly moving it back to his dick, guiding her to stroke it a little so she could get used to it. "its alright..." He murmured into her mouth, though he was shaking so much, his heart on the verge of ripping out of his chest... this was so crazy, yesterday he had his first kiss and now he had a girl in his bed touching his cock..

Sakura turned her head away from Sasuke's lips then and buried her face into the side of his neck, panting heatedly against it the skin of it... She scrunched her eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath. 'Sakura.. move your hand.. it won't make you like they say...you're not a slut, you're not like those girls... Sasuke wants you to do this.. if you really liked him...you'd do it because it's probably your fault in the first place.. you need to touch him now...' One part of her mind told her. 'But I've never touched a boy before! I'll do it wrong!' the other... more frantic part of Sakura's mind yelled back, it was like a battle... but in real life Sakura was just panting against Sasuke's neck with his hand atop hers on his dick... She sucked in her bottom lip and bravely moved her fingers a fraction, that slight motion... made his...boner twitch, she could feel it... Breathing in deeply through her nose, she moved her fingers a little more...curiously more than anything, stroking little movements through his pyjamas...to her surprise she felt him getting harder still.

Sasuke let out a shaky pant of surprise... this was very different to touching himself, even the angle somehow..the way Sakura's hand felt brushing against his dick... so good already and she'd barely done anything, he got harder and harder until he was at his full length, rock solid and his dick sticking up in his pyjamas making a 'tent' in them. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's ass then, pulling her close to it dug into her a bit, making himself moan a little as his tip brushed against her stomach. Sasuke quickly began kissing Sakura frantically as his breathing sped up... he wondered if he should touch her too... but maybe that was a bit much, girls were different to boys. Instead, he continued to fondle and massage Sakura's breast sensually, pushing his cock into her hand shyly.

In this mood... Sakura knew she could sleep with Sasuke if he wanted, if he asked.. or implied it, she was so... lost in whatever this was right now, she couldn't even breathe... Sakura gasped shakily as Sasuke started touching her breast again, her nipples were standing up right to attention beneath the sonic t-shirt she was wearing, they were probably a little reddened with arousal right now too, why did Sasuke's hands feel so good on them? They were just boobs right? Baby food? Sasuke's kissing made her feel so good she moved her hand, stroking her fingertips down his shaft through the material of his pyjamas, afterwards she kept one arm around his shoulders, her hand still grazing his erection through the material. Sakura used the arm around his neck, tensing it and bringing her body forward so their bodies grazed sexually. As Sakura was stroking him through his material, she could feel something wet leaking through now and it confused her. 'Sasuke didn't just pee did he? .. by accident? That can happen right? or.. he couldn't have..you know, ejaculated that fast?' she thought in panic, going to explore... but as she did so her fingers went inside the hole made for boys pyjama bottoms and touched the bare flesh of his erection. "T-that's!- sorry!" she panicked out loud, yanking her hand away wanting to crawl away and die.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be amused or embarrassed, he let out a little snort, finally opening his eyes to look at her he pushed a little hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he gazed at her, she was... ridiculously adorable... he was nervous too but, not acting like Sakura was, he was the boy after all. He needed to turn her on more.. he had a boner now and it would start to hurt if... he didn't either relieve himself or, she did it for him... it was the curse of being male.

"lets try this.." He whispered, slowly he lifted her feminine leg in his pyjamas which swamped her and lifted it over his own so their bodies were sensually intertwined, he took her hand and slid his own into it, he was trembling but gazing reassuringly into her eyes as he slowly grinded his body bravely against her... so the tip of his dick was pushed against her pussy through the two layers of material, his stomach knotting at the feeling...

Sakura's body turned into jelly then, Sasuke's erection was now pressed against HER...her bits, her privates. "O-oh..S-Sas-..mn..'' she closed her lips and pursed them until they went white, her breath had been held so it came out in a stupidly loud shaky gasp. "M-mn...'' she shook at the feeling, Sasuke's..Erection was pressed against her... Clitoris, to be blunt. Sakura was scared to move... it was such an intense feeling, her temperature and butterflies had reached their overdrive and she couldn't focus on a single thing anymore.. Sasuke was the boy so she sort of expected him to take over and move but she did bravely suck in her breath, tensing the one arm around his neck and arch into him. "Mmn!-'' she squeaked softly in surprise at the feeling.

Both of Sasuke's beefy arms were around her now, he was pretty slim but compared to Sakura he was like a body builder; she was so dainty and feminine. Sasuke kissed her neck a little as he held her to his chest, glancing up and cursing out under his breath as the bed sheets began to rustle and his body moved, it was a slow rhythmic roll at first, so his cock rubbed all over her woman hood, he went a deep shade of pink as he felt wetness down there... 'is that me or her?' he thought... god, he was so damn turned on, he really hadn't expected ANYONE to ever have this effect on him.. he could happily have sex with Sakura right now, thats how aroused he was... there were three condoms in his top drawer, from sex ed last term...but no... he didn't want Sakura to feel like a slut, the slut she was called at school.  
Sasuke knew Sakura was shy, it was pretty obvious, and he was the boy so he decided to take control, carefully rolling them over beneath the duvet so he was between her legs, still holding her as he rolled his hips some more, gritting his teeth and making a strained 'oh yeah' noise through them, his eyes tightly shut as he started to dry hump her, making similar movements to when he was thrusting into his hand last night..

Sakura's eyes scrunched so tight, her mouth hung open embarrassedly so that she could pant in the depth she needed to right now. "A-ah.. ahn, mn.. mmn-'' Her muffled noises came out from her pursed lips that were turning white, if they weren't wearing pyjamas...would they basically be having sex? Sakura could feel the vein along his shaft graving her clit and it made her lose a little...overcome with arousal like the teenage, hormonal girl she was...Sakura reached up and held the side of Sasuke's neck as he ground against her. "S-Sasuke!-" she moaned out quite loudly then, Sakura actually shakily opened her legs veeeery slowly giving Sasuke more room. Sakura put her other hand over her mouth, she pursed her lips so hard..shakily lifting her hips into him from the bed so she felt his tip push inside her a little through the material..it'd happened just because they'd both moved forward at the same time.. but it made Sakura gasp in shock and nerves' rushed through her. 'n-no..not there, not yet, I'm not ready..' She thought to herself. Sakura wet her lips and reached down shakily, taking the sonic top off over her head and tossing it aside so she was just in her bra and Sasuke's pyjama bottoms, which she was making really wet right now... she was so embarrassed underneath it all.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura suddenly stripped, staring down at her tits openly and wetting his lips as he oggled them a little, should he... complement them? No... now wasn't the time... and he'd sound like a moron.

Sasuke did notice his tip push inside something through their pyjamas and it made him freeze for a moment...but there was no way it could accidently slip in, they were both wearing bottoms, it was just grinding right.

Sasuke quickly removed his top too which was a little damp from sweat, leaning over to turn his lamp off, though the room was still pretty light thanks to the open curtains, letting in light from the lanterns outside, as well as the moon.

"Sakura... a-are you okay?" he whispered, stopping with the grinding for a moment and merely nudging at Sakura's wet clit with his tip, making himself shudder and pant as he stroked her face a little, then ran a hand over her hot chest.

Sakura nodded shakily up at him and somehow found the energy to smile. "Y-yes.. I'm fine, are you okay?'' she asked in a gentle voice, gazing up at him from the bed.. Sakura was so in love with Sasuke, whether she was conscious of it or not... her eyes showed it all as she was looking up at him right now, they were so loving, so caring, protective, awed.. and so many another things... Sakura bit her lip with a 'mn' sound and looked to the side "b-but...'' she said shakily, scrunching up her red face a little. "I'm...I'm really...y-you know..wet.. I-I'm sorry.. that's really gross..and embarrassing..'' she whispered getting redder as she spoke, she held a hand up in front of her mouth and kept her eyes away.

Sasuke let out a breathless 'Heh' and shook his head, biting his lip in a sexy way that should actually be illegal, the worst part was, Sasuke didn't even realise that the simple things he did were so incredibly sexy.. he reached up and slid Sakura's hand away from her mouth, leaning down to kiss her softly, then moved his lips to her ear and kissing that, reaching down to wrap her legs around him as he pushed forward slowly once more, pushing his shaft right between her flaps.

"Sakura... do you want me to stop?" He murmured, his voice trembling and a little ragged. 'Because if so I need to go and wank in the toilet right now' he added mentally as his dick began to ache, it almost controlled his whole body like a second brain... he really hated being a guy sometimes, he had to fight back the urge to pleasure himself in any way possible.

Sakura looked up at him again blinking a few times with her pretty green eyes, she wet her lips then shook her head a little. "Mn-..no.. no it's okay, you can move but-..'' she shyly sucked in her bottom lip before leaning up to peck his lips once, sensually... "Y-you know like.. if we were really dating...and I was really your girlfriend then I wouldn't mind.. h-helping you..'' she said shyly, looking to the side trying to figure out what she wanted to say without saying something embarrassing and showing herself up. "Wh-what I mean is-...I-in a minute, I can...-'' 'I-I can't get the words out!-' "..make you cum!" she finally blurted the dirty words.

Sasuke's face heated up at those words and a lump formed in his throat, they sounded so dirty coming from Sakura... "U-uh... th-thats...we're not dating though... are we Sakura... your not my girlfriend?" he smirked weakly, looking away as he wet his lips, leaning back down to kiss her neck slowly, sensually. "B-but... if you want... you can... toss me off.." He whispered timidly into her ear... he knew it wouldn't take long anyway, he could probably actually cum just by doing this... he continued actually to stop his dick from hurting, continuing to roll his hips against Sakura's wet womanhood, kissing her again, gripping her hips with both hands and making 'mmn' noises against her mouth.

"I-I know... but, I would... anyway...t-that's what I mean..'' Sakura whispered shakily but she couldn't speak anymore, she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes...with Sasuke's shaft moving against her like that she was going to explode...down there and mentally, she could feel the sparks of it as he pressed so hard against her clit, Sakura almost couldn't stand it. "M-mn! mmn..nm-.. S-Sas-..Sasuke..'' she moaned breathlessly, her throat shaking.. she turned her head to the side on the bed, arching her lower body into him, she kept doing it now..gasping out everytime, the room was heating up now with the heat the two of them made together."S-Sasuke!-'' she gasped loudly then, staring up at him.. right in his eyes for a long dragged out moment before she leant up on one elbow and kissed him, so hard, so deeply.. moaning in a girly fashion against his mouth, she was so wet.. they were both so sweaty and hot... this was so confusing, none of it made sense but she felt so good..

Sasuke kept kissing her back, grinding into her at an angle now, cursing softly to himself and making strained groaning noises through gritted teeth before kissing her back even more deeply gripping the side of her face.

Sasuke let out a shuddering moaning noise then as he felt his lower regions begin to clench and his eyes widened. He turned his head to the side and let out a shaky 'oh fuck' which got a bit stuck in his throat and came out raspy... 'Am I actually going to cum like this? What shall I do... just jizz? Or go to the bathroom...' he thought frantically but kept going none the less, he couldn't stop it felt so good, causing friction against one another, the hot sweat bodies and ragged breathing, he tried to focus more on pleasuring Sakura then, making sure his tip rubbed right on her clit every time as he kissed her, making rhythm with the movements which wasn't hard, given they were so in sync. "S-sakura!" He husked out, but he didn't know what else to say... should he tell her he was going to cum...what was the point.. this was much too complicated.

"Mnn!-.. S-Sasuke-!" Sakura moaned femininely to him, her breathing began to speed up through her little nose then, she started to fidget..her legs tensing around Sasuke, toes curling, her hands running up his bare back, she kept their fronts close.. feeling her breast squash up in between them, turning her head from side to side she started to tremble. "S-Sasuke..I think you're..m-mnn! going to make me..orgasm!" Sakura moaned out, fidgeting her curvy hips from side to side on the bed beneath Sasuke..trying to deal with it all but she couldn't help herself, approaching orgasm through the rubbing on her clit she reached down in between them and reached inside Sasuke's pyjamas, the overwhelming feeling of an approaching orgasm making her actions desperate..she wrapped her sweaty fingers around Sasuke's shaft and directed his cock so it was brushing so spot on to her clit and started moving her hand, subconsciously beginning to toss him without realizing really, she started arching her hips more frantically as she felt cum dripping down from her pussy. "S-Sasuke!" she moaned loudly to him. "Mmn-.." she sucked in her bottom lip and reached up with her free hand beginning to massage her own breast, turning her head from side to side.

Sasuke's eyes bulged in his sockets as he felt the hand and let out a choked moan at the intensity of it... she wasn't exactly great at it, but they could work on that later... if there was a later... but he drew him to the edge so quickly, making a pathetic whimper come from his mouth he buried his face in Sakura's neck and bucked his hips a little more frantically, grinding into her and fucking her hand at the same time as he slid his own quickly into her pyjamas without thinking and began rubbing furious, intense circles on her clit, his panting and moaning increasing, getting faster and more desperate by the second until his vision flashed white and with a sharp throaty cry he slammed his hips forward into Sakura, arching his back as his whole body went rigid and shaky, he ejaculated the biggest most powerful load he ever had in his life, so far at least, pumping it all out and making a right mess in his pyjamas, as well as soaking Sakura's hand, still stroking her, he wanted to make her orgasm too.

If Sakura wasn't so close to her orgasm she might have freaked out at a boy touching her there, even if it was Sasuke.. it was still somebody else, they weren't dating, it wasn't tradition and she was very dignified..But it made her cry out and she arched her hips sharply upwards into Sasuke's hand, trembling... 'I'm going to orgasm!' she thought frantically as her heart sped up, jolt of what felt like tingly sensations of electricity rushed up from her pussy into her thighs and she cried out, reaching down sharply to lay a hand over Sasuke's, pressing his fingers on her clit hard and firmly making her moan so loud, she fidgeted beneath him as she came, scrunching her eyes and turning her head from side to side. When her orgasm began to fade, she retracted her hand shakily, taking Sasuke's with her and interlacing their fingers, she retrieved her other hand from Sasuke's pyjamas and held that hand too, her eyes closed as her breasts rose up and down as she panted.

Sasuke was on another planet right now, blissed out and trembling from cumming... he felt so sticky and disgusting down there right now but... it was hard to care when he felt this way... Sasuke smirked shakily at Sakura, still panting to get his breath back as he stroked her cheek and kissed it tenderly. "Mmn... that was... insane." he whispered to her, rolling over and holding Sakura protectively to his manly chest, stroking his long fingers through her glossy pink hair, giving her forehead a kiss.

"Sakura... I-... don't want these rumors to be true... that we're just, sleeping together... " He began, wetting his lips because, right now they were living up to those rumors and he didn't want it to be that way... there was no point trying to deny... he did have feelings for Sakura, they might just be sexual feelings, hormones but, he did care about her, wanted to protect her, he hated it when she was upset... he enjoyed being around her, surely... those things constitute as feelings right.

"Just... be with me." He sighed in defeat, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. "I-... I like you." He whispered, his eyes narrowing at the words as he put his arm behind his head.

"Huh?-'' Sakura whispered breathlessly, she leant up very slowly on one elbow as she laid on her side...staring down at Sasuke with parted, reddened lips... "Sasuke...you-.. mean it?'' she whispered, her eyes giving a little shake. "You're not just...saying that.. because you feel like you have to? Sasuke.. I don't ever want you to feel like you HAVE to do anything... all I want is to make you happy Sasuke, that's all..'' she told him seriously, tucking all her hair out of her face and behind one ear.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his gaze to the wall, staring at it as if there was something interesting written there. "Mm... of course I mean it... do I look like the obliging type to you?" He smirked turning back to look at her. "I don't want to be the kind of person.. who kisses girls... fools around... and doesn't commit... I didn't want any form of relationship... but I was the one that kissed you so... it made me realise... I want to give it a shot. Though-... don't expect... a long term, serious relationship... It... sounds stupid after that but.. let's take things slow." He muttered, looking down at Sakura with a sigh. He'd never spoke that much all in one go before he was a simple boy of very little words, so these little speeches were seldom and rare.

Sakura made a soft giggling sound before she dived at Sasuke, springing at him on the bed with a happy ''Sasuke!'' she wrapped both of her arms around his muscular neck and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you!" She exclaimed in delight, smiling so wide into his chest, she lifted her head and gazed at him. "I don't...and won't expect anything off of you, let's just.. have...fun? okay? Let's..make each other laugh!'' she pressed her forehead against his, gazing into his dark eyes.

Sasuke gave her a genuine smile then, kissing her lips softly as he stroked her back up and down, he felt less dirty now, less like a slut... they were together now, that was weird... he never really wanted this, with anyone...but this felt oddly nice? Just, knowing... they were together.

"But... its a secret..." He whispered, pulling the duvet over them both and kissed her again lovingly now, smiling smally against her lips, then he frowned, hesitating a little. "And... I'll tell Naruto..." He added with a sweat drop as he stroked her slightly damp hair.

Sakura paused a little and her face fell, she looked down at the bed. "Yeah...'' she said quietly, her eyes narrowed a little. "I-...do you think it'll hurt him?'' she asked Sasuke then looking up at him with parted lips. "Maybe... you should go and see him tomorrow? if you're feeling better?'' she offered. Sakura curled up close to Sasuke, this felt so nice... she pressed her face into his chest and sighed. 'If Naruto's not happy with it... if it makes him cry, if it changes things... we shouldn't be together' She thought to herself maturely, but maybe Naruto would understand.

"He'll be pissed... but, at the end of the day... he wants you to be happy, I don't know if I'm the best person to do that but... I'll do my best." He murmured sleepily, kissing the side of her face, his hands all over her body... he'd never cuddled anyone in bed before like this, it was oddly nice, he felt so sleepy and relaxed right now, like other else mattered. Sasuke gave a sleepy yawn and moved down beneath the duvet a little more, pulling it around Sakura, stroking the small of her back, she was still topless, they both were, skin on skin. Sasuke even blushed a little as he felt her tits pressed against his chest, even after what they'd done.

"Are you... happy right now?" He whispered.

Sakura's eyes were closed contentedly but they opened a fraction as Sasuke spoke, she smiled to herself and started stroking Sasuke's chest in between them with her thumb and fingers, stroking soothing circles on his skin... "I don't think... happy quite covers it right now...'' she whispered to him. "-but.. I promise, I'll take care of you..too..'' she told him, moving her head forward to lay on his bare chest, pink hair tickling his skin. 'I'll do anything you want me too... be anyone you want me too, go anywhere...say the word..' she thought with a smile.

Sasuke smirked at her affectionately, staring at her face for a moment, he'd never have thought in a million years they'd have ended up like this a few days ago... it was pretty insane how a couple of days without Naruto could bring them together so much.

"Mm... well, get some sleep now, and... see how it feels to wake up with a boyfriend tomorrow morning." He whispered to her, nuzzling the tip of his button nose against hers, kissing her again as his arms locked around her firmly and he gave a blissful exhale.

Sakura didn't need to be told twice, she smiled happily to herself and closed her eyes.. relaxing into Sasuke's chest and his arms, one of her hands resting on his front as she began to drift off... her strawberry pink hair a mess around her and her lips kiss swollen as they parted to allow her to breathe easier in her sleep. 'You're so loved Sasuke...' she thought just as she drifted off completely..

Sasuke had slept a lot today, and he had a lot on his mind... more so now... but he found himself smiling and gazing at Sakura, running his fingers through her hair, over her cheek. "I want to try and fall for you..." He whispered to her, in her sleep, kissing her lips again for the final time that night. He drifted off too, and the pair of them stayed like that all night, intertwined, Sasuke holding Sakura close and her clinging onto him.


	7. First dates and flavoured condoms

_Ahh... I was nervous about posting this chapter because; I'm introducing Mai, the OC... But what you have to remember this was originally a roleplay, not a fan-fic and my girlfriend and I wrote it for our own personal enjoyment, only decided to post all of it on to keep track of it all, as we regret not doing it in the past._

Anyway, I hope you like Mai! PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE review and say what you think, otherwise I'll be iffy to post more if I don't think anyone likes it. D;

Enjoy!

_

Sasuke woke in the morning to sunlight pouring through the open curtains onto his bed and his cat meowing at him from the end of it. Sasuke groaned a little and looked down, blinking in surprise that he had a topless Sakura clinging to his chest and he smirked to himself a little, kissing the top of her head in secret... they were dating now... Luckily, it was Saturday so no school and they could have their... first date, before going back on Monday. Sasuke lay there, blinking around awkwardly, wondering how to get out of bed without waking the sleeping pink haired girl who looked so happy and peaceful right now.

Sakura smiled in her sleep as if she sensed Sasuke's presence beside her, she curled up around herself laying her head under one hand. "Mm..'' she hummed happily in her sleep, reaching over and sliding one of her legs in between Sasuke's and..holding on. "Sasuke..'' she whispered to him in her sleep, nuzzling into the side of one of his arms.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her, she was so adorable, a little clingy for his liking but, he could get used to that, it was nice actually, warm.

"Morning sleepy head." He muttered in her ear, sliding a hand beneath the duvet, stroking her thigh, then shyly sliding it over to one of her butt cheeks. He realised for once, he didn't have a morning boner, probably because of last night, so that was that embarrassment avoided... he wished they could stay here all day under the covers but, he had to go and see Naruto... tell him before school started again on Saturday, plus he needed some time alone to think.

When Sakura eventually started waking up she rolled over onto her back, reaching up to rub one of her ears. "Mum-...'' she paused and went deadly silent as she spotted Sasuke...for a moment she'd thought she was back at home in her room, about to be woken up for school...then she saw Sasuke's handsome face. ''Oh..'' she whispered and sunk beneath the duvet in embarrassment as it all came back to her, she smiled to herself then slid sideways out of the bed. "Sasuke, I'm... going to use your shower is that okay?'' she asked, meaning she was a girl..and she was dirty from last night so if she didn't have a shower she'd mope and feel disgusting. Sakura quickly gathered her stuff and went into the bathroom, having the most beautiful shower, washing her hair, all over.

Sasuke wanted a shower himself, he was still covered in cum, he quickly went to his parents room and used their en-suite shower, only jumping in and out to rinse the sweat and cum off him, keeping his hair dry.

He went back to his room then and checked the time... wow, they'd slept in late, it was almost midday... they must have been in a really deep, content sleep, curled up like that. He was just thankful his mother didn't come into say goodbye before she went off, wherever she'd gone, she usually went to see his aunt and went shopping on saturday.

Sasuke went back to his room and got dressed in a white tank top with a dark blue sleeveless hoodie over the top, showing off his muscly arms, with a pair of low rider faded blue jeans and white trainers, a studded belt around his waist and a black wristband on one hand, watch on the other, some surfer beads around his neck too, since the weather was getting nicer. He coated himself in lynx, secretly straightened his hair in the mirror and gelled it up a little at the back before going down to make breakfast for Sakura and himself, pulling a face and grunting when he saw his brother in his underwear...

Meanwhile upstairs, a blonde... man, who looked more like a woman with long glossy blonde hair and bright blue eyes lined in black, wearing a white dressing gown came out from Itachi's room, casually opening the bathroom door which Sakura hadn't locked, walking in on her in the shower, his eyes widening and his cheeks going pink. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Sakura spun around at the voice, which definitely wasn't Sasuke's... her eyes shooting out of her skull at the blonde girl infront of her, still..she covered herself up. "W-what are you doing in here?'' she shrieked in horror. "I'm Sakura, who are you?'' she quickly turned off the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself, she was relaxed though...because she thought this person was a girl. "A-are you... Itachi's girlfriend?'' she asked as she stepped out of the shower.

Deidara went bright red at that and puffed out his cheeks. "G-girl! I'm not a girl I'm a boy! I mean... A man... I do have a dick, I'll show you 'un!" He yelled defensively, glaring at her, folding his arms across his chest.

"Itachiii! There's some pink bitch in your shower, she called me a girl!" He wailed downstairs and Itachi sighed wearily, stirring his coffee cup...

"It belongs to Sasuke, just ignore!" He called back and Sasuke gave him a harsh kick in the shin.

Deidara rose a eyebrow at sakura and went over to the sink, putting his little washbag down and pulling out a pair of tweezers, casually plucking his eyebrows int he mirror. "Sasuke hmm... there's me thinking he was going to be gay... -sigh- its a shame, I didn't think sasuke would go for a girl with such fat thighs." He said in a typical bitchy girl way.

There was a twitching sound from Sakura and her eyes snapped to the side in a glare, a vein throbbing on the side of her head "well I didn't think someone like Sasuke's brother would go for someone like you, I pictured someone with much less split ends'' she tutted and casually dropped her towel, hoping if this guy was gay... he'd get freaked out by her breasts and leave, she casually leant down to pick up her underwear and slid it on.

Deidara veined a little then and shot her a glare in the mirror, not proterbed by the sight of her boobs. "Split ends? How dare you...I've just had this cut!" He hissed defensively, rubbing moisteriser in his face.

"Sooo... you and Sasuke hmm? Have you slept together yet? You look easy." He smirked his bright blue eyes glinting in the mirror, luckily Sasuke appeared outside the door then and knocked loudly. "Sakura... uh.. is it okay to come in?" He asked, peeking through the door and blushing as he saw Sakura's ass as she pulled up her panties.

Sakura didn't respond.. but a slapping sound emitted from the bathroom...as she slapped the blonde girl..guy whatever it was across the face, her own bright red but her eyes were narrowed and fierce. "Just because you are-..malibu barbie..'' she gave his long hair a tug "-don't compare me to the likes of you!'' she flung her hair over her shoulder and walked out, looking at Sasuke. "There's a transvestite in there...I'd be careful'' she warned, going to put her clothes on.. pulling on her bra, she was quite a spunky girl when you got to know her, violent and don't take shit like, she had a very powerful punch too.

Sasuke watched her leave with a smirk, checking out her ass as she went past, shaking his head. 'You are really something..' He thought, then Deidara ran out of the bathroom and gave Sasuke a shove. "Sasuke! Don't let her talk to me like that, or I'll rat you out to your parents." He said smuggly. Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and pointed to his chest. "Chest hair." He said simply, Deidara squealed and looked down and Sasuke flicked him in the face and walked back to his room with a smirk, hearing Deidara run downstairs to whine to Itachi..

"Sorry... about him, thats... Deidara, Itachi's boyfriend, they've been going out for four years now so... you better get used to him if you're going to be my girlfr-... I made you breakfast." He said quickly, nodding to the tray of blueberries and pancakes on his desk, a tall glass of orange juice for Sakura and a coffee and a bagel for himself.

"Oh...so it is a boy then, I thought he was having me on-..'' Sakura was in the middle of pulling her flowery top on from yesterday when she caught sight of the breakfast, it actually made her mouth fill with saliva...it looked delicious. "Wow..'' she whispered to herself, quickly pulling on the rest of the clothes, she used one of her clips to take her fringe, twirl it then clip it behind her head. Sakura sat down on the bed cross legged and pulled the tray onto the bed. "It looks great!'' she complimented him with a smile, eagerly cutting a piece of pancake and putting it in her mouth with a 'mm'.

Sasuke smirked as he watched her taste his food. "Ah, I wasn't sure if you ate breakfast but, everyone loves pancakes." He shrugged, grabbing his bagel and taking a bite out of it, downing some coffee. He picked up his phone then which he retreived from his brother then, tapping out a quick text to Naruto.

'Hey, hope you're feeling better today, I need to see you, talk about something, I'll come over later about 2. Sas.' and pressed send before setting it down.

"So, I'll go over to Naruto's... and pick you up for dinner at six." He informed her, smirking sideways at her face.

Sakura nodded at him with a smile, although she was worried.. but they couldn't keep it a secret from Naruto that's just something you don't do with one of your best friends.

They had a slow morning-well lunch time eating breakfast in bed and having a cuddle before Sakura left and went to get her bike, she was glad to go home, every girl needed some down time.. she needed to sunbathe in her garden for a bit and have a daydream about last night too, she giggled to herself as she rode home.

Meanwhile at the 'uzumaki household' as Naruto called it, he was in his bed in his small room.. his enflamed apendix has lowered his immune system and had given him a flu, a high temprature and a cold, so he was covered in tissues, boxes of tissues, medicines and tablet boxes, his curtains closed to keep the light out, a fan going around, some action cartoon on his TV as Naruto lay groaning in his bed in a frog t-shirt and orange boxers, Iruka was slaving away in an apron in the kitchen preparing some special soup filled with goodness for him.

Sasuke got on his bike, skillfully drinking a can of coke zero, big chunky headphones on as he cycled through the streets, it was so sunny and bright out, Sasuke was even wearing aviator sunglasses as he rode, the weather lifting his mood even more, he was.. though he'd never admit it, on cloud nine from last night, it was nice for someone as... quiet, as Sasuke to have an intermate night like that with someone, but... he was a bit nervous about talking to Naruto about all of this. He pulled up outside Naruto's 'cute' little cottagey house, he was neat and tidy, nothing like Naruto. Sasuke didn't know Iruka very well but he could tell the man didn't like him.

Sasuke parked his bike by the front gate and walked up to the door, pulling his headphones around his neck and taking off his sunglasses as he knocked on the brass knocker, sliding his hand into his pockets.

Iruka appeared a few moments later with a spatular in one hand and a sizzling wok in the other. "Oh, hello Sasuke.. come to see Naruto have you?'' he turned and let him come in, walking back into the kitchen. "He's upstairs in his room, but I do warn you... you probably won't be able to get a word in, he complains non stop I feel like asking the hospital for some drugs that'll put him to sleep'' he sighed from the kitchen "-go on up.''

Sasuke twitched at that.. when COULD he get a word in edgeways, Naruto never shut up... "mm... thanks." He mumbled, heading straight upstairs, he could hear the TV on and Naruto moaning and groaning from his room, he knocked on his sticker-covered door and opened it, poking his head in. "Is it safe?" He asked curtly, narrowing his eyes at the blonde, he looked pretty gross right now, probably how he looked yesterday, but the snotty tissues everywhere was a bit gross.

"No!'' Naruto wailed from the bed, he was flopped out like a star fish...half under the cover half not, his arm above his blazing sweaty head. "I-I thought you were Sakura, I'm so relieved! ..she can't see me like this y'know!'' he chuckled weakly, looking up at Sasuke and forcing himself to sit up, blowing his nose with a groan. ''Came to watch me suffer did you, asshole?'' he grinned weakly at him, his eyes were glazed from illness an his nose was red from wiping it, he sniffled with a sigh.

Sasuke let out an irritated sigh and glared at Naruto as he tentatively went into the room, perching on the side of the bed. "Didn't you get my text Naruto? Moron..." He tutted. "I came to talk to you... actually, but I suppose watching you suffer IS a bonus..." He gave him a weak smirk, turning to look at Naruto properly, he really did look rough... he almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"I was actually sick myself yesterday so... " he mumbled, intending to ease Naruto into the news slowly, he didn't know how to go about this...

"Huh? really? well! That makes me feel MUCH better! Did you puke blood? because I have, it's cool!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear at him then flopped back into the bed, burying his face into his pillow. "I can't find my phone...it's buried under the tissues y'know, what do you 'wanna talk about?'' Naruto asked idly, nuzzling his pillow with his tired eyes... he didn't get much sleep being this ill, it was hard to drift off and then his body wasn't recovering... so it was an endless cycle. "Have you seen Sakura? is she okay?''

Sasuke flinched at that and nodded a little. "Uh... yeah, yeah she's fine." He muttered, sitting properly on the bed now and fidgetting uneasily... he decided it was best to come out with it, bluntness was what Sasuke did best.

"Look-... this didn't happen intentionally, but... On Thursday... Sakura and I did our music assessment together, then, we went up to the roof together... we were... laughing and. I kissed her." He muttered quickly. "Anyway, I woke up yesterday with a fever so I was off school, she came over and took care of me... ended up... staying the night and we did-... stuff. I-... I asked her out." He said flatly, not looking at the blonde. "We're dating."

Naruto burst into laughter, he sat up and smacked the bed as he laughed. "Thanks Sasuke! I really need a laugh right now, y'know!'' he exclaimed, still chuckling and cackling to himself as he rolled around on the bed despite his condition. "-You'd never date her, you don't even like her! or anyone for that matter! So don't play around!" Naruto grinned at him giving Sasuke's arm a playful punch.

Sasuke twitched at that, staring firmly at Naruto with his jet black, harsh eyes. "Naruto... I'm not joking... I was... surprised to but, kissing her that day brought up... these... well I don't know what they are but last night... we got really close and... she touched... you know... she, tossed me off and stuff." He muttered with narrowed eyes. It was common for boys to have these talks... but not Sasuke and Naruto... besides, Sasuke was talking about getting tossed off by a girl Naruto was in love with, not exactly a high five moment...

Naruto was a bit...slow so to speak so it took him a minute or so to digest that, his eyes narrowed in thought when he looked back at Sasuke. "But.. why would you do that, it doesn't even make sense? You don't care about Sakura, Sakura liked you years ago and you brushed her off, I saw her cry so much over you y'know!'' he yelled at him. "You knew I liked her, maybe even love her! for years and years! and one day...you get your penis touched and you suddenly like her, what the hell is wrong with you? Y'know! You're a bastard! you're only going to hurt her because you can't love her as much as I do!'' he yelled at him.

Sasuke got up from the bed with a groan, burying his face in his hands, he started to pace. "I don't know-... I just want to TRY with her... okay? I didn't want a relationship... but, kissing someone... who makes you feel like that... changes things so." He tried to explain, then got angry, pointing at Naruto accusingly. "I don't have to explain myself to you! You know the guilt, the damn guilt kept me awake last night, thinking about what you'd have to say about this... but she DOESN'T want you Naruto... she never has and never will... I told her, told her she's better off with you... but, you want her to be happy, don't you? Let me tell you... I've never seen a smile on her face like I saw last night... I'm... sorry." He said the last part through gritted teeth. "If you want to punch me, get it out of your system now because, I'm not going to have a fight with you in front of her." He added, folding his arms across his chest.

Naruto just grit his teeth, grinding them together... he turned his head to the side and rolled over in his bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin. "She suffered a long time because of you...and just when she was starting to get strong...you're going to hurt her. I don't want to see Sakura cry anymore... you can have anyone you want Sasuke but why someone like her? Can't you go and hurt someone else?- I love her, Sasuke...and whether she even likes me or not...you're supposed to be my best friend, y'know... maybe not anymore'' he closed his eyes angrily. "Just go home.''

"N-Naruto." Sasuke murmured, his eyes widening with his back turned... he'd never called him that before, he grit his teeth and his hands bunched into fists. He nodded then and sighed, defeated, walking to the door. "You know... if this is going to break up our friendship, Sakura and I both said, we'll stop it." He told him truthfully, about to step out of the door. "And what makes you so sure I'm going to hurt her... what if /I/ fall in love with her, and we're happy, we get married and have kids someday hm? You don't want that for Sakura... you obviously don't love her as much as you claim. He muttered, walking out of the room, shaking his head.

Naruto got up from his bed weakly, he really shouldn't be doing all this moving around.. Sasuke shouldn't be un-loading this onto him right now, he just felt worse...now he'd be thinking about it. 'Thanks a lot asshole...' He thought as he rushed to his bedroom door and gripped the frame "I want whats best for Sakura Sasuke and you know that, so don't try and say something to me that you damn well know isn't true, If you married Sakura...then I'd just have to... be the best man and get on with my life, but if you ever make Sakura cry...from this day forward, our friendship really will be destroyed. So take that poll out of your ass for her sake and don't come over here again until I'm better because you've made me feel worse, y'know!'' he slammed his bedroom door and went to crawl into his bed.

Sasuke sighed to himself and shook his head, sliding his eyes shut for a moment before silently leaving the house the cycle home, there, he look a long cold shower, played left 4 dead 2 for an hour to vent some frustration, killing Zombies... then he got ready for his dinner with Sakura, he'd made reservations at the local Teppan Yaki restaurant...though, he wasn't as enthusiastic as he was earlier. He knew Naruto would be a problem but still, he didn't end up with a black eye.

Sasuke got dressed in a smart, midnight blue shirt over a black t-shirt, done up casually with a thin black tie, black trousers and smart looking black trainers, going for a smart casual look. He coated himself in his best lynx and touched up his hair before grabbing his phone, wallet and keys to go and call for Sakura, on the way to her house he stopped at the local shop which was getting ready to close, he bought a big bunch of red roses which were more expensive than he anticipated. As he got to the counter he noticed the little colourful boxes... condoms... they'd come pretty close to doing it last night, he wasn't expecting sex... but what if they did... want to, and they didn't have protection, he awkwardly bought some and shoved them in the pocket of his black dinner jacket next to his wallet...

Sasuke went with the roses in hand to Sakura's pretty Tudor style house, knocking on the door sheepishly, licking his teeth.

Ever since Sakura got in she had really had some girl time, her Mum was at work all day so she walked around in a towel, she'd had a long soak in the bath, shaved, moisturized, creamed, plucked, straightened, everything... then she sat in the garden eating a bowl of fruit and a smoothie letting the sun dry her skin and hair, after she'd fallen asleep on the sofa... all the emotions of last night must have really worn her out because she woke up with her cat on her face.

Quickly she got ready, choosing one of her more simple dresses...she'd never been on a proper date before and she didn't want to over-do it like she could have with the amount of dresses she owned but she selected her red dress that went down to her knees and was long sleeved, it was quite tight so it clung to her body and showed of her curves, she wore white converse with it though, her crisp clean ones that went up passed her ankles unlike her smaller ones, she got her rollers out and curled her hair, put white love heart earrings in and a necklace of a white artistic cat, she put a thin line of eyeliner on, mascara, a bit of white eyeliner in the corner and some white eyeshadow on top of that, it all blended perfectly to her delight, she was just covering herself head to foot in perfume when she heard the door, she giggled to herself and skipped downstairs to get it. As she opened the door she came face to face with the roses and nearly walked into them, they were HUGE and their was so many.. Sakura stared at them with wide eyes. "S-Sasuke, you didn't need to get me flowers!" she leant up on tip toes to smell them, taking them from him.

Sasuke shrugged idly and smirked at her, taking his hands out of his pockets. "Hm, well... its what you do on dates right?" He asked casually with a smirk. 'I don't think you buy condoms too though, you creep' his conscience told him, making him scowl.

Sasuke stopped fighting with his mind hen and looked Sakura up and down, his eyes actually widened a bit... she looked-... stunning, beautiful, amazing... and yet simple at same time, he didn't know what to say though, he didn't want to seem like a corny fag... but, the roses hadn't helped with that.

"You look-... great." He told her genuinely, staring at her and his smirk threatening to slip into a rare smile.

Sakura blushed at him and smiled. "I didn't... want to, over do it.. it's not too bland is it? I can change-'' she was about to turn and find a vas for the flowers when she noticed Sasuke's outfit, her lips parted and her eyes glinted. 'Has he...always looked that breathtaking' she thought. ''You look so handsome Sasuke'' she told him as she slipped inside to put the flowers away, she gave her cat a stroke and gave her shoulder bag. "Let's go shall we?'' she said eagerly, so excited to be going somewhere with Sasuke. Sakura shut the door behind her and smile up at Sasuke, reaching over to take hold of his hand, slowly interlacing their fingers...it was such a simple thing but their palms touching made her smile.

Sasuke blinked down at their hands and gave hers a tiny squeeze, smirking softly at her as he lead the way into town. He loved town at this time of night and year, all the lanterns for the summer festival had been put up, as it was just starting to get dark, fairy lights on all the trees, hanging across the streets which were filled with people out having meals, drinks, having a nice time, some were on dates, like he was... he never thought he'd see the day he was taking Sakura on her proper date.

Sasuke lead her to the Teppan Yaki place then, it was a pretty little restaurant, overlooking the river that ran through town, quite busy and lit up with cherry blossom fairy lights and more lanterns inside, pretty traditional Japanese, but slightly modern to. It served mainly Teppan Yaki as well as most other Japanese food, including Sushi, it wasn't posh but the food here was brilliant.

Sasuke lead Sakura in with his arm around her waist like a typical boy, the pretty waitress came up to them. "I have a reservation for two, under Uchiha." sasuke muttered and she nodded and smiled getting them to follow her through the restaurant, out on the balcony where there were a few tables but only one other couple, she showed them to a table for two and Sasuke pulled out Sakura's chair for her politely, like his father always did for his mother.

Sakura was so overwhelmed by all this 'I can't believe he's such a gentlemen...well, that sounds rude Sakura! but... I never thought he'd be this way...with me, maybe some model type girl...a friend of the family' she thought as she sat down and smiled at him with a thank you. Sakura looked around then, gazing at the river as a warm spring breeze blew. ''This place is beautiful...I've never been here before..'' she told him with a smile, picking up the menu.

Sasuke took the menu and skimmed it, looking up at her with a small smirk. "Mm? Yeah, its alright. We came here last year for my mum's birthday; I always wanted to come back... I don't, go out a lot." He told her, though it was a bit pointless, everyone knew he was a lone wolf.

"How about we get this?" He suggested, pointing at a picture of a big pot of soup stuff that you dipped your meat and vegetables in to cook them yourself, knowing Sakura would probably like that kind of thing. "I'll get some dim sum and sushi as well." He informed her, looking up at her, realising he didn't even know what Sakura ate really, other than lunches..

Sakura leant over to look at the menu in interest, she read over what Sasuke was pointing out and her eyes lit up. 'Cha! that sounds amazing! I could eat the whole thing!' she thought smiling at Sasuke."That sounds great!" She said optimistically, she was obviously enjoying herself already. Sakura leant back in her chair with her hands resting in her lap beneath the table, she kicked the top of her white converse on the ground beneath her and looked out at the river. Everything Sasuke did really was perfect..

Sasuke ordered their food some drinks and was about to talk to Sakura about Naruto's earlier when he heard a loud crash from inside and his head turned. On the floor in the middle of the floor was one of the waitresses... only, she was pretty weird looking, wearing the same uniform as everyone else but she looked sort of...wrong in it, probably because she was slightly fatter than the others, not fat just, chunky...but her hair, it was bright turquoise, like a bluish aqua colour and full of brightly coloured hello kitty hair clips, she wore a necklace of little Pokémon toys and colourful bracelets, bright pink eye-shadow and glitter around her big green eyes.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry, I just like, slipped y'know!" She exclaimed as she picked up the plates, she looked pretty young, no older than them...

"Is... that Naruto in a wig?" Sasuke said, sweat dropping as he watched the clumsy girl trying to balance the stack, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

[06/12/2012 05:21:34] -||堕天使ダテシ Stephsteph~.| Uzumaki Naruto ||-: Sakura was staring too, two fingers to her lips in thought. "It...really sounds like it, huh?'' she smiled a bit. "Maybe we should speak to her-'' she was quite a social young lady so she got up from the table and went over to the waitress. "Um... hey, do you need some help?'' she smiled at the girl taking some plates from her. "You...really remind my frie-boyfriend and I of someone.. and I could see you struggling'' she told her taking some of the plates towards the kitchen with her. "Your hair is really bright! do you get weird looks?'' she asked interestedly.

The girl puffed out her cheeks defensively then and wet a bit pink, pointing at Sakura. "Oi! Your hair is pink, YOU must get weird looks too! But, I kinda like my hair, y'know?" She giggled, her laugh was so dorky, cute and child like but, not exactly feminine. The girl tugged on one of her aqua pig-tails which were tied up un-evenly bobbles that had little plastic ramen fishcakes on them, ironically, she had earrings to match.

Then she looked over Sakura's shoulder and put the plates down, her hands on her hips as she looked over at Sasuke, looking bored as ever. "Thats your boyfriend?" She asked, scratching her cheek and tilting her head to one side, blinking. "He looks like an asshole." She told Sakura bluntly with a grin. "Cute though ne?"

Sakura was about to get defensive, but this girl... she was just like Naruto, she wasn't saying it to be offensive or mean she noticed, like Naruto went around calling Sasuke every name under the sun...but he didn't mean them. "-so, whats your name? We should...hang out sometime, that sounds...a little creepy but, it's nice to meet someone new and I haven't seen anyone..like you before'' she admitted with a sheepish smile.

The girl's eyes lit up then and she bounced up and down on the spot openly, even though she was meant to be working. "Oh wow! That'd be like, so cool y'know! I don't have any friends here... or... at my old town either. Hehe." She chuckled huskily, scratching her cheek. "I just moved here from Tokyo! My parents, well. I came to live with my aunt, she owns this restaurant... I have to work here to earn pocket money, but thats cool, cause I need money to buy stuff y'know?" She ranted on, you could tell she was getting excited because her speech got fast and frantic.

"I'm starting the local school on Monday too! Konoha high!" She told Sakura with a nod and thumbs up.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit and she smiled eagerly "really? well, it's full of bitches...but it's a really good school, anyway... I don't want Sasuke to get bored-..I'm Sakura by the way and he's Sasuke...so when you start, come find us okay!" She said optimistically, giving her a wave before she rushed over to Sasuke. "-sorry about that... but it's been decided, she's definitely Naruto's lost long sister..and she's starting at our school this Monday'' she informed him as she sat down.

"Mm... I know... I could hear." Sasuke muttered irritably, his hands linked across the bridge of his nose on the table. He sighed then and lowered them, looking over at the girl who was waving at Sakura.

"OH! I FORGOT TO SAY, MY NAME IS MAI! REMEMBER IT Y'KNOW!" She yelled over, making everyone in the restaurant glare at her and mutter...

"Wow... they're like soul mates." Sasuke smirked, taking his drink and sushi as the waitress came, putting it between he and Sakura to share. "Speaking of Naruto..." He mumbled grimly. "He... wasn't too thrilled about-... us... you should speak to him." He sighed.

Sakura's face fell a little then and became more serious. "Oh...'' she muttered under her breath as she broke her chopsticks, looking through the food at Naruto's face...she could only imagine. "What did he say?-..do you think we should...break-up?'' she asked him curiously as she put some of the food onto her plate solemnly.

Sasuke blinked at her and frowned a little... they'd only JUST got together... "Mm... I don't know, I think... he needs some time to think about it... he said, he thinks I'm going to hurt you, and that I can never... love you as much as he does... I said, if he loved you he'd want to be happy..." He shook his head in irritation. "Though he also said he'd be my best man if we got married." He added with a smirk, hoping Sakura didn't take it too seriously. "We have to see how things go."

Sakura stared at him for a moment, mid-bite of her food...she blinked a few times then put her food in her mouth and chewed. "I suppose you're right... give him a couple of days and I'll go over there with some ramen and sweets. Because he's wrong...you know, I don't think you're going to hurt me Sasuke'' she smiled at him as she put more food in her mouth, chewing it happily

Sasuke gave her a rare but genuine smile, reaching over to take hold of her hand, giving it a squeeze. He picked up a piece of meat and dipped it in the big pot, then popped it in his mouth, stroking Sakura's hand across the table.. this was actually, really nice... he was enjoying himself.

"I don't want to hurt you...I am starting to... want this to work." He whispered across the table, continuing to pick at the food hungrily.

"Then it will..and if it doesn't, it won't... Naruto is a little protective, I think he doesn't want me to get...'burned' or 'learn from my mistakes after', he can't protect me from things like this... like relationships, he can beat someone at school up...or jump in front of cars, by all means... but he can't protect me from you, it'll be a waste of his time'' Sakura sighed and shook her head, squeezing Sasuke's hand as she put more food into her mouth, chewing and swallowing it. "It doesn't matter right now, Naruto needs to focus on getting better...and we just need to have a good time together'' she smiled.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he watched her speak, stroking the back of her hand a little. "Mm... well, we are so, that parts going okay." He said with a smirk, adding more vegetables to the soup pot, popping them into his mouth and taking swig of drink.

They finished their meal pretty quickly, chatting about school, them, some memories from the past, and then both ordered desert by which time they were both pretty full and chatting happily, gazing at each other across the table like a proper date, Sakura got ice cream and Sasuke got green tea sorbet, then the waitress came over to do the bill... Sasuke got up and reached inside his pocket for his wallet, pulling it out, but when he did... the box of condoms he bought fell out of his jacket, onto the table in front of Sakura. Sasuke shut his eyes and cursed under his breath... this didn't look good, especially after yesterday, it looked like he expected sex after this...


	8. Strange Transfer Student

Sakura stared at the condoms littering the table...there was a green one, a yellow one and a pink one...one of them was even flavoured... her face was filling up like a cup with red paint, getting redder and redder until you almost expected steam to come out of her ears, she very slowly looked up at Sasuke...but she found it difficult to look at him straight in the eye...even in the waitress was blushing awkwardly as if she was thinking 'awkwaaaaaaard'. Sakura reached inside to pull out her phone from her bag, pretending to be fiddling with it and texting someone under the table. There was a small part of her...that was now possibly doubting a wee bit more that Sasuke hadn't sent that text, what if Itachi was covering...she didn't know, last night they could have easily have lead on to sex that was true but...had he planned it? Was he going to try it on with her after? Sakura didn't know how to feel about that...but she wasn't a commoner girl who was 'easy'...she wanted to wait, but what if Sasuke didn't...her legs shook a little under the table. "I-I'll meet you outside okay?'' Sakura said quickly getting up and fleeing. The waitress gave Sasuke a sheepish look and whispered ''that didn't look very good lad''.

Sasuke looked up at her and glared irritably, shoving some money on the table before going out after Sakura, not taking the condoms with him as he went out the front of the restaurant, seeing Sakura stood awkwardly by a lit up tree. He went over to her and took one of her hands, looking down at her, a genuine, apologetic look on his face... he was just as mortified as her... WHY did that have to happen? Why did he buy the god damn things in the first place.

"Sakura-... its... not what it looks like." He said quickly, great, how lame did that sound, what was he going to say next 'oh they weren't for you, don't worry.'... he'd really put his foot in it, Sasuke was socially awkward at the best of times, this wasn't a situation he was equip at dealing with, she'd tried to hide it but, it was pretty obvious she saw the condoms.  
The was the oldest line in the book... but Sakura smiled up at him anyway. "I-it's...okay, but..I can't sleep with you...otherwise I'll be just like those girls say...- I want to wait until I'm... in a serious relationship, I'm sorry..-but, let's not ruin tonight?'' she smiled away. Sakura turned around to face him then and pushed herself up onto tip toes in her converse, one hand going to Sasuke's cheek and the other one went to the side of his neck as she kissed his lips sweetly, closing her eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip and kissed her back a little, wrapping his arms around her upper body, holding her to his chest for a moment. "No... let's not. I don't want you to think... that I see you as easy? I don't... I really don't... and, I want to-... when you're ready, do it properly but I thought... if that time comes... soon, and I didn't have any well... it'd ruin it... I don't want to... put you at risk..." He muttered, frowning at himself 'oh shut up sasuke, this is why you don't speak' he scolded himself, he sighed and stroked a ringlet of Sakura's curled hair. "Can I walk you home?" He asked gently, smirking weakly at her.

Sakura listened to him speaking with parted lips, mentally giggling. 'Sasuke you're so cute!' she thought, reaching up to take his hand from her hair, sliding her fingers into his and giving it a squeeze. ''Don't look so worried...'' she said softly "you've told me...and I believe you, I trust you Sasuke- and mhm.. you can walk me home'' she smiled with an enthusiastic nod, giving his hand a squeeze and tugging him along.

Sasuke smirked down at their hands again and stroked circles on the inside of her palm thoughtfully. He was glad she wasn't upset with him over that... but, his case wasn't exactly looking good right now. As they walked home along the river, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, holding her close. The sky was full of stars and there was a violin quartet by the river playing romantic music, the whole river lit up by the surrounding lanterns, fairy lights. Sasuke paused then, standing a few feet away from the violins, he turned Sakura to face him and took hold of her waist with one hand, the other on her cheek. "Sakura... you're beautiful... you know that right?" He whispered huskily to her, the lights of the town and the stars reflecting in her eyes, illuminating them.

Sasuke wasn't one for saying things like that-... but... he had a feeling Sakura didn't know just how beautiful she was, he sometimes got the feeling she felt outshined by the other girls, he knew she was funny about her forehead. Besides, after almost ruining their first date... it was a nice way to end it.

Sakura's eyes widened at his face, she stared... 'no I'm not, I'm just...average, ordinary... but when Sasuke's says it like that.. I can almost believe it..' she thought, finding herself smiling... Sakura bit down on her pink bottom lip cutely and looked to the side, towards the river...then up at the sky. "If...you really think I am, then...that's okay, because I only care about...what you think'' she replied with a smile, looking back up at his eyes placing her hand on his front, holding onto his tie a little.

Sasuke proceeded to roll his eyes affectionately and wrapped an arm around her waist, yanking her gently but firmly to his chest. "Sakura.. you're so stupid." He whispered, shaking his head, he wasn't being nasty though, an oddly gentle look on his face as he leant down and tilted Sakura's head up, kissing her lips gently once. He didn't like public affection but, he vowed to give her a proper kiss goodnight when they got to her door. "Now.. let's get you home Cinderella." He whispered with a smirk against her lips, keeping the arm around her waist as they continued the walk down the river then turned off to head back through the streets that lead to Sakura's house, he kept looking down at her every so often, hoping she wasn't to affected by the condom fiasco.

As they approached the front of her house, Sakura let go of his hand for a moment and turned around skipping backwards a little, her dress twirling slightly at the bottom, she held up a finger and smiled at him. "Thank you for tonight Sasuke, it's been so much fun and the food was great!'' she said as she skipped backwards towards her house, just before it got out of reach she swiped Sasuke's tie and tugged him towards her until she was pressed against her front door, smiling up at Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes bulged a little as he was yanked towards her, but he smirked and pressed his body against hers, pushing her against the door, one hand on the window beside her head, he looked down at the hand on his tie, before passionately locking lips with her, kissing her deeply and meaningfully, holding her hip as he did so, making a soft 'mngh' noise against her mouth. "Goodnight..." He whispered to her as they kissed.

Sakura stuck her lower body out, her hips forward...as she kissed Sasuke back, she let go of his tie and ran her hand down the front of his top. "Mn-..goodnight Sasuke..'' she whispered sensually against his lips, letting a slow breath out against them... She tilted her head up towards his more and parted her lips, capturing his bottom lip in her sparkling white teeth and biting down on it a little, her green eyes flickering up to look into his eyes.

Sasuke's own onyx eyes opened a crack, glinting at her as he smirked, making a growling noise as she bit down on his lip. "Oi..." He murmured in a deep throaty voice, reaching behind her to give her ass a little squeeze. "Go on... or I might just have come in with you." He smirked, pulling himself away which was harder than he thought it'd be, then sighed and leaned back to kiss her again, and again, addicted to her lips, then began kissing her neck, sliding his hand into hers and squeezing it with a sigh. "Goodnight... " He muttered again, pulling away and walking backwards down her drive with Sakura's lipstick smudged across his face a little, he rose a hand to wave as he got to her front gate.

Sakura stayed leant against her front door, her fingers to her lip as she smiled at Sasuke and rose her other hand up to wave back. "Goodnight, I'll see you on Monday!'' she called with a secret smile, she was so blissed out right now... Sakura licked her bottom lip to taste traces of Sasuke there and turned, unlocking the door and letting herself back in... She flopped to the floor once she was inside. 'That was so amazing! Cha!' she thought, rolling around and giggling to herself.

]: Once Sasuke was alone he exhaled and actually grinned to himself, looking like a total moron before coughing awkwardly and straightening up... even though no one could see, then began walking down the street coolly with his hands in his pockets, smirking to himself... that was a bit corny and movie like... but he'd be thinking about that kiss until Monday.

Sasuke took his phone out of his pocket and texted Naruto, 'You're going to fall in love on monday.' he informed him then slid his phone away with a sigh.

Naruto had been playing his Xbox upside down on his bed, it was the old one as Naruto couldn't afford a 360 as he always ended up buying food with his pocket money Iruka gave him and Iruka didn't understand that he needed the new one... to keep up with the 'times' he was playing an old fighting game with his tongue poking out when he got the text.

'What d'you mean? I am in love, not that you care - N' he replied with a grunt, tossing his phone aside..

Sasuke got home and into his pyjamas, picked up his phone and smirked at it, tapping back, 'You'll see on Monday. I met your soul mate today, that's all. Sas' oh, and stop hating me you idiot or I won't let you play my Xbox anymore' He texted back smugly before going downstairs to make himself a milky coffee...

He really hoped Naruto would bet better by Monday... because school wasn't the same without him, not that he'd ever tell Naruto that.

That Sunday was well... a Sunday for all of them, the lazy day of the week where you lazed around in your pyjamas, watched TV, ate a good filling dinner, did a bit of homework and studying and such. When Monday came, Sakura really missed Sasuke..since she'd sleepover his then had a date with him...all time she wasn't used to spending with Sasuke, so much of it...all in one go. Sakura was eager that morning as she got dressed, yanking on her long socks and eating some marmalade jam on toast quickly as she ran out the front door to get her bike, she'd got a text from Naruto that morning too saying he wasn't completely better but he was going to try and come in anyway, because they had a maths test today...his favourite subject.

Sasuke was a little more eager to go to school than usual today... that totally didn't have ANYTHING to do with Sakura of course.. but, he had... thought about her all weekend... much to his annoyance, he wasn't used to thinking of someone that much... missing them... he actually woke up on Sunday expecting Sakura to be in bed with him... man, Monday couldn't come fast enough. He yanked on his uniform like lightening as soon as the alarm went, brushed his teeth, combed his hair and spiked it, straightening his bangs, putting on his favourite lynx and looked through the little bowl of shagbands he had on his table... he usually opted for black... but today he put on a dark blue one, and a pink one, tying them together to symbolise him and Sakura... but it was cold out today so he pulled on a plain black zip up hoodie, leaving it open, pulling the sleeves down to cover the shag bands, he didn't want to show everyone what a fag he was.

Sasuke grabbed his lunch, downed some coke zero before cycling to the lamppost, surprised to see Sakura there first today... he knew they had to make the most of their alone time, he didn't want to kiss her in front of Naruto, it wasn't fair... he silently got off his bike and wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind, kissing her neck in greeting.

Sakura turned around sharply with a gasp but when she saw Sasuke her eyes light up dramatically until they were almost sparkling with delight. "Sasuke-'' She whispered putting a hand over his arm before turning to face him, holding onto the front of his shirt.. she buried her face in his chest and nuzzled his Lynxy scent. 'Welcome home..' She couldn't help but think to herself, she didn't want to tell Sasuke she'd missed him though, it was only one day apart.. "Mnm... how are you?'' She whispered into his shirt.

Sasuke smirked down at her and stroked the back of her head. "I'm fine... now." He whispered. He wasn't going to say he missed her...but he had, secretly. 'God I missed you... what are you doing to me' he thought as he slid his arms around her, hugging her tight in a typical boyish fashion, running his fingers through her soft pink hair, noticing she'd changed her shampoo... how could he notice something like that? He never used to... well, they never got this close in the past. "You smell good." He informed her, tilting her head up so he could look at her, his eyes soft and filled with affectionate, that was one thing he couldn't control... his damn emotive eyes.

Sakura's sparkling green eyes locked onto Sasuke's and she gazed into his dark eyes, melting into them.. she actually felt her legs weaken a little, her body dipping a mere fraction so her fingers curled on Sasuke's shirt. "You always smell good..'' She whispered back, pushing up on her tip toes to press her nose to his and nuzzle it with her eyes closed. "Mn.. yesterday was the longest Sunday...'' she whispered to him.

Sasuke smirked at that and breathed against her lips. "Mmn... was it now?" he whispered against her lips, grazing them sensually with his own. "It was.. Pretty dull... in comparison to Saturday." He whispered to her, holding her body close to his. "Now.. You better make the most of kissing me right now." He all but purred against her lips, giving her bottom lip a lick, trailing his hand up and down her back, caressing it a little before pushing her up against the wall behind the lamppost, parting his lips as he waited for her to kiss them, smirking as he noticed the anticipation on her face... 'please don't come round the corner Naruto' he begged silently.

A breath left Sakura's lips but before she had time to recover from being pushed against a wall by the man she loved he was already invading her space, his thighs against hers, stomach against hers, she could feel his hip bone grazing hers too...she parted her lips unconditionally and let out a shaky exhale. "M-mn..'' She uttered helplessly as she lifted her head up more and opened her mouth more, kissing Sasuke with a small pant. Sakura slid her arm around Sasuke's neck and pulled his head down a little bit more into the kiss, she closed her eyes and exhaled against them... 'it feels like the first time on the roof all over again...my legs won't stop shaking...' She thought as she pushed herself up in her dolly shoes, holding onto his shirt with her other hand, she timidly pushed her pink tongue inside Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke smirked against her lips and made an appreciative 'mmn' noise into her mouth, opening his own to kiss her back passionately. Sasuke lifted Sakura's legs up then, wrapping them around his waist as he pressed up against her sensually, lacing his long slender piano playing fingers through her silken hair. "Mmn... Sakura..." He purred into her mouth, sliding his tongue forward, past her lips, giving her tongue a firm suck before his tongue began violating every inch of her wet hot mouth he could reach.

One of his hands on the wall beside her head, the other on her hip.

Sakura gasped in an embarrassing way against his mouth, her tongue running along his more timidly that his tongue, she licked his and trembled against the wall, she felt a gush of wind go through them and shuddered but only her legs were cold in her school skirt which flowed to the side, she was wearing Sasuke's hoody still after all. She felt saliva building up between her and Sasuke's lips and couldn't help it as a moaning 'mn' left her lips, closed eyelids twitching as her heart sped up.

Sasuke kissed her so desperately, his movements almost needy as he did so, his tongue swirling around her mouth in a slow, sensual way as he rolled his body into hers, pecking her lips a few times, then began trailing kisses down her neck to her collar bone, groaning against it. "How... mmn... -kiss- am I going to -kiss- keep my hands off you... -kiss- all day." He whispered against the skin of her neck, rubbing his hands over her legs a little to keep them warm, noticing they were a bit goose pimply.

Sakura couldn't help but moan a little pleasurably as Sasuke touched her feminine thighs below her skin, she forced her eyes open and stared at him shakily. "Y-you..Don't have too..'' She whispered breathlessly, biting her lip as she stared up at him. Beginning to crave how they were that beautiful, beautiful night... how hard their breathing was...orgasming by someone else for the first time...making Sasuke cum. It all seemed very surreal and in a different world to now.. like it was a dream and didn't really happen.

''S-Sasuke I really-...''

The sound of Naruto's noisy bike could be heard in the distant so she quickly slipped away from him and wiped her mouth with Sasuke's sleeve, looking away shyly as Naruto came up...he didn't look, great but a little better.. .his hair was messy and he looked tired but nonetheless he was in his uniform with a packet of tissues in one hand as he rode his bike and pulled up beside them. "H-hey.. I'm not that late y'know, for once'' he grinned slightly but he still couldn't really...look at them.

Sasuke wiped his mouth quickly and smirked at him weakly, his eyebrows knitting together as he frowned. "Yeah... its cool, you... look like shit Naruto, you shouldn't have come in." He told him with a sweat drop, you could tell Naruto was off with both of them... he usually always looked them in the eye, but now he wasn't looking at either of them at all.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura quickly, mouthing 'tell me later' at her with a small smirk, biting his lip, how he wished they could have continued that kiss for eternity... it had become like an anti-drug... he couldn't get enough of the feeling kissing Sakura brought him.

"So uh, let's get to school... big maths test today, hope you studied." He said, trying to keep the tension diffused he jumped onto his bike and lead the way.

Sakura tried to smile at Naruto... but deep down, it upset her a little that he couldn't look at her, Naruto never brought tension to anything...infact he was like..Anti-tension, anti-awkwardness...anti-sadness. But right now... she very a little solemn as she got on her pink bike and they all rode the west of the way to school, stopping so Naruto could rush in to get some bottles of Lucozade and cough sweets to shove in his bag and then they were on their way.

School felt a little weird... being Sasuke's girlfriend officially, it was only a title..and they hadn't changed their online chat status' yet..it was pretty early days but everyone thought they were going out anyway beforehand so it made it a little easier...on everyone but Naruto who rushed over to Lee to fuss with him about something.

Sasuke chained up his bike in the usual spot next to Sakura and Naruto's surveying the area quickly to check there were no bitchy girls around, they usually ambushed them this time of the morning. He glanced down at Sakura and smirked at her weakly. "Lets... ease Naruto in slowly... he'll need to get used to it, we can't tiptoe around him forever." He muttered to her, giving her a one armed squeeze before nodding at her to go into school, looking back at Naruto. "Come on Naruto, we have English." He called back to the blonde who was being ambushed by Lee right now... Sasuke's heart bled for him.

Sakura and Sasuke walked to English followed by Naruto who strutted behind them, exaggerating his big steps by swinging his legs right up, his arms locked behind his head and his lips pouting out, a lot of people were asking him how he was, they knew too it was rare for Naruto not to be in school so they were all interested, he decided to tell them he all nearly died and exaggerate.

Once they were sat in English right at the back of the class by the window like usual, Sakura felt at ease...this is how it should be, she'd missed this.. she smiled to herself, dangling her legs.

Sasuke looked around; sat between Naruto and Sakura as usual, sighing to himself as he got out their stuff... he was grateful the school classrooms had separate desks.

"Good morning class! Nice to see you back Naruto." Kakashi Hatake the English teacher said as he put his books on the desk, ten minutes late as usual, waving idly to them. He was Sasuke's favourite teacher, a very calm man who always wore a mask over his face. "Sorry I'm late-... a black cat crossed my path this morning so I was forced to drive the long way to school." He sweat dropped. Sasuke rolled his eyes, as did the rest of the class, groaning at the sensei's lame ass excuses.

"Anyway- today we have a new student starting with us, she's moved here from a girl's only school in Tokyo." He informed them.

"Oh so she's never had cock before? I'll soon see to that." One of the obnoxious wanker boys sneered from the row in front of them. Kakashi glared at him before opening the door. "Everyone this, is Mai Akimoto." He said...

The girl from the restaurant stepped through the door then... and she stuck out like a sore thumb, infact, it was a miracle she hadn't been sent home for how she was dressed yet, perhaps they were going easy on her for her first day.

She was wearing the girls uniform only.. accessorized in her own way, with knee high rainbow stripy socks, bright pink converse, around her waist was rainbow studded belt and a chain with little vocaloid and hello kitty charms, McDonalds toys and key rings clipped to it, hanging down, she had lots of bright badges on the other side of her skirt. Around her neck hung a string of orange beads with a big plastic Pikachu on it. She had bright watermelon earrings in, orange eyeshadow and glitter on her lids which clashed horribly with her aqua hair, a little rainbow painted on her cheek, her wrists covered in childish and bright bracelets, one even had a little rubber duck hanging from it, one was made out keys, another was plaited strawberry laces... she was definitely a strange one.

Her hair was her most striking feature though... tied up in big pig tails on top of her head which hung to her neck and swished as she walked, her big fringe was clipped to the side with two bows and a few hello kitty hair slides, she was wearing her ramen naruto hair bobbles today and had, what looked like pink pipe cleaners coming out of them...

"Good morning everyone! It's so great to be here y'know!" She yelled happily, waving like a dork, her my little pony rucksack bouncing on her back a little... everyone in the class burst out laughing in hysterics at her.

"Wh-whats funny? Did someone fart?" Mai blinked obliviously, scratching her cheek.

Sakura wore an expression which was half a weak smile as her eyebrow twitched and she sort of face palmed. 'She isn't really dressed like that to school is she?' she thought in defeat, shaking her head to herself.

Naruto though had his mouth hanging open ''whoaaa...'' he muttered under his breath. 'I've never seen a girl who looks so weird before...' he thought as he stared at her openly. ''she looks like she fell out of a rainbow or something...'' he whispered to himself under his breath and Sakura glanced over at him and smiled a bit secretly.

Sasuke glanced at his best friend and smirked at him, rolling his eyes.

Kakashi tried to calm everyone's laughter down but the class was pretty uncontrollable right now.

"Yeah, forget that! I ain't putting my cock anywhere NEAR that freak! What's with the hair?" The nasty boy from earlier shouted.

"Never mind her HAIR look at her fashion, she looks like a candy shop and a toystore threw up on her!" Ino shrilled, laughing hysterically in her nasty witchy tone.

"Baha! Hunny you look fucking ridiculous, either go home and change, or go to first grade!" Another girl sneered.

"Freak!"

Mai looked a little overwhelmed then, her cheeks a bit pink... how could people be so openly horrible.

"THAT'S ENOUGH. Mai is new here and I want you all to make her feel welcome... does anyone want to buddy up with Mai and show her around today?" Kakashi asked, glancing back at her, but she'd already run out of the room, her footsteps could be heard running down the corridor.

Sakura stood up as Mai ran out of the room "Mai!-'' she called after her but her eyes widened as Naruto rushed straight passed her desk, his reddened nose from having a cold flashed in front of her eyes and he was right out of the door, kicking one of the guys in the leg as he did so muttering 'jerk' under his breath as he burst out into the corridor. "Oi! new girl! Mai!'' he yelled down the corridor, running after her. ''I'll be your buddy, y'know!'' he yelled, his voice echoing down the corridors.

Mai froze then, sniffling a little as her eyes began to fill up, she turned her head when she heard 'y'know'... narrowing her eyes she turned round and pointed at him accusingly.

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me!" She yelled defensively, folded her braceletted arms across her chest, puffing out her cheeks. Had this boy just heard what she said earlier and come out to mock her?

She hated this... she didn't WANT to go to another school and get bullied again... that pink girl, Sakura said the school was nice... said she'd like it... she'd been here five minutes and already wanted to run away.

Naruto ran straight up to her, panting a little from the room. He grabbed hold of her hand before she could say anything else, yanking it up and down enthusiastically. "I'm not making fun of you!'' he reassured her with a big grin, the corners of each lip reaching his ears, he leant close to her and grinned right in her face. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'll be your buddy!'' he paused then, his eyes opening he saw the tears in her ears and his grin slipped... He'd seen Sakura cry a fair few times but that was different... he barely knew this girl, but he yanked on the hand and pulled her to his chest with a smacking sound. "They'll be mean for a while... then they'll get bored'' he whispered to her with a smile as he squeezed.

Mai's eyes widened as she connected with the chest, making a squeaking sound... this sounded stupid but she had never so much as been touched by another boy before... she went to a girls school and, well all her cousins were girls, or grown up men which wasn't the same. She went bright red but sheepishly clung on and buried her face. Then, metaphorical cat ears perked up and twitched... Naruto?

"N-naruto is your name?" She said, looking up at him from his warm chest, a broad smile on her lips. "That's like.. fishcake right? Like in ramen! That's my total favourite y'know! Look you're in my hair!" She said frantically, clinging to the front of his school shirt and pointed at her hair bands, giving him a goofy but cute grin.

Naruto's eyes widened and lit up, is there ramen in her hair- oh, he got what she meant... noticing the bobbles, he grinned broadly as if they were the coolest thing ever, tugging on one of her pig tails "whoa, that's awesome y'know! You should get me some! I'd wear them too! and then they'll laugh at me again too with you!'' he grinned at her, chuckling foolishly as he stepped back scratching one of his cheeks.

Mai chuckled too and gave his chest a punch. "Haha! You're so funny! You can't wear these, they're for girls but I do have a bracelet!" She told him, searching for it on her wrist. It was a ramen bracelet made of orange beads with little charms hanging of it, little bowls of ramen with chopsticks and Naruto swirly fishcakes. She smiled at him and pulled it off, holding it out in her palm

"Here!" She held it out to him scrubbing one of her eyes and sniffling. "You can have it y'know, cause... you are nice to me." She told him, grinning foolishly at him as she held out the bracelet to the strange boy.

Naruto made a loud exaggerated gasping sound, his hands raised in the air in delight. "Whoaaa!" he yelled out, taking the bracelet from her and looking it at it more closely "that's so cool!" he yelled out in the middle of the corridor, it didn't occur to him that it was probably meant to be a girls bracelet and boys didn't wear things like this...but it was Naruto. Naruto admired it on his wrist with a grin and 'ehe'. Before looking up at Mai and throwing his arms around her again and squeezing her. "You're so cool!" He announced.

As Sakura and Sasuke came out of the class, they'd offer to Kakashi to go and see what was going on together. Sakura smiled with her hands on her hips as she saw them, tilting her head to one side. "Looks like we were right.'' She whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and glanced at Sakura, nodding. "Mhm.. love at first sight or what?" He whispered back.

Mai giggled a little and clung to Naruto, popping her leg up behind her, then leaned back and blushed as he called her cool, "You're a dork." She told him, punching his shoulder playfully and chuckling, she couldn't stop fidgeting around and basically never kept still... maybe she had ADD.

"Heh... no one thinks I'm cool y'know." She told him, blinking up at his face, then she saw Sakura and Sasuke smirking at them from behind.

"Heeeey!" Mai exclaimed, pointing at them and waving enthusiastically. "Its Sakura-Chan from the restaurant, and the asshole too!" She grinned, pointing at Sasuke who didn't look impressed, his smirk slipped a little. "What the hell did I ever do to her?" He muttered defensively.

Sakura put a hand to her lips and giggled behind it "don't take it personally'' she smiled up at him before taking hold of his arm and they walked over towards Mai and Naruto.

Naruto turned to grin at Sasuke "was this why you sent me a text saying I'd fall in love on Monday?'' he asked him cheerfully, back to normal it seemed...all it took was Mai and he was back to his old self, Naruto went over to him and put his arm around his shoulders. "Yeah...you got that right, he's the biggest asshole in the entire school with a pole up his ass the size of that French tower...trifle tower! y'know!'' he grinned giving Sasuke a squeeze.

Sasuke tutted and gave the back of his head a smack, ruffling his hair a little, then giving it a yank. "Yeah, and this is Naruto Uzumaki, the biggest damn loser you'll ever meet, he can't even spell... and its EIFFEL tower..." Sasuke corrected him, giving him a shove. "But... he's the most loyal friend you could ever have so-... he's good to have around." Sasuke shrugged, complimenting Naruto for the first time in his life.

Mai was blushing now and yanking on her skirt as she fidgeted, blinking at Naruto, then giggled to herself a put a hand to her mouth.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned to look at Sakura, smirking at her.

"So... Sensei said, we can skip English, how about we show you around?" He asked. "Or... perhaps you and Naruto want to be alone?" He added, raising an eyebrow as he shoved his best friend towards Mai.

Naruto spun back around blushing like a five year old. "Oi!" he hollered shaking a fist at Sasuke and glaring daggers at him. Before he lowered his fist with a grin "I think we should all go to the roof, we should so Mai so...if she ever needs some time to get away from the jerks in our class, she knows she can go somewhere, y'know?'' he nodded at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and draped an arm over his shoulder, leading him down the corridor and leant near to his ear. "So... you like her?" He asked, out of ear shot from Mai... he didn't really care to be honest, however... if Naruto liked Mai, that meant he'd be quicker to get over the fact him and Sakura were going out now.

Naruto got defensive then, like he did when Sasuke spoke about anything to him.. it was just how they were. "N-no! why would you think that? I don't know her y'know!" he yelled at him and gave him a shove in the corridor. "...but she is pretty...'' he whispered to himself, glancing over his shoulder at Mai who was talking to Sakura.

Sasuke smirked at him and tripped him up a little, typical Sasuke and Naruto banter. "Tch... look at you blushing." He snorted, shaking his head. "You're such an idiot... I've never seen you fawn over a girl so much... pfft." He shook his head, walking off with his hands in his pockets, smirking childishly to himself.

"You want to fuck her, y'know." His deep voice mocked snidely but playfully, echoing through the corridor but, luckily Mai and Sakura were too wrapped up in their own conversations to hear it.


End file.
